Grey Descent: The Order of the Phoenix
by Belle P
Summary: Gia, Harry, their friends & enemies are back for their fifth year at Hogwarts. With war on the rise, internal conflict among them, & increasingly dangerous occurrences both inside and outside of Hogwarts, how's Gia going to cope with erratic powers, loss of control, and keeping everyone together? The Sorting Hat's warning was clear: unite inside of Hogwarts or crumble from within .
1. Settling In & Sudden Arrivals

_**A/N: Well, welcome to the sequel to my fic Grey Descent. This story will heavily reference things from the first installment, and so I suggest reading that first or else you'd be horribly confused. I'd like to thank all of the readers that stuck with my story from the beginning, and I hope you all remain with me throughout this journey, which is far from over.**_

_**One thing I like about this sequel is that we see more and more of everyone's flaws, mostly Gia's. I think it's a nice change from her seeming perfection in the first installment, but I'd like to think that I'm introducing them at the right moments instead of just throwing them all in there and having her say, "BAM, I have issues!"**_

_**I suppose there's nothing else to say besides…Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing of Harry Potter or anything of the Harry Potter world. Anything you recognize is the work of JK Rowling. This applies to the entire fic.**_

_Previous Chapter (Last Paragraphs-Last Chapter-First Installment):_

_Pulling ourselves off of the ground, we hurried back onto the magical platform and I held out my left hand, which held my family's signet ring. _

"_Isn't that where your wedding ring is supposed to go?" Harry asked idly._

"_When I get married, it'll switch to my right hand. I would have it there now, but that's where your ring is." I said smiling. Harry gently tilted my chin up until I was staring into his emerald green eyes. He leaned down and captured my lips in a searing kiss that left me no doubt as to his intentions later on. I had no objections._

"_Maybe one day they'll trade places," Harry murmured, emotion blazing in his eyes. I smiled largely as I prepared to activate the ring-portkey._

"_Yeah, maybe."_

**Chapter One**

I landed steadily and quickly steadied Harry as he pitched forward. After all these months of using portkeys, he still hadn't mastered staying on his feet. Laughing, I let go of his arm. "Perhaps you should try bending your knees or something." I giggled.

Harry didn't answer.

It seemed as though he was completely stunned by our surroundings. I looked idly around the bright, open grounds, wondering how Harry couldn't have gotten used to the _grandeur_ of my lifestyle yet. We had landed in the courtyard that was surrounded by five separate buildings, linked by broad covered ways. We could just see rows of palm trees beyond the open buildings. There was a huge white marble fountain of a wolf in the center of the courtyard. Its head was thrown back and it seemed to be howling to the moon, though a stream of water arched out from its mouth. As I looked at Harry, he smiled softly as a gentle, salty breeze ruffled our hair.

"It's like a series of connected beach houses," I shrugged. I made him close his eyes and quickly led him to the room that we would be sharing during our time there. It was almost identical to our room back at the winter vacation home, but whereas that room had plenty of wood and brick, this room was mostly glass and marble. It was open and airy like the rest of the house. Smiling, I pulled Harry out of the room.

"I'll give you a tour of the room later, I want to show you the rest of the house first." I said. Harry playfully groaned.

"How many more of these full property tours will I have to take before we're done?" he asked. I pondered.

"Err…a lot." I stated, shrugging. "It's designed mostly like the winter home, but also different." I said, leading him into the brightly lit hallway. "The first building is for the master resident, me, or…well, I suppose us now, and it's complete with our bedroom suite and only one other suite that's nearly identical. It used to be my suite before my parents died. I…I only recently moved into my parents' suite." I said softly. Harry seemed to understand and squeezed my hand.

"There's a huge living room," I said, showing him said room, "and as you can see, it has a huge plasma screen TV." I led him back into the hallway and down the hall again, entering a room that made him grin. "This is another entertainment room." I had one at every property.

The main part of the room also had a huge, plasma-screen TV and a bookshelf beside it filled with gaming systems and games for each of them. It had huge, comfy couches, chairs, and beanbags, along with a movie-theater style snack-bar that was fully snacked with both muggle and magical world snacks.

A double door led to a large room, which was filled with squishy, reclining chairs. The front wall was taken up completely by a huge screen that was currently black at the moment. "This is another home theater," I said.

I led him back through the rooms and out into the hallway, down a cozy staircase off the hall. There was a long window that stretched down to the floor from the ceiling, giving Harry a slight view of the trees outside. "The next building," I said, leading him through a long walkway, it was designed as an underwater tunnel, "is for guests. It's filled with top of the line guestrooms that, while not as big as the ones upstairs, are more than enough to keep anyone happy for their visit. I don't normally have visitors at all, though. This building has its own living room and patio, but only the top floor has the entertainment room."

I led him into another hallway, though this one was a path of floating stones in a small stream. "This is the building that is used as much as the first building is." I said. "It has a huge, magical training room, another version of my family's library, and the weaponry room." I explained each room, as I showed them to him.

"You mentioned that you have a version of the library at each house, but which one has the main library?" Harry asked.

"The Grey ancestral manor," I said easily as we headed back into the hall.

"And finally," I concluded, taking him into the fourth building, "this is the fourth building. It has the kitchens, the foyer, the formal dining room, the ballroom, and various hallways and rooms which sole purpose is to showcase paintings and art pieces that my family had made or bought throughout time. A lot of my relatives are hanging in those halls and rooms, but my parents never had one made."

I took him into the kitchen, which was huge as was the rest of the house. It had the breakfast bar/island, granite and marble surfaces, tons of cabinets and cupboards, a large sink, fridge, stove, etc. I sat him in one of the spinning chairs at the island in the middle of the kitchen, which also had the sink and counters, as I went around the kitchen, gathering breakfast ingredients. "Are you hungry, love?" I asked, putting a huge pan on the stove.

"Starving," Harry smiled. "I suppose Dumbledore wanted us all out of the castle immediately. We didn't even have a last breakfast today."

"So," I said, pouring Harry and me some juice, "what do you think of this place?"

Harry smiled easily at me as he took a sip of his orange juice. "It's great, but why is it based around water?" he asked curiously. I grinned.

"Oh! That reminds me, I haven't taken you outside yet." I said happily. "What do you think about having everyone over tomorrow night?" I waited as I cracked a whole dozen-box egg carton into the pan, added chopped up peppers, onions, olives, tomatoes, chives, cilantro, and various seasonings, making a tantalizing omelet. Soon, the kitchen was filled with its mouth-watering scent, and I looked over my shoulder at Harry, who was trying hard not to drool.

Harry shrugged. "It'll be nice to have everyone together again and I absolutely adore the Weasleys, but I expect that if it happens too often, we'll all get sick of each other."

"I suppose. Oh, and don't forget that I'm going to Italy with the Grangers in a few weeks. We'll be staying at my property in Sorrento, and you can floo over if you need something. While I'm gone you can have Ron and the twins over." I said, looking over my shoulder to see if Harry was listening. He was smiling at me, nodding.

"Also love," I said, biting my lip, "try to include Neville. He could use a bit of friendship and fun, especially after the year we've had."

"Of course," Harry agreed, "he must feel awful after he found out how Crouch's been using him all year."

"Right. Umm, oh yeah! We're spending a week in France with Fleur next month, and then we're spending a week in Bulgaria with Viktor right after. After that, we can spend the rest of the summer doing everything you've never done as a kid." I insisted, my eyes gleaming at the possibilities.

Harry smiled softly. "Sounds like quite the summer."

I agreed.

{Page Break}

After breakfast, I changed into a deep green bikini that forced Harry and I to spend another hour in the house than I had planned. Afterwards, Harry slipped into black swimming trunks and we headed, barefoot, outside onto the cool, lush grass in the grounds. I took Harry down a multi-colored stone path that led through two rows of palm trees. Just ahead, the mass expanse of the clear blue ocean greeted us. Waves roared and lapped at the white sand, and cliffs rose up on either side, shielding us from the worst in case of a storm…well, that and the wards. Harry and I had spent the rest of the day relaxing on the beach, swimming, running around and simply playing like two normal teenagers on a summer vacation.

That night, Harry and I stayed up until around four in the morning, happily exploring the limitations of our huge, comfortable, swinging bed.

The next morning, Harry and I spent most of the morning unpacking and adding a few personal affects around the house. I made sure to hang up the portrait Ron had given me the previous Christmas in our room, and the poster Viktor had given me of the Holyhead Harpies. I pulled out a picture of Cedric and I as kids. I had been seven and he'd been nine, and we were standing together in front of the Diggory Manor, smiling and laughing. I enlarged it slightly, slid it into a nice frame, and set it on my bedside dresser. Mrs. Diggory had sent it to me two days ago, saying that she figured I would like something to remember him by.

We had a quiet lunch on the beach, and spent the rest of the day flying around the property, diving just above the waves. Two hours before everyone was due to arrive, we headed back inside, stored our brooms, and took a nice, joint shower. That night, I dressed in a short, dark blue chiffon dress with a beaded bodice and matching pumps. Harry dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt, but he rolled up his sleeves to his elbow and left the top two buttons undone. As I gently cleaned up and trimmed around the edges of Harry's hair, I grinned.

"Should I be worried about any competition, Potter? You look too good for a family dinner." I purred. Replacing my wand in my right thigh holster, Harry held me by my hips.

"No one could compare to you, Gia." He gave a playful leer. "You could see how good I look _without_ the nice clothes…" Giggling as he playfully nipped at my collarbone, I pushed him away.

"Come on Harry, you know I have to cook for everyone!" I protested.

"Gia," Harry whined, drawing out the vowels, "that's what Prim and Winky are for." A few more well-placed kissed were enough to have me convinced. After giving the two house-elves precise instructions for dinner, I sent them off and Harry and I spent the next hour and a half wrapped in each other's arms.

When there was only half an hour to go until dinner, Harry and I cleaned up again and fixed ourselves before making sure everything was clean and in place for our guests. At precisely seven o'clock, the three Grangers appeared easily in the main foyer. They were immediately stunned by their surroundings, but were pulled out of it as we hurried to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione, it's nice to see you!" I said happily as I hugged each of them. Harry followed suit.

"This place is simply stunning!" Jane Granger gushed, smiling at all of the crystal and glass everywhere.

"Thank you," I grinned. "There's another library here, but the Weasleys should be here in three…two…" before I even finished my countdown, the floo flared and six redheads tumbled from the fireplace into the foyer. "Now." I finished, giggling.

After a flurry of hugs and greetings, I gave them all a tour of the inside of the house before leading them into partially outside, partially inside dining room, where we had the sea breeze blowing around us and the beach as our view. As everyone was seated, I stood at the head of the table with Harry on my left. I raised my glass, and everyone happily followed. "To family," I said simply. They repeated the words and we drank before dishes and dishes of food appeared on the long table.

I watched, truly delighted as laughs and chatter flew easily across the table. The twins managed to set off fireworks that flew high above the table and only served to add to the bright atmosphere. After dessert, everyone revealed their various swimming clothes and we went for a nighttime dip in the ocean. Eventually, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley set off on a moonlit walk in one direction, while Dan and Jane set off in the opposite direction down the beach. All seven of us kids were left on the beach where I magically built a huge bonfire. I summoned all of the ingredients necessary for smores and we laughed and told increasingly ridiculous scary stories. Around two in the morning, the four adults joined us for a while before it was time to go.

"Don't forget Gia, we're headed for Italy the…non-magical way next month." Jane reminded me as they stood in the foyer. I nodded in understanding. After hugging and saying goodbye to Hermione and her parents, they disappeared in the usual flash of swirling light from the green stuffed bear portkey. We said our good-byes to the Weasleys one by one as they stepped through the floo, returning back to the burrow.

Being the last to go through, Mrs. Weasley made sure to hug us both tightly. "You both know that you're welcome over any time, no matter what." She said.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley," we chimed in unison. Smiling at us, she disappeared into the green flames. After showering off the sea salt and sand, Harry and I made excellent use of our bed for the second night in a row. We had just collapsed into each other's arms, when I heard a mental alarm blare, signaling that an emergency portkey had been used, and someone had just entered the Medical Wing.

{Page Break}

Rolling out of bed rapidly, I stood up, had shorts and a tank top on, and my wand in my hand, all in the same second. At my sudden movement, Harry had automatically bolted up with his wand, ready for battle. I was briefly proud. "What's wrong? What happened?" Harry asked rapidly.

"Someone's used one of the emergency portkeys I gave them. They're in the Medical Wing." I said quickly, spelling on my trainers. As I hurried from the room, I heard Harry pause before following after me.

"Medical Wing?" he asked, keeping pace with me as I nearly ran. Losing patience with the many halls, I cut straight across the grounds.

"The fifth building." I said hurriedly. As I entered the Medical Wing, I immediately went to the main ward. It looked much like the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, but one of the walls was made of one-sided glass, and the other walls weren't such an intense white. Also, the beds were larger and a bit more comfortable. As I pushed open the doors, I caught sight of silvery-blonde hair.

"Luna?" Harry asked as he came up behind me, but I shook my head.

This figure was quite a bit larger than the small, Ravenclaw girl. I instantly heard his labored breathing, the protests in his ribs, and I smelled blood…lots of it. I ran forward and kneeled down beside the boy. Even though he was covered in an expensive cloak, I could see that he was covered in bruises, cuts, welts, and unfamiliar wounds. Turning his head slightly, I sighed.

It was Malfoy.

"Wha—Ho—Why…." Harry stuttered momentarily. But upon seeing my expression, he fell silent and helped me transfer the injured Slytherin to one of the many beds that lined the wall opposite the glass wall. I cast several deep diagnosis spells over the boys and what I saw made my blood turn cold. I damn near collapsed.

"Dammit!" I cursed. Taking a quick second to gather my thoughts, I slipped into a soldier's mindset. "Harry," I said seriously, "go into that room and grab one vial of each potion from the top shelf in the very first cabinet on the left. Hurry!" I added when he hesitated. I watched as he ran over to an unmarked door that led to a room filled from floor to ceiling with potions, salves, and antidotes of all sorts.

Spelling off Malfoy's cloak and white dress shirt, which was almost complete red from blood, I forced myself to take deep, even breaths. Every inch of his skin was bruised and cut in some way. The welts and slashes were worse, and some injuries I recognized as the result of darker spells. Making a decision, I spelled off his shoes and trousers as well, leaving on his boxers for dignity's sake. First, I used several cleansing charms over his body before I set about healing the smallest and shallowest injuries. Once those were gone, I could focus on the bigger issues.

As Harry returned with an armful of vials, I had him place them on a metal rolling tray beside Malfoy's bed. I gave him a Numbing Potion, and then a potion that would help speed up his body's healing process. After that, I dispelled the dark curses placed on him and gave him a cleansing potion. Quickly, I conjured a bin as Malfoy woke only long enough to puke before passing out again; the potion made him do that to clear out anything left in his system. After giving him a series of potions and casting dozens of different healing potions on him, I applied the bruise balm, which almost instantaneously healed his bruises. After that, I conjured a chair and collapsed in it.

"Well, I've healed everything. Now, he just needs plenty of rest." I said tiredly. "Harry, could you give him a tablespoon of that Dreamless Sleep potion right there? Thanks love."

At this point, the sun was coming up, rising on the horizon, and after casting a _tempus_, I saw that it was almost seven in the morning. I'd been healing Malfoy for at least three hours. Luckily for me, my reserves were deep, and even as I rested now, I felt my magic replenishing itself. After doing what I'd asked him to do, Harry fought a yawn and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"You've been a great help Harry," I said softly, fighting my own yawn, "go on to bed. I need to watch Malfoy to make sure he remains stable."

Harry snorted and turned off the lights in the ward. He climbed into the bed on the left of Malfoy's and held open the comforter for me. Quickly putting up a monitoring ward around Malfoy's bed, I climbed in beside Harry and burrowed in as he held me tightly. "Do you want to tell me how this all came to be?" Harry murmured into my hair.

"Later," I whispered, "I need sleep.

Within seconds, I was out of it.

{Page Break}

I groaned as I heard a slightly softer mental alarm go off in my head, and waved my wand, dispelling it. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I sat up and looked around. Noting that I was in the Medical Wing, I caught movement to my left and looked over to see Malfoy attempting to sit up. He was sweating and groaning. Standing up swiftly, I gently pushed him back down onto his pillows.

"You need to rest Malfoy, geez, you damn near died." I muttered, running some spells over him. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not like it's anything new." He muttered darkly. Pretending I hadn't heard him, I handed him a bright orange potion.

"This should help with the soreness and the stiffness in your body, and this," I said, handing him a pale green potion, "should help regulate your body temperature."

Grimacing, Malfoy downed the two potions and handed me the empty vials. Replacing them on the tray, I checked his forehead, which seemed a bit warm. Pushing his sweaty hair from his face, I conjured a cloth, gently wet it with a spell, and placed it gently over his forehead. I heard him sigh in relief quietly, and he said nothing else. As I sensed him slip into a semi-sleeping state, I quietly stepped away from his bed, replacing the monitoring ward around him.

Glancing at Harry's sleeping form, I slipped out of the Medical Wing and headed to the nearest building, which held the kitchens. Silently started to prepare breakfast, I used a spell to softly play some of my favorite wizarding songs. I made simple pancakes, eggs, and bacon for Harry and I, and whipped up a special chicken soup for Malfoy. My mother had always made it for me when I was sick, and I felt that Malfoy could use some familiar care.

When I was done, I carefully levitated several trays back into the Medical Wing. As I entered the main ward, I paused in the doorway as I sensed the awkward silence. Harry was determinedly staring at the ceiling, while Malfoy was seemingly calmly staring out of the glass at the beach in the short distance. "I made breakfast." I announced as I stepped into the room.

Harry quickly sat up and smiled warmly at me as I set down the tray with his plate and glass of orange juice in his lap. He gave me a quick kiss, and set about devouring his food. I walked between the beds, and let Malfoy pull himself into sitting position, relaxing on the mountain of pillows behind him, before setting his tray in his lap. I saw Malfoy discreetly sniff the steaming soup before melting slightly.

"Here," I said, handing him a small vial filled with purple liquid, "this will help you regain your strength. Drink it before you eat, and don't worry, it's the last potion you have to take."

Malfoy obeyed, drinking the potion before beginning to eat his soup. After his first bite, I saw him relax even more into the pillows, and soon, he was finished. "Would you like some more?" I asked. He hesitated before nodding. Finding it odd that he hadn't spoken too much yet, I had Prim bring him a fresh bowl of soup before she popped away.

After breakfast, Harry tactfully excused himself, saying he was going to shower. When he'd left, Malfoy sighed. "Thank you Grey…for saving my life." He said softly.

"Tell me what happened." I requested quietly.

Malfoy's eyes hardened. "Bulstrode happened. That bint sent a letter to my father, telling him that I was turning on him, our cause, and everything it stood for. She made sure to add to how chummy I was becoming with Potter and his friends." He growled.

"And so your father did this?" I prompted. Malfoy nodded.

"I expect that this is just the beginning, honestly." He added.

"You could stay—"

"I couldn't." Malfoy said firmly. "My father would kill me, literally, if he knew I'd come to Potter, or one his friends, for help. In fact, I need to get back before he gets up and sees that I'm gone. I dunno how I'll explain being healed…"

"I suppose you're a bit too old to blame it on accidental magic, but I can place a different sort of glamour charm on you so that it'll look as though you're still injured. Of course, you have to act like it…wince, breathe harshly, limp and such, at least until he thinks you've healed." I suggested.

Malfoy nodded as Prim took away our dishes. He stood up and as I placed the glamour on him, noticing his state of undress, tinged pink slightly. I pointed to the neat pile of freshly washed clothes on the foot on the bed, and he thanked me before dressing. Standing up, Malfoy and I shook hands. "Thank you," he said again, solemnly.

I simply nodded. "You've still got you're emergency portkey?" I asked. He pulled the simple chain from beneath his shirt before tucking it out of sight again. "Good, it'll take you back to wherever you portkeyed from. Good luck Malfoy…" I said sincerely. Nodding, Malfoy portkeyed away.

I called Winky to clean up the Medical Ward before returning to my bedroom, where I found Harry still in the shower. Tiredly, I undressed and climbed in with him. As we washed, I quietly told him what had happened on the train and in the Medical Wing.

"And he went back to that bastard?" Harry asked, quiet anger in his voice. At first, he had been shocked and reluctant to believe it, but then I reminded him that half-living proof had appeared in my Medical Wing just hours ago. Understanding Malfoy's predicament, Harry had been angry on his behalf.

Thirty minutes later, we emerged from the shower pink and wrinkled. Drying off, I was too tired to dress and tossed my towel off before climbing into my own bed. Harry seemed to share my feelings and climbed, completely naked, into bed with me. Lying together, we held each other and fell asleep. We spent the rest of the day in bed, resting.

What an interesting way to start our summer…


	2. Just Hand Me The Damn Mallet

_Previous Chapter:_

_Thirty minutes later, we emerged from the shower pink and wrinkled. Drying off, I was too tired to dress and tossed my towel off before climbing into my own bed. Harry seemed to share my feelings and climbed, completely naked, into bed with me. Coming together, we held each other and fell asleep. We spent the rest of the day in bed, resting._

_What an interesting way to start our summer…_

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, I awoke as the sun peeked at the horizon. Sitting up slowly, I let the sound of the crashing morning waves calm me. The salty breeze blew through the open sliding glass door, and ruffled my bright red curls. Looking down at the love of my life, I smiled softly as Harry breathed slow and deep, sleeping peacefully. Lightly getting out of bed, I stood in the frame of the sliding door and let the sea air wash over me. I enjoyed the sounds of the native animals, mostly birds, out around the small island. In that moment, it suddenly sunk in that I had done it. I had made it.

I had had my doubts about whether or not I could make it at a real school with other students my age, especially what with my heritage, but I had done it. Not only had I ended the term as top of the entire year, but I'd also made plenty of friends, I'd helped those friends survive the trials of the year, and above all, I had found the love of Harry Potter. Looking over my shoulder at him, I felt a rush love and happiness. I had never been as happy as now, not since before my parents had died. Feeling quietly liberated, I slowly walked out onto the cool, moist grass. As I walked, my body smoothly shifted into the pure white body of a warhorse-sized wolf, with a bright, blood red slash of fur on my stomach.

As I shifted into my Lycan form, I took off running across the grassy grounds and soon arrived on the beach. I enjoyed a windy morning run until I sensed someone running towards me. Spinning around, I crouched and growled as a large pure black wolf ran towards me, his tongue lolling playful from his mouth. As he got closer, I took in his scent and perked up. Giving a wolfish grin, we came together and rolled around, wrestling in the sand. In the middle of the play-fight, we both shifted back into human form and I was left straddling a grinning Harry, his back on the warming sand. I held both of his arms over his head and leaned forward, my mouth hovering little more than a centimeter from his.

"You mastered your animal transfiguration?" I asked, amazed. Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I practiced with Ron or Hermione, sometimes both, whenever you weren't around. I wanted it to be a surprise." He said softly. Unable to resist, I closed the distance between our lips. Mid-kiss, Harry flipped us over so that he was holding his body over mine. Grinning, I flipped us over again and stood.

Transfiguring my pajamas into an emerald green bikini, I twirled for Harry. "If you can catch me Harry…" I said teasingly. Harry was on his feet before I even took off running. After chasing me down the beach, I started to run into the water, when strong arms grabbed me around the waist. Squealing happily, I felt my feet being lifted out of the water as Harry spun me around.

"Harry!" I screamed delightedly. He laughed and twisted quickly, suddenly carrying me bridal-style. I giggled as he carried me farther out to water, and exclaimed as a small wave hit us. I summoned our _Firebolt XT's_ and reached up from the water. Grasping the smooth handle, I pulled myself up and out of the water, and swing my leg over the broom. I watched Harry quickly do the same, and smiled before shooting off out over the water.

Flying up almost a hundred feet over the waves, Harry followed me, matching every move. Giving him a mischievous grin, I whistled. "Are you ready, Harry?" I called over the wind and the roaring waves. Harry simply shrugged and grinned. Using every ounce of grace and balance I possessed, I slowly balanced on the balls of my feet on the handle of my broom. I remained crouched, and as Harry stared at me amazed, I gave him a wolfish smirk and leapt forward, tackling him off of his broom.

"What—The—Hell!" Harry yelled as we fell rapidly towards the rising water. Unable to stop laughing, I gave Harry a quick kiss just as a huge wave reached up and plucked us from the air.

We rolled around in the water until Harry's need to breathe air became urgent. After breaking the surface, Harry and I flew back to the house and headed straight for our bedroom. Around noon, we had a nice small breakfast, and I told Harry to get dressed. "Dress how? Because, with you love, I'm never sure." He said, holding me to his chest.

"Dress casually Harry, and hurry up." I said, giggling as he nibbled on my shoulder. We took a quick, joint shower and I dressed in dark skinny jeans, sparkling blue pumps, and a matching bralet top. I quickly braided my hair in a long French braid as Harry dressed in an outfit similar to the one he'd worn on the train ride home, only he matched me in color.

When we were done, we made sure we had our wands and muggle money, before I shadowed us to our destination. Stepping out behind some trees, I looked at Harry as his jaw dropped. The sounds of carnival music filled the air, along with the sounds of rollercoasters on their tracks, the screams and laughs of people of all ages, and various vendors yelling to attract customers. "Welcome to the carnival, Harry." I grinned.

"Wow," he breathed, "I've never been to one before."

"I know, and so we're going to ride the rides, try the games, and eat cotton candy and funnel cake until we puke!" I said excitedly. Looking at all of the brightly colored tents and rides, I didn't even know where to start. We walked passed a few booths, simply watching everything.

"Hello young lady," a short, jolly looking man called, "perhaps your boyfriend would like to try his hand at basketball?" I looked at the shelves of huge teddy bears and looked up at Harry, giving him amber puppy-dog eyes.

"Harry," I said mock-pleadingly, "can you win me a teddy bear?" Harry looked from my large amber eyes, to the grinning basketball vendor, and back to me. Chuckling, Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll _try_ love," he compromised. "Alright, how does this work?" he asked the vendor, after handing him three pounds. The vendor handed him three small basketballs and pointed to the hoop behind him.

"If you can get one in the hoop, you get to pick a prize from the bottom shelf." I eyed the small bears with distaste. "If you get two in the hoop, you can pick from the second shelf, and so on."

Harry nodded and I took a step back to give him space. With aim honed from spell training, Harry held the ball with his fingertips, held it slightly above his head, bent his knees, and shot the ball. _Swoosh! _I grinned as it went straight into the net. "You go, love!" I cheered.

Harry shot me a lopsided grin over his shoulder, and shot perfectly again. On the third time, he licked his lips determinedly, and shot the ball. Just as he was shooting, we heard a scathing voice make a loud noise. The sound startled Harry and the ball bounced off of the rim. I saw Harry automatically go for his wand, but I grabbed his arm. We turned around as we heard two harsh, mocking laughs. They came from a couple, a boy and a girl about our age.

The boy was slightly shorter than Harry, but still lean. He had wispy brown hair, tan skin, and an arrogant sneer firmly in place. He reminded me of the old Malfoy. The girl hanging on his arm was eyeing me jealously. She had dirty blonde hair, tan skin, and honestly, a box had more curves that her. "Nice try, better luck next time!" the sneering boy jeered as he guided his girl away. She snottily flipped her hair over her shoulder and tried to match the boy's arrogant stride.

Rolling my eyes, I looked up at Harry to see him highly annoyed. Reaching up, I gave him a quick kiss. "Don't even worry about them Harry. They're just some snotty muggles, don't let them ruin your fun." I said.

"Err," the basketball vendor said, "sorry about that. That was Anthony Garrett, his father owns the carnival. He's a right little brat, but his father writes all our checks so we put up with him."

I waved my hand. "Don't worry about it. Can I pick a prize?" I asked. The vendor nodded. I decided on a bright purple monkey and tucked it under my arm as Harry and I continued. Immediately after that, I dragged Harry over to one of the food stands to try the funnel cake, the cotton candy, hotdogs, and corndogs.

After his first bite of a corndog, he bought a second one and ate it… and then promptly threw up in a nearby trashbin. Laughing, I led away Harry to find something to drink as we wandered the place. We tried out several more games, winning little prizes here and there. And finally, I pulled Harry in line for the biggest rollercoaster at the carnival. "Are you sure about this, Gia?" Harry asked, tilting his head back to look at the humungous ride.

I giggled. "Are you scared, Harry? Because if you are, we could ride the kiddie coaster…" I teased. Harry tinged pink and gave me a mock-glare.

"Definitely not." He said firmly. Still laughing, I kissed his cheek.

"Well good then. Really, it doesn't make sense for you to be a great seeker, but be scared to get on a rollercoaster." I pointed out. As the previous riders shakily stepped out of the cars, I grinned up at Harry. "Last chance to back out…" I said.

Grabbing my hand, Harry determinedly handed the guy our tickets and pulled me into the very first car, in the very first two seats. "You do know that we'll be the first to see the drop, right?" I asked, laughing as I helped Harry strap in. He looked a bit green but shrugged nonchalantly.

He almost jumped as the cars slowly started rolling on the tracks, and I couldn't keep the huge smile off of my face as we went around several bends before beginning the long, torturously slow climb up to the peak of the ride. At the very top, I gave Harry a fanged smile. "Enjoy!" I squealed, the last syllable being lost to my scream of delight as we rapidly dropped over a hundred feet, almost completely vertical downwards. Laughing and screaming, I looked at Harry who looked as happy as he did when he was flying his broom. As the ride picked up speed, he laughed and laughed. And finally, a few minutes later when the ride was over, we shakily climbed from the ride, adrenaline pumping.

We were just about to try another game of chance when we were attracted to a large, gathering crowd. After pushing our way to the front, we saw a large, gleaming, cherry red motorcycle on a large stand. Next to it was a large, muscled man. "Step right up and test your strength! Let's sort the men from the boys and see which one of you strong gentlemen can win this amazing hot ride!" he called temptingly.

Looking around the crowd, I saw many girls encouraging their men to try, but the men were unwilling to embarrass themselves. Scanning the surface thoughts of the muscled vendor, I rolled my eyes. He was just another greedy sleaze. The ball in the high striker had been lathered in some sticky substance that made it harder to shoot up the tube and hit the bell at least ten feet up. I grinned at Harry, knowing I had just found his birthday gift. As the crowd murmured, I let go of Harry's hand and stepped into the center.

The muscled vendor grinned leeringly at me and chuckled deeply. "Sweetheart, where's your lucky boyfriend? Is he coming to try out his strength?" he asked. I could hear the patronizing tone in his voice, and it grated on my nerves. Giving him a sweet smile, I pointed to Harry.

"There's my boyfriend, but he's not trying this… I am." I said loudly. Immediately, there were snickers and chuckles from the surrounding crowd. I was, after all, only 5'1 and 110llbs. None of them believed I could even lift the mallet.

"Sweetie, this game isn't for little girls." The man said. My grin turned into a smirk.

"Just hand me the damn mallet." I said lightly, a challenge clear in my voice. Shrugging indulgently, the man picked up a huge wooden mallet and held it out to me. I had no qualms about pulling on my Lycan strength, and I did so liberally. If I could lift Bulstrode off her feet and slam her into a wall, I think I could beat some stupid carnival game. Picking up the mallet by the handle, I shifted my legs and took a deep breath. Swinging it above my head seemed to shock the crowd, but as I put brute force behind my downward swing, they were stunned into silence as it struck the pad. Instantly, the sticky ball shot up fifteen feet and struck the bell at the top.

I dropped the mallet at the stunned muscle man's feet and grinned darkly at him. "Looks like this game is for little girls after all. Just leave my prize in your tent, I'll be back for it later." I said. Flipping my hair, I strode back over to Harry who, laughing, swept me up and spun me around.

After that, we tried a few more games and rides, and Harry won me two colorful stuffed animals, a dog and a gorilla, that were bigger than I am. He carried the gorilla while I carried the dog, and as we walked through the brightly lit carnival, now that the sun had gone down, I gazed up at the giant Ferris wheel. "Oh Harry, can we go on that, please?" I said excitedly. Smiling, Harry agreed.

After we had settled into the ride, Harry and I leaned against each other and enjoyed the slow circle the Ferris wheel made. When we reached the very top, the ride paused. Turning to Harry, I sighed happily. "Today has been a great day. So, how was your first carnival experience?"

"It was definitely interesting." Harry laughed. He looked down at me, his emerald eyes sparkling. "But it was a truly great way to spend the day with you Gia."

Blushing lightly, I tilted my head up and felt Harry's soft lips meet mine. We kissed lovingly and yelped as the ride gave a mighty lurch before continuing its circuit. At the bottom, we hopped off and headed back to the tent with my new motorcycle in it. The muscled man very reluctantly handed it and its key over, and I happily rolled it into a thick cluster of trees, with Harry helping me. After putting up a notice-me-not charm, I shadowed Harry and I back to the house.

"Muggle things don't work well around magic, so I'll keep this out in the shed." I said. Doing it the muggle way, we pushed the beautiful ride into a large, glass shed. We returned to our bedroom and washed off the day, and I put my two huge stuffed animals in one corner of the room, before we were cuddling on the couch in the living in my building and spending the rest of the night watching movies.

{Page Break}

The next day, I took Harry to the circus, and this time, I remembered to bring my camera. I took dozens of pictures of us with practically every performer or animal, especially a juggling bear. The day after that, we went to the aquarium. The day after that, we enjoyed a summer's day at a water park, and then an amusement park. We went to several basketball, baseball, and football games. We went to a muggle movie theater. We had a picnic in a random, large park. Somehow, I managed to get Harry to go bowling, skating, ice-skating, and even golfing, though we wrapped that up quickly. I even dragged Harry out to a few teen nightclubs. During that time, the Weasleys has come over, the Grangers had come over, the Lovegoods, and even Mr. and Mrs. Diggory had joined us for dinner. Three times, Malfoy had turned up in the Medical Wing. Each time, I'd heal him to the best of my abilities, let him rest, and he always insisted on returning home. I wanted to object, but it wasn't really my place, and so I focused on giving Harry the childhood experience he never had. Throughout that time, I had exchanged dozens of letters with people I knew, discussing serious topics, mainly the war, but I tried to keep Harry as happy as I could.

But all too soon, four weeks had gone by, and it was time for a very important day soon.

Harry's birthday.

One day a week before Harry's birthday, a beautifully hot Saturday, I rolled out of bed just before noon and teasingly enticed Harry out of bed with the promise of a nice, long shower. An hour later, we emerged in our towels and headed for our shared walk-in closet. I slipped into tight black skinny jeans, a loose, deep green sheer top, and matching pumps. I let my hair hang down, and grinned as Harry dressed in jeans, a V-neck, and trainers. Even with the casual way he dressed, Harry still managed to look sexy.

Grinning, we portkeyed to Diagon Alley because I'd insisted that I need new clothes for the upcoming trip to Italy. We were walking hand-in-hand down the main street, when Harry suddenly spoke. "Gia…have you thought about what you wanted to do after we graduate from Hogwarts?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "In terms of what? A career?" I replied. Harry shrugged. "Well, isn't that what career counseling is for?" Harry raised an eyebrow at me.

"Career counseling?" he asked.

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall told me that all fifth years meet with their Head of House to discuss their plans for after graduation. You know…so you can gear your OWL and NEWT classes towards your chosen career." I explained. Harry nodded slowly.

"Okay…but I'm curious now." He insisted.

Pondering, I shrugged slightly. "Well, I suppose I want to join the Holyhead Harpies straight after graduation." I said.

"You don't want to travel, or anything first?" Harry pushed.

I laughed. "Harry, we travel all the time, and besides, the team travels to loads of countries for games and like, promotional stuff." I said.

"So, you're just leaving?" Harry asked. I stopped walking and after a split second, Harry did too, and turned to me. His face was oddly blank, but as I stared in his eyes, I knew that these were more than just innocent questions.

"Come on," I said, pulling him towards a newly opened restaurant, "I'm hungry." Ten minutes later, we were settled at one of the tables outside the restaurant with lunch.

"Harry…what—I'm not trying to leave you or get away from you if that's what you meant." I said as we started eating.

"I know, it's just…I don't know. I thought we would spend time together, travel and make plans after graduation…It sort of just seemed…like what's expected for people after they graduate." he said softly. I looked at him, and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Harry, we can do anything after we graduate. We'll be adults by then. We still have three years to go, so much could change before then." I said.

"Like us?" Harry asked.

"What? Harry, no!" I was confused, and understanding at the same time. I knew that these were old insecurities that Harry was feeling, but I'd thought that we'd got past them. "I meant…" I sighed, "I meant like…in three years, who knows, I might not want to join the Harpies anymore. I might want to be a writer, or a Potions Master, or a healer. Who knows, maybe you'll run for Minister. I'm saying that we don't have to make definite plans now."

Harry nodded, and we fell into silence. As we ate quietly, I let my mind wander at the possibilities of the future, mainly dwelling on my current career choice as a member of the Harpies. But the more I thought about being a quidditch star, the more I remembered how celebrities, famous people like Harry, were treated. And then I wondered if I really wanted to live my life in the spotlight. No privacy, no settling down…

And finally, I think I understood where Harry was coming from. "Come on Harry," I said, standing up and grabbing his hand. We were both finished and I pulled Harry back onto the main street. As we walked, I smiled up at him. "Harry, what do you think about getting a flat, or an apartment, or a condo…or something, after graduation?" I asked.

He looked down at me quickly, searching my face, but I could already see the smile tugging at his lips. "What? Just the two of us?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, just a normal sized place for the two of us. I love my properties, but they are much too big for just two people. We could live in the muggle world, or the magical world, hell, we could rent a flat here in Diagon Alley." I laughed. "Harry?"

He hummed.

"What do _you_ want to do after graduation? Career wise, I mean." I asked.

"I want to be an Auror." He said quickly. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that what _you_ want to do? Or what everyone expects the Wonder Boy to do?" I questioned seriously. Harry peered down at me before looking ahead. We entered yet another shoe store, and talked as I tried on shoes.

"Well…Moody or— the fake Moody at least—said I'd make a great Auror. I'm hoping," he lowered his voice, "that the war will be over by then, and I'll be busy rounding up dark wizards and Death Eaters."

"Don't you think you'll be tired of fighting by then? Do you really want to live your life tracking down lowlifes?" I sighed. "And what about me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What if something happens to you while you're on duty? What am I supposed to do?" I asked softly, feeling pain in my chest just thinking about it.

"I won't—"

"You don't know that." I said quietly.

"You have plenty of money to support yourself." Harry said. I gave him a '_are you serious?_' look.

"Harry…it's not about that. I…I need you, Harry. I love you. If something happens to you…" I trailed off. And suddenly, I remembered a dream I'd had the previous year.

"I love you too Gia…and you're right. I don't know if I really want to be an Auror, or if I just don't want to disappoint the people that expect me to be one." He said softly. "Like you said, so much could change by then."

I looked up at him, already having chosen six pairs of heels. "Do you really think the war is going to be over in three years?" I asked quietly. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's more of a hope, you know? I'd like to attend graduation without worrying that Death Eaters will barge in and start throwing around AKs." He muttered.

I shook my head at Harry's imagination. I wanted to be amused, to write it off as impossible, but the truth is that was a very real possibility. "Well then, I suppose we need to get back to training. When we get back from Bulgaria, we can pick back up." I decided, before paying for my shoes and we left the store.

Though I had used the cover of shopping for Italy, I was actually on the lookout for another birthday gift for Harry. As we wandered the alleys, I made sure to watch Harry for any sign that he liked something. I had a few ideas, though, and I needed to talk to someone close to me.

Finally, around seven, Harry and I returned home and I had Winky make us dinner. After dinner, Harry settled in the living room while I changed into dark skinny jeans, a plain black shirt, and trainers. "Harry, I'll be back in a little while, I'm going over to Hermione's!" I called from our bedroom.

"What're you going over there for?" he called back.

"To plot how to take over Hogwarts, of course!" I replied. I heard him snort and knew he was shaking his head. I hurried into the living room and bent to give him a quick kiss. Looking at the television, I raised my eyebrows. "Roadrunner, Harry?" I asked, highly amused.

"What? I never got to watch cartoons with the Dursleys." He said, blushing lightly. Giggling, I kissed him again.

"Just don't go giving the twins any ideas!" I said, shuddering at the thought. I turned off the light in the hall and quickly shadowed into Hermione's dark backyard. Coming around to the front, a motion-detection light flared to life. Somewhat impressed, I walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell.

I heard the heavy steps of Dan Granger, and sure enough, he peeked out of the window before opening the door. "Gia, what brings you here?" he greeted as he ushered me into the house.

"I just needed to talk to Hermione about some things. You know, girl stuff." I said, grinning. Dan suddenly looked mildly uncomfortable at the topic and guided me into the living room where, predictably, Hermione and Jane Granger were reading books.

"Who was it, Dad?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her book.

I huffed. "To think that I came all this way…" I said woefully. Hermione's head snapped her and a large grin bloomed on her face. Closing her book, she hurried over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Gia," she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to my best friend, is that so wrong?" I asked, mock-tearfully. After greeting Jane, Hermione pulled me up the stairs on the right to her bedroom. It was neat and tidy, and filled with books. It was Hermione all the way. She perched on the edge of her bed as I plopped into her padded desk chair.

"So, what's up?" Hermione asked, smiling.

I took a deep breath before explaining everything Harry and I had talked about while in Diagon alley, finishing with, "and so we agreed to start training again when we come back from Bulgaria."

Hermione stared at me for a moment, processing everything I had told before nodding slowly. "I think…I think Harry was trying to see if you wanted to settle down with him after graduation." She said finally. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Just think about. He's asking you all of these questions about the future, and what you two could do together, and then he gets all happy when you mention getting a flat together. Remember, Harry's never really had a family, so it's possible that that's really all he wants."

"A family?" I clarified. Hermione nodded.

"Knowing Harry the way I do, and figuring that you two stay together, he'll probably want to get married and have a family some day, since he never had the chance to experience real family life." She explained.

"That…oddly makes sense but…" I sighed, "I just don't want to get my hopes up that I could have a normal future with Harry, and something happens to ruin it."

Hermione grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "That's what Ron and I are for, to make sure we all make it through this together." I smiled softly.

"Thanks Mione. This is why I love having a girl best friend." I said, slightly relieved. "Ok, well now, we need to plan Harry's birthday, which is in a week."

"I have his gift already." Hermione stated.

"What'd you get him?"

"I ordered a Puddlemere United poster and had Viktor send it off to the team for me to get it signed. They are, after all, Harry's favorite team. I've been keeping it in my trunk for months." She explained.

"That's perfect, he'll love that!" I said, grinning. "Now, as you know, I wanted to have my birthday bash over the summer, but I figured I could give Harry and Neville a joint one instead on the 31st."

Hermione nodded. "That sounds like it could work nicely. You'll have to update your invitations though." She pointed out. I bit my lip.

"I know but I want it to be a surprise for both of them, and they'll know if they see their invites." I bemoaned. Hermione shook her head.

"Just take Harry's while he's asleep, and owl Neville's for his. Tell him you need to check the spells on some of them, and you'll get it back to him as soon as possible." She said. I eyed her warily.

"I wonder how much Slytherin is in that pretty little head of yours." I muttered, before shaking away the thoughts. "That sounds like a plan. I have Neville's gift ready, as well as Harry's, and all that needs to be done is for me to get Harry away while we set up for the party."

"We could have Ron and the twins take him out to Diagon Alley as a birthday treat." Hermione suggested.

"You are bloody brilliant, Hermione. Now that birthdays are out of the way, we can talk about trips. From the 1st to the 8th, we'll be in Italy with your parents, from the 10th to 14th, we'll be in France with Fleur, and from the 15th to the 19th, we'll be in Bulgaria with Viktor. That leaves us a little less than two weeks before term starts. We could get in some last minute training with that." I said, making a mental calendar.

Hermione agreed. Peering at my best friend, I decided to explain to her about Malfoy's situation. When I was done, she appeared horrified. "And he keeps going back?" she hissed.

"That's what Harry said. I mean, I can't force him to stay with us if he doesn't want to. He's not ready to break away from his father yet. That's something he has to do on his own." I sighed.

We were about to discuss more possibilities of helping Malfoy, when Harry burst into the room, panicked. "What's wrong? What happened?" I asked quickly, standing.

"It's Malfoy; he's in the Medical Wing! He— he's in bad shape!" Harry said. I looked at Hermione.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered. We said our good-byes quickly and I shadowed us back home. Hurrying to the Medical Wing, I entered the main ward to find Malfoy lying in his usual bed, unmoving. In a somewhat familiar routine, I ran several deep diagnostic spells over him, but this time…this time was worse than any other. I sensed a dark curse within Malfoy. It started by damaging nerves, and then shutting down organs until the victim perished. Malfoy was probably already on Death's doorstep. Hell, he was probably banging on Death's front door.

I was oddly calm and detached as I tried to figure out what to do, but the answer was literally running through my veins. Eyeing my wrists, my mind raced with calculations based on my experience with Remus. A second later I summoned a syringe from the closet, removed the correct amount, and inject it into Malfoy's chest, straight to the heart. His entire body seized up before going completely limp. I listened as his heart stopped for a split second before getting stronger every second. Harry and I watched in silence as Malfoy's body healed of its usual increasingly worse injuries and cleansed it of the dark curse.

When the healing had finished, I sniffed him. "He's healed, and he'll feel a bit stronger for at least three days, but I didn't give him enough to turn him." I said after I ran a few diagnostic charms over him. I sighed and collapsed in my usual chair.

"What's wrong, Gia?" Harry asked.

I pushed my hair from my face and looked tiredly at Harry. "This is great training for the war and any sort of medical emergency, but, Harry…I can't keep doing this. That bastard is slowly killing him, and one day he's going to come here too damaged for me to fix him."

"You know how Malfoy feels about this." Harry said.

"I know, but it's high-time that Malfoy makes a decision." I countered.

"Make a decision about what?" said a soft voice. Looking up, I saw Malfoy easily sitting up. He examined his body and seemed to take mental stock. "You're getting really good at this healing thing." He muttered. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Malfoy, you have to choose. You can go back and let your father torture you again, and kill you, or you can just stay here where you'll be safe." I said firmly. Malfoy stared at me.

"I can't—"

"Yes, you can. You have to." I said seriously. My amber eyes met his stormy grey ones. "Mal—Draco," I said. Draco's eyes, which had lowered, snapped to mine as I spoke his first name for, perhaps, the first time. "I don't want to see you dead because you won't stand up to your father."

"But he's Lord Malfoy, he practically owns me." Draco said.

"But I outrank the Malfoys. If I decided to take you as my…apprentice or something, you'd be temporarily emancipated. I could bring you into my family as my ward, and then let you get fully emancipated." I suggested. Draco and Harry stared at me.

"You would do that for me? Even after how I treated you at the beginning of last year?" he asked. I snorted.

"Being a prat doesn't warrant being tortured and slowly killed by your own father." I insisted. Finally, Draco nodded slowly. "Great…I expect you'll want to write to Pansy, or perhaps floo to her place?"

"I'll floo as it's quicker. I need her to get my belongings from the manor." He said, standing. Harry and I watched him floo away.

"Prim!" I called tiredly. "Can you prepare a room in the second building for Draco, please?" I asked after she'd arrived. She nodded and popped away.

Harry and I returned to our bedroom and climbed into bed, holding each other. Through the wards, I knew when Draco had returned and knew that he had not brought anything back with him. The wards didn't detect any ill intent either. "Harry, I'll go show Draco to his room. I'll be back in a minute." I said softly, climbing out of bed.

Hurrying back out to the Medical Wing, I poked my head into the main ward. "Come on, Draco." I said. He looked up.

"Where are we going?" he said, gathering his cloak.

"To your new room." I said simply.

"You're letting me stay here?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," I said. "I wouldn't do all of this to get you free and then put you out on the streets. I'm sure you could stay with one of your friends, but their parents are close to your father."

Draco followed silently beside me as he exited the Medical Wing for the first time. He seemed highly impressed with the place, and the walk was pleasant as the night was warm and breezy. We arrived at the second building soon enough and I took him to the room nearest the main hall, and led him inside, waving my wand and lighting several candles. "Welcome to your new room, Draco." I said.

I was about to leave the room when Draco called my name. Turning halfway towards him, I raised an eyebrow. I was surprised when Draco invited me into the room, but I entered and sat in a furry half-sphere chair beside his bed. Somehow, we ended up talking about recent events, school, our childhoods, and even tentatively about the war. It was around four in the morning when I finally bid Draco a goodnight and returned to my bedroom. Harry was already fast asleep and I took that moment to remove his party invite from his bedside nightstand.

I quickly wrote out a note to Neville and Sirius, and sent them off with Ario who had been on his perch. I knew he would hunt while he was out, and I figured Harry wouldn't object as Hedwig took off to join Ario. Finally, I crawled back into bed and cuddled up with Harry. Even in sleep, he shifted and held me tightly to his body. I soaked up his warmth and practically melted in his arms.

I swear I loved Harry more and more everyday…


	3. Surprises

_Previous Chapter:_

_Finally, I crawled back into bed and cuddled up with Harry. Even in sleep, he shifted and held me tightly to his body. I soaked up his warmth and practically melted in his arms. I swear I loved Harry more and more everyday…_

**Chapter Three**

The next day, I got Neville's invitation and a quick reply from Sirius before Harry, Draco and I headed to Gringotts. We got everything settled and within thirty minutes, Draco Malfoy had become Draco Black. I had made him take an Unbreakable Vow to not reveal or betray anything he learned about any of us or the people we were close to unless _I_ specifically told him he could reveal one specific bit of information. He hadn't been too thrilled about being Sirius's ward, but after the two had exchanged several letters, they seemed to get along a lot easier, perhaps through similar experience.

That day, I also used the master invitation to update them. They now said:

_You are cordially invited to the joint surprise birthday bash of Harry James Potter and Neville Franklin Longbottom. The party will be taking place at an undisclosed location (due to security measures) on July 31__st__, 1995 from 9:00pm – 2:00am. It is a beach party, so please come dressed for tropical weather. All of the rules of the previous party still apply._

In the week leading up to Harry's birthday, I found myself talking more and more to Draco at random hours of the day and night. Sometimes it would be early morning, and sometimes I'd get up in the middle of the night to get something to drink, and he'd be sitting in the kitchen, sipping tea. In those days, I learned a lot about Draco and why he had become the person I once knew him as, and as he'd requested, I kept everything he told me to myself. During the few visits we had with our friends, Draco stayed in his room, not yet comfortable hanging around them. Hell, he was barely comfortable living in the same place as Harry. But I suppose four years of hate and animosity did that to people.

I had made sure to brief the Weasleys on the plan, and they were ready to go along with it. And so, on Harry's birthday, I awoke him in his favorite way, making sure to do everything and visit all the places he liked. After that, I used our favorite peppermint body oil and gave him a _thorough _full body massage. When I was done, Harry was practically a pile of gooey mush. He was incredibly happy as he carried me greedily into the shower. We went as far as we usually did, and spent most of the morning between the shower and the bed. We only paused for Harry to go through the huge pile of gifts from close friends and family. When we finally stopped way after noon, I rolled until I was straddling Harry.

Trailing my nails lightly down his chest, I felt him shiver under my touch. Grinning, I leaned down and pulled him into a deep kiss, conveying everything I felt for him in that one action. "Happy Birthday, love." I whispered when we broke apart.

I made tacos for lunch and Draco quietly joined us at the granite-topped island in the kitchen. He sat quietly as he fixed his tacos, but before he started eating, he looked oddly at Harry. "Happy Birthday, Pot—Harry." He said softly. He reached into his robe (Pansy had gotten all of his things from Malfoy Manor), and handed Harry a small box with a red and gold bow on it.

Harry looked stunned but I simply smiled brightly. As he slowly took the box, he gave Draco a small grin. "Thanks Mal—Draco," he said. I watched as he opened the box and his eyes popped. Inside was a silver and gold watch. "Damn," Harry whistled. "This is… this is amazing Mal—Draco, thank you!"

"Err…" Draco said, looking down at his food. He still was uncomfortable around Harry, but as Harry made an effort to warm up to the Slytherin, he'd become less cold and became simply…awkward. "I, err, heard that you're old one broke in the…the second task last year, so I got you a new one. It has all the charms on it to protect it from water, fire, etc…" He said quietly.

Harry smiled warmly as he slid the watch over his wrist and it shone in the light. "Aww," I cooed mockingly, "Harry's got a big boy watch now." I giggled.

Harry pinched my bum where Draco couldn't see and I jumped, startling the blonde. Harry chuckled while I shot a glare at him. "You can't maim the birthday boy, love." He chided, kissing my cheek.

"It won't be your birthday forever, Potter." I muttered, grinning. My grin widened as I saw Draco hiding a small smile at our playful back-and-forth.

"Don't forget, Neville, Ron and the twins will be here soon to take you and Neville out birthday shopping." I reminded him smoothly as we ate. Harry nodded, groaning happily over his tacos. I laughed. "At least I found something new that you like. You are so picky sometimes."

"Gia, just give me some treacle tarts and I'll survive." He said, laughing.

"Treacle tarts aren't real meals." I replied.

Harry grinned at me before looking at Draco, who was eating silently and staring off into space. Since moving in, he only spoke during our random heart-to-hearts, but other than that, he spoke as little as possible, mostly lost in his own thoughts. His father had tried to send a tracking Howler, but the wards hundreds of miles around out in the ocean had scrambled the spell and deflected the letter.

"Hey, err, Draco," Harry said, wiping his mouth, "do you want to come with us?" I knew that Draco was even more uncomfortable around the Weasleys, and he'd been terribly cruel to Neville in previous years, but he nodded slowly.

"Sure, I...I could use a normal outing. Do you mind if I invite Blaise and Theo?" he asked. Harry shrugged, and Draco excused himself to go floo call his two friends.

"That was nice of you, Harry." I commented, kissing his cheek.

Harry shrugged again. "I figured the guy could do with some normal, guy fun. This place is great, but I'm sure he could use a change of scenery. And it'll give Ron and the twins a chance to get to know him more; Neville especially." He explained. I stared at him, stunned at the mature, thoughtful answer.

"You truly amaze me sometimes, Potter." I muttered.

"And that's why you love me?" He said cockily. I laughed and kissed him.

"Of _course_, Harry." I said.

After we finished eating, Harry and I headed to the foyer to meet our friends. Harry was dressed a bit nicer today for his birthday, and he looked absolutely dashing. I was wearing tight jeans that showed off my curves in every possible way, blue pumps, and a matching half-shirt. I felt the wards around the floor being knocked on and knowing who the two people were, allowed them through. Stepping gracefully through the fireplace was Blaise Zabini and Theodore (Theo) Nott.

"Welcome to my home, Zabini, Nott." I greeted. Both boys, not breaking tradition, kissed the back of my hand before shaking Harry's.

"Honestly," Blaise said suddenly, "you're helping our mate out in the biggest way possible. You've saved his life many times, he's told us. I think, for the sake of circumstances, that we can drop all the formal bullshit."

I laughed and shrugged. "That's fine with me." I said easily.

"Me as well," Harry said.

"Oh, and Happy Birthday, Potter." Theo and Blaise said. Harry thanked them.

Draco entered the foyer and greeted his friends more casually. I could instantly see that he was much more comfortable with two familiar, friendly faces around him. As the three caught up,—I heard the two Slytherins drilling Draco, making sure he was being taken care of—the floo flared again and Ron, Fred, and George Weasley tumbled out.

"Ginny'll be through in a minute." Fred coughed, brushing off his clothes. The three redheads and Harry greeted each other enthusiastically, and then the three Weasleys swept me up in mocking hugs and kisses all over my cheeks and forehead until Harry pulled me away.

"Oi," he said, trying to give them a stern glare, "can you loons keep your paws and lips off my girlfriend?"

"It'll be awfully hard…" Fred said devilishly, waggling his eyebrows at me. Ron slapped him on the back of his head.

"Oh shove it Fred," he laughed. I noticed that Ron had once again shot up, and he also filled out. He was less gangly and more muscled; he was built more like Charlie while the twins were tall and lean like Bill. His voice also sounded deeper, something I noticed with Harry and Draco too. Once more, the floo flared and Neville stepped through.

There was a moment of stunned silence as we stared at him.

Neville blushed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head of dark brown hair. He'd shot up to at least 5'8, just slightly shorter than the rest of the boys in the foyer, he'd lost a lot of weight and turned the rest of it into not yet developed muscle, his shoulders and chest had broadened slightly, and though his face was thinner, I could still see the sweet, shy little brother.

"Damn Neville," George said, breaking the silence.

We all laughed but not cruelly, and after the three redheads and Harry greeted Neville, I gave him a loving hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Neville!" I said happily.

"Thanks Gia," Neville said, and I noted that his voice was also slightly deeper. "And thank you for the gift you sent yesterday."

"No problems, I'm glad you liked it." I said calmly, not mentioning that the real gift was yet to come. "Alright," I clapped, smiling, "Fred, George, Ron, Neville, I'm sure you know Draco, Blaise, and Theo. Harry invited them to join you lot today."

Neville's smile slipped the tiniest bit as he saw the three Slytherins, but he warmed as they greeted him politely and wished him a happy birthday.

There was a pause as the three Weasley brothers gave each other evil grins before swooping upon the poor Slytherins and giving them sloppy, loud-smacking kisses on their faces until the Slytherins, stunned and laughing in disgust, pushed them away. "You sure this is a good idea, Draco?" Theo muttered, wiping his face, though his lips were caught between a smirk and a grin.

"They're completely around the bend," Draco murmured back, fighting a grin, "but you get used to it quickly."

"Well love, we'll be going then." Harry said. He leaned down and pulled me into a deep kiss, ignoring the catcalls and whistles from the twins. "I love you, Gia." He murmured.

"I love you too, Wonder Boy. And Happy birthday." I murmured back. I gave the Weasleys and Neville hugs as they and Harry floo'ed to the Leaky Cauldron, and I made sure to playfully ruffle Draco's hair before he left.

"Must you always ruin perfection, Gia?" he groaned, trying to fix it.

"You know you love it, Draco." I said. I gave him a quick hug, and patted Blaise and Theo on the shoulder as they left. Minutes later, Ginny shot through the floo.

"I've been trying to use the floo for like ten minutes, those bloody idiots." She grumbled, brushing soot from her clothes. She was wearing muggle skinny jeans, white trainers, and a white tank top. I couldn't help but notice that Ginny was developing into a beautiful teenager and, according to her, she and Neville were still going strong.

"Oh you've got to see him, Gia!" she gushed. "He's gone through some sort of growth spurt and he told me he started working out this summer. It's done wonders for his looks and his confidence."

"Actually, you just missed him. He looks great." I smiled.

"Oh, I didn't miss him. He came by the Burrow for breakfast this morning, and we went on a date yesterday for his birthday." Ginny said happily.

I smiled at the good news about my little bro and his girlfriend. "That's great Gin, does your mum and dad like him?"

"Oh, Mum absolutely adores Neville, and Dad likes him tons too. They…they knew his parents, and so they tell him all sorts of stories about them." Ginny sighed.

"He told you, didn't he?" I asked knowingly. She nodded.

"It's just…it's not fair, you know? Good people like you, Neville, and Harry, you guys got dealt the bullshit hands in life." She said sadly. I pulled the girl into a hug.

"Don't worry about it Ginny. It's only served to make us stronger and appreciate what we do have." I said wisely. "Now, tell me more about you and Neville."

Slowly, her eyes lit up.

"It's all just amazing. Of course, Ron and the others tease him loads whenever he comes over to visit, but he's gotten used to it, and he evens gives them some sharp comebacks as well." She said happily. At that moment, Hermione also shot through the floo and I caught her quickly.

"Phew," she said, brushing her hair from her face, "I wasn't ready for that." We all squealed happily and hugged.

"Alright," I said, after we broke apart, "we've got six hours to go out, buy loads of decorations, food, drinks, etc., and come back, and have this place ready for a party."

"Do you have a plan, Oh Wise One?" Hermione drawled.

"I wanted to hit the muggle world for paper plates and cups and stuff, but I want magical decorations, they'll be more exciting. I've already given Prim and Winky specific instructions for Harry and Neville's mountain-sized cake, but everything else we'll be getting while we're out. I'm paying for everything, and I want nothing but the best for my loves." I said, looking at them both. They nodded, smiling knowingly.

"So how are _you_ and Harry doing?" Ginny asked. I grinned.

"Better than ever, Gin. He's changed so much from the boy I met almost a year ago, but he's still the same wonderful person as well." I said, almost dreamily.

Ginny giggled. "I hope Neville and I have something that amazing one day."

"Just take it slow, Gin. There's no reason to rush anything, or it'll ruin everything. Remember that." I said, looking at the younger girl. She nodded to show she understood and agreed.

"Don't worry Gia, you know Neville's a perfect gentlemen, and I'm not like…Cho Chang." She said, her lip curling slightly in disgust. Hermione and I shared a look. Yes, we had all heard of Cho's reputation.

"Well, that's enough gossip, we've got lots to do." I said. I grabbed a handful of floo powder and we all squeezed into the fireplace. "Daniel Miltes Office!" I said.

Immediately, we disappeared in a spinning flurry of green flames. All too quickly, we were spat out. I stepped out easily and steadied my two friends. We arrived in a tastefully decorated office with a glass desk and a rolling chair behind it, facing a large window that overlooked one of the upscale branches off of Diagon Alley. On the walls were framed gold and platinum records, music awards, and posters of various popular wizarding bands.

"Who is Daniel Miltes?" Hermione asked.

"He's the manager of the Weird Sisters." I said calmly.

"Miltes?" Hermione said slowly. "Like, Ceria Miltes, C-Cedric's girlfriend?"

I nodded, ignoring the tightening in my chest. "He's Ceria's father." I said.

Ginny grabbed my arm. "Please don't tell me you booked the Weird Sisters for Harry and Neville's party." She said rapidly. I grinned down at her.

"Fine, then I won't tell you." I teased.

At that moment, a tall, thin blonde man strolled into the office. He was still talking to his secretary and didn't notice us until he closed his office door and looked up. Upon seeing me, he beamed and walked forward. "Well if it isn't Gia Grey!" he said. I kissed both of his cheeks, and he kissed my hand.

"It is," I said. "Daniel, these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Miltes." Hermione said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I'm a huge fan of the bands you manage." Ginny added.

"Please, call me Daniel." He insisted.

"How's Ceria holding up?" I asked. Daniel sighed.

"Much better since the funeral, actually. Thank you for helping my princess get through this." He said, "I liked Cedric. He was one of those very rare, good guys and he genuinely cared for my daughter."

I nodded, pushing away the odd watery feeling in my throat. "Are the guys ready for tonight?" I asked.

"The guys?" Hermione asked.

"The Weird Sisters." I supplied.

"Yes," Daniel replied, "they wanted you to veto the final playlist. They're in the studio now if you want to go?"

"You two ready to meet the Weird Sisters?" I asked. Hermione and Ginny grinned largely and nodded rapidly.

Daniel led us from his office, through a reception area, and down a hall with studios on either side. In the very last one on the left, we entered quietly. Ginny squeaked at the sight of the eight men, and it was interesting to see them without all of their hairy, torn clothes. We could see their lips moving and them playing their instruments, but we couldn't hear.

"Here," Daniel said, handing each of us a pair of the wizarding equivalent to headphones. He messed with a few buttons and knobs on the sound board, and suddenly we could hear one the Weird Sisters' best songs, _This is The Night_. It was my favorite song and the guys sounded great.

"…_I've got to get to grips, I don't want to feel like this, your voice keeps haunting me, I cannot eat or sleep, I'm going crazy in this hazy fantasy, you put a spell on me, aw but I ain't going down at all_…"

My head snapped up and I, along with Ginny and Daniel, stared at Hermione incredulously, and she stopped singing.

"What, did I sound that bad?" She asked.

I snorted. "Bad? No, that sounded damn good actually."

Ginny nodded. "Definitely better than Celestina Warbeck." She added. "You know mum hates her."

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" I asked, poking her in the arm. She swatted my hand away, her cheeks red.

"Well, I'm not that good. I use to sing for my parents, but that was all," Hermione insisted.

Daniel disagreed. "Darling, you've got a great voice. You ever thought about a singing career?" he asked, completely serious.

"Err, no…" Hermione said slowly.

"You should consider it. You've got an amazing voice, rather rare to have such untrained talent. Perhaps with some singing lessons, you could be huge." He complimented.

Ginny and I exchanged large grins. Career counseling would be interesting this year.

We listened to the guys finish playing more songs, and I jotted down a list of songs I knew Harry would like. When they were done, all eight members of the band filed out of the booth. "Gia!" they all yelled, and I found myself being swept up in cheek kisses and short jokes.

"I can't believe you've actually reached five feet." Donaghan Tremlett teased. I snorted and poked his chest.

"Actually, I'm five-two. And I can't believe you got married." I countered.

"Keeping up with me, are you, love?" he laughed.

"It made front-page news in the Prophet," I snorted. He and the guys roared with laughter. "Guys, guys!" I called. Finally, they settled down. "These are my best friends Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. They're huge fans."

Hermione and Ginny were incredibly red as the guys descended on them in their usual playful way, and I couldn't help but laugh at them all. "Are you lot ready to play at my boyfriend's and pseudo-brother's birthday bash tonight?" I asked after we'd all sat down somewhere.

"I can't believe my little Gia is dating Mr. Boy-Who-Lived himself." Orsino Thruston, the drummer, teased.

"He's more than that, Orsino. And certainly nothing like how the Prophet makes him out to be. You can all meet him tonight." I said, automatically defending Harry.

"Of course," Myron Wagtail said easily, "what do you think of our newest song, _Magic Works_?"

I grinned. "My favorite is _This is The Night,_ but _Magic Works_ is a good one, too. I'm pretty sure that's the song that goes like… _So, believe that magic works, don't be afraid, of being hurt, don't let this magic die, the answer's there, oh, just look in her eyes…_" I sang.

"I might be a wee bit jealous," Myron muttered, grinning. He was the band's lead singer.

"She's got a bit of talent, eh?" Daniel asked.

"More than a bit," Kirley Duke, the lead guitarist, said.

I laughed. "Oh, please," I said, shaking my head and grinning. I ignored Hermione's subtle head shakes. "You should hear Hermione sing, she's much better than me."

"Is that so?" Myron inquired, smiling down at Hermione who was blushing harder than ever.

"N-not really," Hermione squeaked.

Ginny waved her hand. "She's being modest." Her eyes brightened. "Oh Hermione, you should sing something at the party! Both of you—together!"

"I don't know…" we said in unison. There were immediate protests.

"I'll think about it!" Hermione compromised.

I handed them the playlist I had come up with and they agreed. "Great, the galleons should hit Daniel's account in a few hours." I said standing. Ginny and Hermione followed suit. "It was great to see you all again." I said. After another round of hugs, the girls and I left.

"So, what did you two think of the guys?" I asked after I'd shadowed us near a muggle shopping center.

"They're great, and so cool!" Ginny grinned. "Wait till Ashley and Izzy find out I met the Weird Sisters!"

"Gryffindors in your year?" I asked. She nodded.

"They aren't stuck-up like most celebrities, so that's good." Hermione said.

We hit up a muggle grocery store for paper cups, plates, and utensils, and then we headed back into the wizarding world. We headed straight for the wizarding version of Party City and spend at least two hours in there picking out decorations and I such. I found a furniture store and bought loads of tiki torches for the beach. When we were done, we headed back to the house, I locked down the floo and set about decorating everything: the inside of the house, the outside of the house, lights through the trees and leading down the stone paths, and especially around the beach.

I floo-called in some wizarding construction workers and paid them to construct a _giant _stage on the beach for the Weird Sisters to perform on, and I warded it against the water and sand. We lined the beach with the torches and floating lights for when the sun went down, we set up confetti canons, flame canons that shot out streams of fire, canons that shot out Weird Sisters t-shirts, huge lights, the whole nine. It would really be like a concert and a party.

Around seven, Hermione, Ginny, and I headed back inside the house and went for the kitchen. After seeing that Prim and Winky had everything under control, we decided to get ready. I let them shower first as I painstakingly picked out outfit after outfit before throwing them all back into the closet. "Dammit, what am I going to wear!" I bemoaned.

"Calm down Gia," Hermione said, emerging from my bathroom. "You know how you were all sad about not being able to wear that green dress again? The one you wore to the Yule Ball? Well, now you can. You _know_ how much Harry loved seeing you in that dress."

"But…but I already wore that dress to an event!" I said, almost hysterically. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry Gia, but sometimes, you are so spoiled." She said, although she didn't say it in a mean way, and she was still giggling. "Come on, that doesn't matter. Look, you know you'll look absolutely delicious in that emerald green hormone escalator."

Turning the idea over in my head, I finally nodded. "Fine, I'll wear it, but I need to switch up my shoes and accessories, and I need to do my hair." As I finally pulled out my beloved Yule Ball dress, I picked out brand new sparkly emerald green flat sandals to go with it, along with different accessories. After I'd gotten out of the shower, I got dressed and did my hair in slightly wilder curls that looked well with my naturally bright, blood red hair color.

Hermione wore a short, form-fitting ice blue dress with a sparkly bodice and sweetheart neckline. She let her hair fall down her back in loose spirals. Ginny wore something a bit more conservative as she was younger than us. She simply wore black shorts, a deep purple sheer shirt, and matching flat sandals. I did her hair in a mass of fiery curls, and we were ready. At a quarter till nine, the floo wards were knocked on and I felt that it was Draco, Blaise, and Theo.

We hurried to foyer and I let them in. I ignored the quiet admiring looks I received from them. "Thank Merlin you three are here, I'll need you to help me greet all the guests, direct them through the kitchen and outside on the path." I said quickly.

"No problem Gia," Draco said smoothly, "just calm down. We had fun, but we begged off staying in the alley because I figured you'd need some help. The Weasleys are actually doing a good job of keeping Harry and Longbottom occupied."

I nodded. "That's good. The first guest will arrive at precisely nine o'clock, after that, it'll be a steady stream. I'll greet them first and pass them on to Draco. Draco, you'll point them to the kitchens where Ginny will show them the food and drinks. After that, she'll point them to the door where Blaise will show them down the stone paths, and Hermione will pick up from there and lead them to the concert area. Theo, you have this intimidation factor going, so I need you to make sure no one strays somewhere else until we're all outside." I said.

Everyone nodded in understanding and ten minutes later, the first guest arrived.


	4. Because Happiness Doesn't Last Forever

_**A/N:**__** It really does give me immense motivation to continue writing, editing, and posting chapters after I read the encouraging and constructive reviews that my readers submit. To see the enthusiasm of my readers for me to post a new chapter and continue the story…it's a good feeling.**_

_**A/N2:**__** Also, the songs in this chapter and the previous chapter are not mine, I did not create them nor do I own them. They are actual Weird Sisters song that I happened to stumble upon while doing a bit of research on Harry Potter Wiki.**_

_**A/N3: I felt that I should perhaps forewarn my readers, vaguely of course, so as not to ruin the chapter before you read it. The events in this chapter…it may make some of you upset with one or more of the characters, but I promise that it'll all work out soon enough, just stick with it and read on through! Also, some things may seem a bit inappropriate for a bunch of teenagers, but…well, they are teenagers, and it is a party, after all. Enjoy!**_

_Previous Chapter:_

_I nodded. "That's good. The first guest will arrive at precisely nine o'clock, after that, it'll be a steady stream. I'll greet them first and pass them on to Draco. Draco, you'll point them to the kitchens where Ginny will show them the food and drinks. After that, she'll point them to the door where Blaise will show them down the stone paths, and Hermione will pick up from there and lead them to the concert area. Theo, you have this intimidation factor going, so I need you to make sure no one strays somewhere else until we're all outside." I said._

_Everyone nodded in understanding and ten minutes later, the first guest arrived._

**Chapter Four**

It was Ceria Miltes.

"Ceria!" I said happily. The blonde girl and I hugged and kissed cheeks.

"Hey Gia, you look great as usual. Daddy wanted me to come early to make sure everything was set up." She said, looking around with wide eyes.

I nodded and pointed out Draco down the hall. "Just go to Draco, and he'll direct you to the right place. More guests should be here—"

As I spoke, five people appeared: Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan. I greeted them and sent them along with Ceria. After that, it was certainly a steady stream, but even though I only knew most of them by name, I recognized all of them: Clearwater, Davies, Fawcett, Corner, Terry, Goldstein, Stebbins, Smith, Justin, Ernie, Hannah, Susan, and of course, the entire Gryffindor House from fifth year up, with a few fourth years. I lost count after two hundred and eighty-nine students, but still more arrived. Fleur and three girls from Beauxbaton arrived, as well as Viktor and three boys from Durmstrang. I was equally kind and polite to all of the Slytherins that arrived, and they seemed a bit more comfortable after seeing Draco so at ease in my home. After the steady flow slowed, thinned, and then trickled, finally, the last of the guests arrived.

Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davies popped into the foyer. "Hello Grey, nice place you got." Pansy said, looking around the foyer.

"Pansy, Daphne, Tracy, nice to see you again. And wait until you see the rest." I replied. "Draco's right there, Blaise and Theo are a bit farther out, just go to Draco and he'll direct you. I think you're the last of the guests, so Harry and Neville will be here soon."

With a pause, I turned and closed down the floo and made sure to redirect the boys' portkeys before following the girls down the hall to Draco, where they immediately began catching up with each other. We found Ginny relaxing in the kitchen where almost every counter was covered in snacks, treats, and drinks. "Prim and Wink are amazing, Gia!" She said. "They replenish the food as fast as it goes, and believe me, practically everybody took something to eat or drink with them."

"That's good, come on Gin, it's almost time." I said excitedly.

The little redhead nodded and hopped down from her seat at the island. We gathered up Blaise, Hermione, and finally Theo on the way out to the beach and even I was a little stunned. The sun had long since gone down and the beach was lit up wonderfully, the clear blue water had wizarding lights every few feet and it was lit up as well. There were _hundreds_ of teenagers just talking and admiring the place, but they all kept looking at the empty stage. I led my group up to the front of the stage before going up onto it. As I stepped up to the microphone, everyone fell silent. Right on time, I sensed Ron, George, Fred, Harry, and Neville portkey in behind the curtains.

"Are you lot ready for the best night of your lives?" I yelled. I was immediately met with cheers, whistles, and applause. "It's time to bring out the birthday boys, so everyone, please give a round of applause for Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom!"

As the curtain pulled aside, the Weasley brother led two blind-folded birthday boys to stand next to me. As the cheers and applause peaked, we untied their blindfolds and both boys were stunned as they looked out at the sea of teenagers.

"G-Gia!" Harry exclaimed, but I could see the huge smiles tugging on both of their faces.

"Come on birthday boys, give them something to cheer for!" I said. Grinning at each other, Harry and Neville raised their arms triumphantly and the noise damn near shattered my eardrums.

"Excellent, excellent," I said, as the crowd calmed, "Harry, Neville, I have one of many surprises for you tonight, as this lovely stage wasn't constructed for simply us. Playing specifically for your birthday, please welcome…the Weird Sisters!"

As I screamed into the microphone, the band appeared in a blaze of flashing lights and fire, and they immediately began to play one of their faster songs. Somehow the noise from the crowd became even louder as the girls screamed and the guys yelled. I pulled Harry, Neville, and the Weasley boys down to where my previous group was standing at the very front of the crowd, and we had to yell to be overheard.

"You did all of this for us?" Neville yelled to me. I grinned.

"Of course, Neville! Nothing but the best for my boys." I yelled back.

"But…they're the Weird Sisters!" Harry shouted.

"I know!" I grinned as a literally endless stream of red and gold confetti started raining down, muggle and magical fireworks began going off high in the air, spelling out "Happy Birthday Harry and Neville!" and doing all sorts of designs, the flame cannons shot out stream of harmless but cool fire, and the other cannons started shooting out Weird Sisters' t-shirts. The crowd was going insane.

As everyone drank and loosened up, we all started dancing with the crowd to the music. We must've danced for more than two hours when the band's current song faded out and we all cheered for them. "Witches, wizards, and odd little creatures," Myron called to more cheers, "we'd like to wish our newest mates, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, a happy birthday!"

The two boys blushed as we once again cheered for them.

"But we have a very special treat," he said conspiratorially. The crowd hushed. "Please welcome Harry's girlfriend and one of their best friends, two of our close friends, Gia Grey and Hermione Granger, as they help us sing our next song!"

Even as the cheers and applause deafened me, I felt my face flush, Hermione looked even redder. The Weasleys, Harry, Neville, and the Slytherins we'd been with all ushered us up to the stage where we were forced next to Myron. "I am going to kill you for this." I murmured to the lead singer even as I smiled at the rambunctious crowd, and a microphone appeared in my hand. Hermione stood on my right, almost frozen as she looked out at the crowd.

"I cannot do this! Dammit Gia!" Hermione growled to me. She took a step back towards the stairs, but I grabbed her arm.

"Come on Mione, do something spontaneous for once!" I pushed. She snorted.

"Being friends with you, Harry, and Ron means that my entire _life_ is spontaneous." She bit her lip, looking at my encouraging smile, Myron's knowing grin, and our friends cheering at the front of the crowd. "Fine, but all of you owe me big time."

Another microphone appeared in Hermione's hand. "What song are we singing, then?" I asked.

As the music started I knew, and I grinned, easily nodding in time to the beat. I briefly looked down at my group of friends and at seeing Harry's smiling face, I felt a jolt of energy. Looking at Hermione, I knew she couldn't resist relaxing as the bass vibrated throughout the entire stage, flowing through our bodies. Her body lost its terrified stiffness and she gripped the microphone in her hand tightly, but finally, she smiled.

As the music picked up, Myron, Hermione, and I looked at each other, grinning hugely, and we burst into action. Suddenly, Hermione and I were dancing around the stage as Myron sang the intro. Our heads were swinging, and I could see that Hermione felt as alive as I did as the crowd's noise surged rapidly, lifting us up to a natural high. Bringing the microphone to my mouth, I started singing.

"_Your hands are shaking baby, You ain't been sleeping lately, There's something out there, And it don't seem very friendly does it?_" I sang quickly, in time to the music. At the sound of my voice, the crowd surged once more.

"_If I could help you I would help you, But it's difficult, There's something much more powerful, Than both of us possessing me._" Right on time, Hermione jumped in. And at the sound of _her _voice, the crowd became almost became riotous with their cheering and screaming.

"_I've got to get to grips, I don't want to feel like this, Your voice keeps haunting me, I cannot eat or sleep._" I danced between band members, flicking hair and playfully touching their hairy jackets, my head bobbing and swinging, my feet and legs always moving, Hermione's mirroring me, dancing and jumping around the front of the stage, moving around Myron as if they'd worked together for years. It was almost as though something had possessed her, and I swear I'd never seen Hermione look so enticing and free. Even as the band played their instruments rapidly, they all laughed, sang, and encouraged us.

We were naturals.

"_I'm going crazy in this hazy fantasy, You put a spell on me, Aw but I ain't going down at all…_" Myron grinned at me as I came back up front, where he and Hermione were. There was a eighteenth of a second pause before we three launched into the chorus.

"_So take your hands off me, Tonight I'm breaking free, This is the night, This is the night, So take your hands off me, Tonight I'm breaking free, This is the night, This is the night!_" we sang. We happily went through the next part of the song and finished it out. Myron, Hermione, and I bowed to the screams, the applause, and the whistles.

"Happy birthday Harry, Neville, we love you both!" Hermione and I shouted into the microphones.

After our microphones disappeared, we gave Myron one-armed hugs and jumped down the stage to where our friends were. They pulled us into the middle of them and continuously congratulated us as the band transitioned into their next songs. Around one in the morning, the band played their final song and disappeared in a blaze. Within the same second, more impossibly loud music blared from the speakers and the party was still going strong all over the beach.

I knew quite a few people had brought liquor, mainly whiskey and firewhiskey, and it was passed around liberally. Somehow the party migrated to the absolutely enormous pool around the back of my house, and Seamus ended up behind the bar mixing drinks for everybody. Where he learned how to bartend, I would never know, and I was too buzzed to even consider it, but I convinced Harry and Neville to take birthday shots of firewhiskey, and then body shots were liberal amongst everybody, especially Harry and me. As the music blared, we felt the bass through the ground, and everyone was having a good time dancing. As the night wore on, everyone seemed to grab a partner and we were all moving rather inappropriately, but who cared? It was a party. We were all between half-drunk and piss-drunk, and the party was still going strong at three in the morning.

At exactly three, Hermione and I levitated out a cake the size of a small tree, in the shape of a roaring lion. Everyone got a piece, cake was smeared and licked off practically everybody, and there was still plenty left. I brought out the cherry red motorcycle I had won at the carnival, only now it had a huge gold bow on it, and presented it to Harry as another birthday gift. I showed Neville a picture of the fully stocked greenhouse that was being constructed at his manor at that exact moment. That was his other gift. At almost four, I stumbled back to the foyer, handing out hangover potion to every single person as they left. They drank them and fixed their appearance before leaving. Their parents never had to know that they were drunk. Last to leave were Draco's friends, the Weasleys, Neville, and Hermione, and finally, Harry, Draco, and I were alone.

We were all drunk out of our minds, I knew that, but I was still mentally coherent. I chalked it up to the benefits of Occlumency. I guided Harry to our room, both of us stumbling, falling, and thinking it was the funniest thing in the history of the world, and he collapsed on our bed. I slowly returned to the kitchen, holding onto to anything I could to stay on my feet. It was an odd feeling. It was as though…my body was drunk, but my mind wasn't. Even I knew that didn't make sense, but I chose not to dwell on it.

In the kitchen, I found Draco sitting at the island, eating crisps. I giggled for some odd reason at the sight. "Oi Draco," I said, and in a far corner of my mind, I realized that my words were slurred. "Had fun?"

"Sure did," Draco slurred back.

I made my way to the spinning chair beside him, and snatched the bag of crisps from his hand. He stared from his empty hands to me in slow confusion. Eyeing the bag in my hands, he slowly reached forward, and tipped over towards me, unable to hold himself up. Struggling to push him back in his own seat, my amber eyes met his grey ones, and suddenly, he leaned forward, capturing my lips in a kiss. It took a long second to get through the shock, to realize that his, admittedly, soft and tasty lips were on mine, but when I did, I pushed him off, and he crashed to the floor.

"Gia," came an angry whisper. I looked up to see Harry supporting himself on the doorframe of the kitchen. He was staring at me with such anger and hurt. I tried to get up and stumbled slightly. By the time I gathered myself, Harry had already gone. I made my way back to our room but he wasn't there. Through the wards, I sensed him take off flying down the beach. I knew that in his state of mind that could be dangerous. I wanted to stop him but my body had other ideas and I collapsed on my bed, and passed out.

{Page Break}

The next morning, I groaned as the sun hit my face. My head felt as though it had bludgers bouncing around in it, I had the most awful taste in my mouth, and my entire body felt sticky with sweat. Disgusted, I reached for the vial of hangover potion on my nightstand and downed it quickly. I sighed I relief as my headache disappeared and I felt slightly more alive. I crawled out of bed and into my bathroom, turning on the shower, and soon, steam was billowing out of the stall. After forty minutes of scrubbing myself furiously and repeatedly washing my hair, I climbed out and wrapped myself in a towel. I felt mostly human then, and as I dressed in jeans, one of Harry's plain grey sweatshirts, and trainers, I sorted through my memories of the previous night using Occlumency. I clearly remembered everything, and I started from the beginning, announcing Harry and Neville, and went forward throughout the entire night.

I groaned as my memory stopped after I had passed out.

Feeling through the wards, I knew that Harry was on the couch in our living room. He wasn't injured and he was awake. Draco, on the other hand, was still passed out on the kitchen floor where I had left him. Pulling my mind together, I remembered that today was the day that I was leaving to go to Italy with the Grangers. Casting a quick _Tempus_, I was supposed to be at their place in thirty minutes. I went through my trunk, making sure I had everything packed and ready, but since we were going the muggle way, I packed a small duffle bag with normal stuff, like clothes and shoes. When I was done, I shrunk my trunk and slipped it into my duffle bag. Charms would fool airport security.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked silently to the living room. Harry was sitting on the couch we usually shared, watching cartoons as usual. He stiffened as I leaned against the doorframe. I could feel the hurt and the overwhelming anger and betrayal flowing from him in waves, but he didn't look at me, he didn't say anything, he didn't even yell.

"I'm about to leave, Harry. I'm going with the Grangers for that trip to Italy." I said. He didn't betray any hint that he had heard me. I waited but he said nothing, his eyes determinedly on the television screen. "I'm leaving for a week and you won't talk to me?" I asked, feeling myself getting angry. "Do you really think I would cheat on you, Harry? Draco kissed me, not the other way around! We were both drunk anyway!"

But still, Harry didn't respond.

I growled in frustration. "You and I both know that I wouldn't do that to you, Harry. And I can't believe you don't trust me, but fine." I said coldly. "I'm leaving."

I turned to leave when I heard Harry stand up. "I know what I saw." He said angrily. I spun around, my temper flaring.

"You saw wrong!" I snapped, stepping forward.

"Oh really?" Harry growled sarcastically, walking forward as well, "so I didn't see you and Malfoy making out?"

"What the hell? We weren't making out! He kissed me! You saw me push him off! You—You came in at the wrong moment!" I yelled.

Harry snorted sardonically and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "Oh, so perhaps I should've come in later? Maybe after he'd have you undressed? Merlin knows it was easy enough for me with some time!" he spat viciously.

My hand came up so fast Harry didn't even see it coming, but he sure as hell felt the stinging slap that contacted with his right cheek, and left a bright, burning red handprint. Pure hurt and rage cut through me like a white-hot knife. I just couldn't believe that Harry, my sweet Harry, would say something like that to me. "How dare you?" I said in an icy cold whisper.

Harry's face showed his shock, perhaps at his own words or the fact that I had actually laid a hand on him, and he stepped forward, grabbing my hand gently. I harshly yanked my hand away and took a step back. "Don't touch me!" I snarled. I felt tears prickling behind my eyes, and finally, the pain outweighed the anger.

"Gia—"

"Stop!" I cut him off, shaking my head. "I—I can't do this right now. I have a plane to catch." Before Harry could say another word, I portkeyed into the Granger's backyard as usual and came around to the front. I was mentally incapable of pulling myself together before approaching them, and as I walked over to the car where they were loading their trunks into the back, they started to greet me but paused.

I had silent, angry tears rolling down my red cheeks, I was grinding my teeth, not even bothering to ensure that I didn't bite myself with my fangs, and I was clenching the strap of my bag so tightly, my fist was completely white. I said nothing as they stared for a second, but it seemed my intense gaze unsettled them, because Dan and Jane simply patted me on the shoulders and left it at that.

As Hermione and I climbed into the back seat, I felt her looking at me, dying to ask me what was wrong, but she refrained as I stared determinedly out of the window. The ride to the airport was a quiet, awkward one, but as I was lost in my thoughts, the ride seemed to pass quickly. We went silently through security without a problem, and as our plane was due to take off soon, we headed straight out to it. We were in first class, of course, and I briefly remembered Hermione's comment about my being spoiled, before I pushed it away. Hermione and I sat beside each other, with me next to the window, while Dan and Jane sat in front of us. I stayed awake long enough to watch the takeoff through the window but then I slipped into a restless sleep.

When I awoke, we were still in the air and Dan and Jane were dozing lightly in front of us. Hermione was, predictably, reading a book next to me, but as I shifted, she closed it and looked at me. "Gia…what happened?" she asked softly.

I quietly whispered what had happened the night before and the resulting argument this morning.

"I can't believe Harry said that to you!" she whispered furiously. "Did you—did you two break up?"

"I don't know." I said simply.

"You…you know he didn't mean it, Gia." She said tentatively.

"I don't care." I said coldly.

But we both knew that was a lie.

The plane landed soon after, and we once again went through customs and security silently. I portkeyed us to my villa in Sorrento, and had Prim and Winky show Dan and Jane where they were staying. Hermione and I shared my suite. Hermione had left to explore, and as I lied in my big bed, I found myself thinking about Cedric, and what he would say about the situation. The more I thought about my deceased older brother, the more pain built up in my heart. It seemed one bad thought led to another, because then I was thinking about my parents and how much I missed them. As the painful ache in my chest peaked, I found myself crying into my pillow.

I felt a surge of anger but I didn't know why I was angry. I was confused and upset and so, opening my trunk, I grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey that I had packed to celebrate with the Grangers, and stared at it through my blurry vision. "Shit, why not." I muttered, figuring it should at least numb the pain. At least, I had heard that it would. I gulped down a lot of it at once, enjoying the fiery burn in my throat as I swallowed it. Immediately, I felt a pleasant buzz but I didn't stop there, I kept drinking. The more I drank, the looser I felt, and the less pain I felt.

I had almost finished the bottle, and I was quite aware that I was piss drunk again, when Hermione walked in. If I had been a muggle, I probably would've had to go to a hospital already for alcohol poisoning, but that didn't register as Hermione froze and took in the scene. I was sprawled across my bed, my hair and clothes were rumpled and stained with spilt liquor, and I was quite clearly seconds from passing out again. I giggled at Hermione's expression.

"Gia, what the hell are you doing?" she gasped.

"Hemininny," I laughed, "you know…what I realized...? My parents are _dead_, my brother is _dead_, my boyfriend… or maybe ex-boyfriend hates me… and, and we've got a war brewing!" I burst into raucous laughter as if I had told the world's funniest joke.

Hermione shook her head sadly at me. "That's not funny, Gia." She said. Abruptly serious, I nodded to her and held up the bottle.

"I know, but I'm going to drink until it is." I tilted my head back and drained the rest as Hermione tried to take the bottle from my hands. I rolled out of her reach and crashed off of the bed onto to the floor. Abruptly angry again, I chucked the bottle at the wall across from me and watched as it shattered. Hermione exclaimed, frightened, and hurried back so as not to be cut, but I was fascinated as the shards from the bottle flew everywhere and glinted in the light.

I felt it coming up and ran, tripping and stumbling, to the bathroom. Collapsing next to the toilet, I lifted my head enough to force out everything from the night before into the toilet before slumping on the cold floor and passing out.

{Page Break}

For the second morning in a row, I awoke with my head pounding furiously, bright light in my face, and the most god awful taste in my mouth. I groaned and tried to hide my eyes.

"Sorry," a soft voice whispered above me. I sensed magic and the room's light dimmed. I relaxed and mumbled '_hangover potion_'. I felt a small vial being pushed into my hand and downed the foul tasting potion quickly. As I became more aware of myself, I realized that I was no longer on the bathroom floor, but back in my bed. My head was in Hermione's lap and she was stroking my hair.

"Gia, what the hell is wrong with you?" she sighed softly.

"I'm fucked up in the head, didn't you know?" I muttered tiredly.

"You are not, Gia. You're just sad…and maybe a little depressed, which is understandable considering...everything." Hermione said quietly as she continuously carded her fingers through my hair. "No more drinking." She said firmly.

I didn't even bother to answer. I quite agreed.

"Where did all of that come from, Gia? You were perfectly fine last night at the party." Hermione said.

"I don't know…" I whispered. "I suppose—I suppose I had forced myself to not think about Cedric after the funeral, and it kept building up. And…and I thought I had at least come to terms about my parents, but maybe C-Cedric's death brought all of that to the surface. And Harry…I just felt so betrayed by what he'd said to me."

"You can't do this to yourself, Gia." Hermione said seriously. "You can't punish yourself for your parents, or Cedric, and certainly not what Harry said to you. None of that was your fault."

"If you say so, Mione." I muttered. But I didn't believe it myself.

As I showered and pulled myself together, l felt disgust. I was disgusted with myself for breaking down so easily after one argument with Harry, for feeling so weak about my parents and Cedric, and most of all, for allowing myself to become so vulnerable in such a short amount of time. Before going to Hogwarts, I'd been as cold and hard as ice, but being around friends, Harry, and the overall warmth and familiar feeling within the walls of the castle, I had thawed and softened…but I was no longer sure that that was a good thing. I had tortured myself the night before by thinking about Cedric and my parents. I'd thought that one day, I would perhaps get over it, and move on with my life, but I realized that no matter how many years passed, I would still carry about that pain with me. The revelation wasn't a happy one, but as I dressed for the day, I vowed to at least try to not ruin the rest of the week in Italy for the Grangers, no matter how hard I had to try or how much I had to fake it.

The Grangers and I spent the next three days sightseeing all over Italy, which was made much easier with the help of magic. We saw the Mount Edna, the Bastione San Remy in Castello, the Teatro Massimo Palermo, Roman Ruins at Nora, Agrigento, Necropolis of Pantalica, the Colosseum, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and many more places. It was truly amazing. On the fifth day in Italy, we went to the beach, it was a topless beach.

Upon seeing Dan's discomfort, Jane had dragged him away stating that they need _alone time_. I had to beg and plead with Hermione to relax, I was completely at ease amongst the mostly naked sunbathers, but we finally came to a compromise. We would join the topless beach-goers, on the condition that we lied on our stomachs. Not really up for swimming anyway, I agreed and we relaxed on our towels, soaking up the sun. Several boys approached us, offering to buy us something to drink or help rub suntan lotion on our backs, but we sent them all away.

For lunch, Hermione and I went to a nearby restaurant after putting on our bikini tops and pulling on our shorts. We simply talked about random things, how much fun we were having and such. That night, Hermione and I reclined in chairs in my room, I was half- asleep, with my head leaning back.

"Harry floo called last night." Hermione said suddenly.

I tilted my head slowly to the side so that I could see Hermione's face and, predictably, she was biting her bottom lip, as she always did when she was nervous or contemplative, and I raised an eyebrow. "And?" I prompted.

"First, I sort of let him have it for talking to you like the way he did and not believing and trusting you. But then, he asked if you were awake, but you weren't. He wanted to know if you were alright and having fun. I—I told him what had happened the first night." She said tentatively.

I let my head fall back with a thud. "He didn't murder Draco, did he?"

Hermione shook her head. "I heard Draco talking in the background, so he's still very much alive." She answered. "He didn't sound too injured either…"

I made a noise in my throat in response and let my eyes drift shut again.

"He—he's worried about you Gia." Hermione said.

"Did you tell him there's no reason to be?" I asked.

"Of course. I told him that there hadn't been another…incident like the first night and we'd been relaxing, but..." She paused.

"But what?" I sighed, still not opening my eyes.

"But he sounded so miserable, Gia—"

"And he should," I said, almost sharply, even as I felt a stab of pain in my heart.

Hermione fell silent with a soft sigh, and I curled in tighter on myself, and fell asleep minutes asleep, wondering if Harry was hurting as much as I was.

We went to a soccer match the next day, but we spent our last day in Italy picking up souvenirs and interesting items for our friends. We went back home the muggle way, and after bidding the Grangers a good night, I shadowed into my room. Through the wards, I sensed that Draco was in his room, very much alive and uninjured, while Harry was in the living room. I took a quick shower, and left a note on the outside of the door for Harry to be ready to go to France the next day. I went to sleep alone that night, and it was horrible. Our trips to France and Bulgaria were peaceful, though staying at Viktor's mini-castle was a bit awkward for Harry, Viktor, and I. For those eight days, Harry and I spoke no more than five words to each other, a fact that Ron, Hermione, Viktor, and Fleur noticed.

When we returned home from abroad, I stopped Ron and Hermione before they floo'd to their respective homes, and I told them to come to my house as frequently as possible to get in some last minute training. I was just putting the finishing touches on my final summer assignment when Ario flew into my room with a letter. Petting the pure black owl, I gently took the letter from his beak and opened it.

_Dear Miss Grey,_

_I am aware that Harry has been with you all summer instead of at his relative's house, where I wanted him. I only wanted to ensure his safety and seeing as I cannot find you or him no matter how hard I tried, I can rest easy knowing that he is safe. _

_However, I would like you both to join the Weasleys and Miss Granger at a private location for the remainder of the summer. I shall be sending people over to the Burrow to move the Weasleys on the 19__th__. I hope that you both will join us._

_Albus PWB Dumbledore_

"Gia."

In my peripheral, I saw Harry standing in the doorway to our bedroom. I used a spell to put away my homework, before pushing my hair out of my face and looking up, raising an eyebrow. We'd returned from Bulgaria earlier that day, and even at home, Harry and I hadn't spoken to each other. Each day, it hurt a bit more, and almost every night since losing it in Italy, I'd cried myself to sleep.

"I can't do this anymore." He said desperately, stepping into the room. Hurt briefly flitted across my face.

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked brokenly. His eyes widened and he hurried over to my side of the bed, dropping to his knees in front of me. I let him take my hands in his.

"No! I meant this…this silence! This rift between us, I can't do it! I don't _want_ to do it." He said quickly. "I love you Gia, more than anyone or anything else on this planet. I miss you. I miss holding you while we sleep, I miss giving you morning kisses, I miss seeing you smile and knowing I made it happen. I—I need you, too. I need you to knock sense into my head when I'm being thick, I need you to show me that I deserve to be happy and loved despite what the Dursleys always told me, I need you to hold me at night when I have nightmares, because—because when I feel you next to me, I know that we'll get through anything together."

He was talking quickly and his voice was damn near hysterical. I saw his eyes glistening with unshed tears, and I knew that he had been holding all this inside since our argument. "I love you, Gia, and I'm _sorry_. I'm sorry for saying such awful things to you, and I most certainly didn't mean them. I'm sorry for not believing you. I'm sorry for being the world's largest prat—" I cut off his, admittedly sweet, speech, pulling my hands away.

"No Harry, I deserved it. I—I should've stopped Draco," My eyes felt wet, "I should've gotten to you and Cedric quicker—" Harry inhaled sharply, "I should've saved my parents."

"Gia, I—" Harry seemed to be at a loss of words, and so he simply stood up and pulled me up into his hands, gently pushing my head onto his chest. "I don't blame you, love, no one does. None of that was your fault. Like you said, we were all drunk that night, you were just a kid when your parents died, and there was nothing we could've done for Cedric. We carried out his final wish, getting his body back to his parents, and—" He broke off with a thickness in his voice and held me, but eventually he guided me to the bed, and did the only thing he could think of to make me feel better.

Even as my body soared into ecstasy, my mind was still filled with turbulence, but I felt the guilty fist around my heart ease up, and I felt as though I could breathe again, because Harry was in my arms, and I was in his. I was finally back where I belonged, even if it was filled with pain that mirrored my own. Afterwards, we fell into an uneasy sleep, taking a nap in each other's arms for the first time, in two weeks.

{Page Break}

Before my eyes even fluttered open, I registered the faint scent of caramel and the new Irish Spring soap that Harry liked to use. I summoned a sad smile and burrowed into Harry's firm chest as his arms tightened around me. As I slowly open my eyes, I peeked over Harry's shoulder and saw that the sun was just about to set. I watched as Harry's own emerald eyes opened and immediately focused on my amber ones. He gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you, Gia." He murmured, as if reinforcing that fact.

"I love you too, Harry, but I want to talk to you about something." As we sat up in bed, I automatically leaned back against Harry's bare chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Alright, what is it?" he asked.

I reread the letter Dumbledore had sent. "The wards would only redirect the owl if they had some sort of spell on it, like tracking, which is why we never got a letter from him yet." I explained.

"It sounds like he just wants us at this private location so that he can keep an eye on us." Harry said.

"I know, that's what I'd figured too." I said.

"I want to go." Harry decided. I looked up at him.

"What? Why? You know that once we get there, he's not going to want us to leave." I protested.

"And I also know that you'll never let him keep you or me prisoner wherever this place is. Besides, we need to be wherever Ron and Hermione are so that we can get in some last minute training before term starts." He pointed out.

"Fine, but we'll need to get all of our stuff packed, because I doubt we're coming back here before term." I said.

"I'm not ready to get up yet, just use that one spell." Harry whined. Shaking my head, I waved my wand and our trunks and the closet door flew open. Clothes, books, parchments, and all sorts of other items neatly fit themselves into the proper trunk before both trunks snapped shut. This all happened within a few minutes.

"Where's Draco? I haven't seen him all day." I asked.

"He went to stay with Blaise until term starts." Harry answered promptly. Eyeing Harry for a split second, I said nothing and turned away.

Not bothering to get dressed up, I rolled out of bed and pulled on my favorite baggy black sweatpants, black ballerina slippers, and one of Harry's sweatshirts, which smelled just like him. My hair was still in a long French braid but many stray curls had escaped, framing my face. I left it alone and made sure I had my wand and everything else. I saw Harry doing the same, and we slipped on shrunken trunks in our pockets. Finally done, we shadowed to the Burrow.

Time for a change of scenery…


	5. Headquarters

_Previous Chapter:_

_Not bothering to get dressed up, I rolled out of bed and pulled on my favorite baggy black sweatpants, black ballerina slippers, and one of Harry's sweatshirts, which smelled just like him. My hair was still in a long French braid but many stray curls had escaped, framing my face. I left it alone and made sure I had my wand and everything else. I saw Harry doing the same, and we slipped on shrunken trunks in our pockets. Finally done, we shadowed to the Burrow._

_Time for a change of scenery…_

**Chapter Five (Clumsy Competition & Headquarters)**

Oddly reminiscent of a previous trip to the Burrow, we heard the flurry of action inside and it paused when we knocked on the door.

Once again, it was Ginny who opened the door. Upon seeing us, she pulled us into her usual hugs. "Oh Gia, Harry, are you coming with us?" she asked as she ushered us into the house.

"Yes," Harry said, "Professor Dumbledore wanted us to go. Where are we going anyway?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you yet. But Ron and Hermione are upstairs." she said. Ginny led Harry and I through the bright and colorful house, and headed up the creaky stairs, where we found Ron's room at the very top. It was my first time being up there, and as we entered the room, I looked around at the burnt orange walls and most of the wall space covered in Chudley Cannon posters. Sitting in Ron's room were our two best friends, and after greeting them, Harry and I relaxed a bit more.

"So, do any of you where this mysterious place is?" I asked. They all hesitated before they shook their heads, causing me and Harry to share looks in the corner of our eyes. We chatted about anything that popped into mind for the next thirty or so minutes, simply to fill the anticipatory silence before we heard someone calling for us. We all trooped out of the room and onto the stairs, at the second floor landing, we could see who was waiting for us.

"Remus?" Harry asked. Though we'd exchanged letters, we hadn't seen Remus or Sirius since the summer began. He looked as young and healthy as the last time we'd seen him. He was smiling broadly up at us.

"It's nice to see you lot again," Remus said.

"Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would," said the witch who was standing beside Remus. She looked the youngest there, of the adults. She had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. "Wotcher, Harry!"

"Err, hello." Harry said slowly. I hid a grin.

"Yeah, I see what you meant, Remus," said a bald black wizard standing furthest back—he had a deep, slow voice and wore a single gold hoop in his ear— "he looks exactly like James."

"Except the eyes," said a wheezy-voiced, silver-haired wizard at the back. "Lily's eyes."

I could see that Harry was uncomfortable with all of these unknown people staring at him and talking about him, so I slipped my hand in his and smiled encouragingly at him. He kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand lightly. I almost laughed as the purple haired girl narrowed her eyes. Too bad for her this boy was taken.

Mad-Eye Moody, who had long grizzled grey hair and a large chunk missing from his nose, was squinting suspiciously at Harry and I through his mismatched eyes. One eye was small, dark and beady, the other large, round and electric blue—the magical eye that could see through walls, doors and the back of Moody's own head.

"Are you quite sure it's them, Lupin?" he growled. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eaters impersonating them. We ought to ask them something only the real Potter and Grey would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?''

I rolled my eyes. But I suppose that after a year of being locked in his own trunk, Moody was even more paranoid than ever. "Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" Remus asked.

"A stag," said Harry.

"That's him, Mad-Eye," said Remus, and then he looked at me. "Err…Gia, what'd you give me for Christmas last year?" I knew he wouldn't want me to talk about it out loud, and quite frankly, I didn't want all of these people to know that much about me, so I had Remus come over to me, and I whispered it in his ear.

"That's her as well." Remus announced.

Clearly conscious of everybody still staring at him, Harry, our friends, and I descended the stairs.

"Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody. Harry and I looked back to see Ron stowing his wand in the back pocket of his jeans. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"

"Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" the violet-haired woman asked Mad-Eye interestedly.

"Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" growled Mad-Eye. "Elementary wand-safety, nobody bothers about it anymore." He stumped off towards the kitchen. "And I saw that," he added irritably, as the woman rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

"What happened to the holster I gave you?" I asked Ron as we stepped off of the stairs.

"I gave it to Ginny." He muttered. "She kept going on about how she didn't have anywhere to put her wand when she wore skirts or whatever."

"I'll give you a new one later." I said simply.

Remus pulled us into hugs when we reached him. "How are you?" he asked, looking closely at Harry and me.

"Much better," we said in unison, before smiling softly at each other. Remus gave us a knowing look and grinned, shaking his head. We glanced at the crowd of people standing around Remus; they were all staring avidly at Harry.

"Are we leaving soon?" I asked abruptly.

"Almost at once," said Lupin, "we're just waiting for the all-clear."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked hopefully.

We all followed Remus as he motioned us toward the kitchen; the little knot of wizards followed, all still eyeing Harry curiously. "We've set up Headquarters somewhere undetectable. It's taken a while."

Mad-Eye Moody was now sitting at the kitchen table swigging from a hip flask, his magical eye spinning in all directions, taking in the Weasleys many household items. There seemed to be something in every available place. "Headquarters?" I asked. Remus simply nodded vaguely.

"You lot know Alastor Moody," Remus continued, pointing towards Moody. "And this is Nymphadora—"

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," said the young witch with a shudder, "it's Tonks."

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," finished Remus.

"So would you if your fool of a mother had named you Nymphadora," muttered Tonks.

"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt." He indicated the tall black wizard, who bowed. "Elphias Doge." The wheezy-voiced wizard nodded. "Dedalus Diggle—"

"We've met before," squeaked the excitable Diggle, dropping his violet-colored top hat.

"I remember." Harry said, trying to hide his amusement.

"Emmeline Vance." A stately-looking witch in an emerald green shawl inclined her head. "Sturgis Podmore." A square-jawed wizard with thick straw-colored hair winked. "And Hestia Jones." A pink-cheeked, black-haired witch waved from next to the fridge.

We, somewhat awkwardly, said hello to each of them as they were introduced, but I could see that he wished they would look at something other than him, though. However, I wondered why so many people were there.

"We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off," said Remus, glancing out of the kitchen window. "We've got about fifteen minutes."

"What's been going on? We haven't exactly seen you all summer." I said.

"Yeah, what's Vol—"

Several of the witches and wizards made odd hissing noises; Dedalus Diggle dropped his hat again and Moody growled, "Shut up!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"We're not discussing anything here, it's too risky," said Moody, turning his normal eye on Harry. His magical eye remained focused on the ceiling. "Damn it," he added angrily, putting a hand up to the magical eye, "it keeps getting stuck—ever since that scum wore it."

And with a nasty squelching sound much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye. "Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?" said Tonks conversationally.

"Get me a glass of water, would you, Weasley," requested Moody.

Ron crossed to the cupboard, took out a clean glass and filled it with water at the sink. As this happened, Harry was still watched eagerly by the band of wizards. Their relentless staring was starting to annoy us both.

"Cheers," said Moody, when Ron handed him the glass. He dropped the magical eyeball into the water and prodded it up and down; the eye whizzed around, staring at us all in turn. "I want three hundred and sixty degrees visibility when we land."

"How are we getting to this wonderfully mysterious place?" I asked sardonically.

Grinning, Remus explained. "We were going to use brooms but there's too many of us. You all are too young to apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network, and though it's risky setting up an unauthorized Portkey, that's our only choice."

"I could've made it, Remus." I muttered to him. "You know that I don't fall under Ministry jurisdiction."

"We'll be fine this time Gia, but I'll keep that in mind." He muttered back.

"Remus says you both are good fliers," said Kingsley in his deep voice.

"They're excellent," said Remus, who was checking his watch. "Anyway, you'd better go and get your things. We want to be ready to go when the signal comes."

"I'll come and help you." Tonks said brightly, eyeing Harry.

I smiled almost predatorily. "We're already packed and ready." I said, patting my pocket.

"Good, good," Remus said, not catching the slight glare Tonks sent me. Honestly, if this is how the next two weeks were going to go, it would be an interesting period of time.

Tonks paused as she shifted and found herself looking in a mirror hanging on the wall beside her. "You know, I don't think violet's really my color," she said pensively, tugging at a lock of spikey hair. "D'you think it makes me look a bit peaky?"

"A bit," I said, giving her a fanged grin. She glared at me again. I could see that Harry, my friends, and Remus were looking back and forth between us, but only Hermione and Ginny seemed to understand what was really going on.

"Actually, it does," she said decisively. She screwed up her eyes in a strained expression as though she was struggling to remember something. A second later, her hair had turned bubble-gum pink. I damn near groaned.

The girl was a bloody Metamorphmagus.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked, clearly impressed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," she said, looking back at her reflection and turning her head so that she could see her hair from all directions. "It means that I can change my appearance at will," she added, seeing Harry's puzzled expression. "I was born one. I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training without any study at all, it was great."

"You're an Auror?" Harry asked. I wanted to groan rather intensely at that moment, especially as I caught the slightly smug gleam in Tonks's eyes.

"Yeah," said Tonks, looking proud. "Kingsley is one as well, but he's a bit higher up than me. I only qualified a year ago. Nearly failed on Stealth and Tracking. I'm dead clumsy."

"Can you learn how to be a Metamorphmagus?" Harry asked.

Tonks chuckled. "Bet you wouldn't mind hiding that scar sometimes, eh?" her eyes trailed to the lightning-shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

He rolled his eyes and suddenly, he didn't look so pleased to talk to her. "No, I wouldn't mind." He said evenly.

"Well, you'll have to learn the hard way, I'm afraid," Tonks said. "Metamorphmagi are really rare, they're born, not made. Most wizards need to use a wand, or potions, to change their appearance."

Looking back towards the others, I raised an eyebrow. Moody had replaced his eye, which was spinning so fast after its cleaning it made Harry green as he looked at it. Kingsley and Podmore were examining an odd looking clock and Hestia Jones was laughing at a potato peeler she had come across while looking around the counters.

"We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready." Remus suggested.

"Come on," Moody said, standing up. Following him, we all marched out the front door and stood in the front yard of the burrow. "We'll be splitting up into two groups."

Harry and I were put with Moody, Remus, and a few other adults, while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were with Kingsley, Tonks, and the rest. Remus and Kingsley both held a length of rope. "Everybody grab on, that's the first signal!" Remus said sharply, pointing into the sky.

Far, far above us, a shower of bright red sparks had flared among the stars. I recognized them instantly as wand sparks. The other group disappeared. We all grabbed onto the rope and waited. "Second signal, be ready!" Remus said loudly as more sparks, green this time, exploded high above us. In that same second, the portkey activated and we disappeared in a swirl of bright light.

{Page Break}

We touched down on a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a small square. I quickly took in my surroundings, and I saw Harry do the same. He hadn't been thrilled about using portkeys since the Third Task last year. The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not exactly welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps.

I could see that Harry was about to speak but, sensing the tense atmosphere, I squeezed his hand and shook my head. Moody was rummaging in his cloak. "Got it," he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it. The nearest streetlamp went out with a pop. I raised my eyebrows as he clicked the lighter thing again; the next lamp went out; he kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only remaining light came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead. I gazed at it briefly, and Remus and I looked at each other before grinning slightly.

"Borrowed it from Dumbledore," Moody growled, pocketing the little lighter. "That'll take care of any muggles looking out of the windows, see?"

I wondered if said muggles wouldn't find it weird that all of the lights in the square suddenly went out, one by one, but I said nothing. "Now come on, quick." Moody said, taking Harry and I by our arms and leading us from the patch of grass, across the road, and onto the pavement. Remus and the rest of the group, all with their wands out, flanked us.

The muffled pounding of a stereo was coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pun-gent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate. "Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards my hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. "Read it quickly and memorize it."

We looked down at the piece of paper. The narrow handwriting seemed vaguely familiar. It said: _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"What's –"

"Shh," I said softly to Harry, suddenly realizing why no one had been able to tell us where we were going. It was under the Fidelius Charm. "Think about what you just memorized." I whispered as Moody pulled the piece of parchment out of Harry's hand and set fire to it with his wand tip.

As the message curled into flames and floated to the ground, I looked around at the houses again. We were standing outside number eleven; I looked to the left and saw number ten; to the right, however, was number thirteen. I grinned as I realized what the muggle must think. Deciding not to delay any longer, I focused on the address I had memorized, and soon enough, a battered door emerged abruptly between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows.

"Come on, hurry," Moody growled, prodding us in the back. I walked up the worn stone steps, and pulled out my wand. I could already feel the dark magic in that house, but it was somewhat dormant. The door's black paint was shabby and scratched and the silver doorknocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no key-hole or letterbox. Remus tapped the door once with his wand, and I heard many loud, metallic clicks and the clatter of a chain. The door finally creaked open.

"Get in quick," Remus whispered, "but don't go far inside and don't touch anything."

Harry and I stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. I could see through most of it, but clearly, there wasn't much to see. My nose was practically assaulted by damp, dust and sweetish rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. I looked over my shoulder to see the others filing in behind us; Harry was still by my side, looking around with slight apprehension.

Moody was standing on the top step releasing the balls of the light that odd little lighter had stolen from the streetlamps; they flew back to their bulbs and the square glowed momentarily with orange light before Moody limped inside and closed the front door, so that the darkness in the hall was complete. "Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here," Moody whispered.

I wondered why everyone was being so quiet, and it gave me an uneasy feeling in my gut, as though we had entered the home of a dying person. I heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebbed chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls.

My lips curled back in disgust. This filthy, dark hole was Headquarters?

"Don't look so much like Snape, love." Harry whispered in my ear. I gave him a raised eyebrow as we heard something scuttling behind the skirting board. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents. There were hurried footsteps and Mrs. Weasley emerged from a door at the far end of the hall. She was beaming in welcome as she hurried towards us, but I frowned as I noticed that she was rather thinner and paler than she had been the last time I had seen her, which was only a few weeks ago.

"Oh, Harry, Gia, it's lovely to see you!" she whispered, pulling us into rib-cracking hugs. "You two must be starving, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid."

She turned to the gang of wizards behind us and whispered urgently, "He's just arrived, the meeting's started."

The wizards behind us all made noises of interest and excitement and began filing past us towards the door through which Mrs. Weasley had just come. We made to follow Remus, but Mrs. Weasley stopped us. "No dearies, the meeting's only for members of the Order. Ron and Hermione are already upstairs, you can wait with them until the meeting's over, then we'll have dinner. And keep your voices down in the hall," she added in an urgent whisper.

"Why?" Harry asked softly.

"I don't want to wake anything up."

I raised my eyebrow.

"I'll explain later, I've got to hurry, I'm supposed to be at the meeting—I'll just show you where you'll be sleeping." Pressing her finger to her lips, she led us on tiptoe past a pair of long, moth-eaten curtains, and after skirting a large umbrella stand that looked as though it had been made from a severed troll's leg, we started up the dark staircase, passing a row of shrunken house-elf heads mounted on plaques on the wall.

"That is sick," I murmured into Harry's ear, so softly, Mrs. Weasley didn't hear.

"Mrs. Weasley, why—"

"Ron and Hermione will explain everything, dear, I've really got to dash," Mrs. Weasley whispered distractedly. "There—" we had reached the second landing, "—Harry, you're the door on the right, Gia, you're the door next to it, on the right. I'll call you when it's over." And she hurried off downstairs.

"This place is disgusting," I stated after she'd left.

"And why are all of the adults acting so weird?" Harry asked.

"I have a feeling that our vacation is over, Harry. And now we're back to war." I said softly as he turned the bedroom doorknob, which was shaped like a serpent's head, an opened the door. We looked into a gloomy high-ceilinged, twin-bedded room and heard a loud twittering noise. Ron and Hermione were sitting together on one of the beds, and they looked up when we walked in.

"We tried to wait downstairs for you, but they kept rushing us up here." Ron said, rolling his eyes. I closed the door behind us and used a quick spell to clean and cleanse the bed before Harry and I sat on it. Before I said anything, two blurs, a black one and a white one, swooped toward us.

"Ario!" I said happily, just as Harry greeted Hedwig the same way.

"They flew in as soon as we opened the window." Hermione explained.

"So, what the hell is going on?" I asked bluntly.

"Ok," Hermione said, "let me start off by saying that Dumbledore made us swear a magical oath not to tell you anything until you were here."

"And you took it?" Harry asked.

"We had to if we were going to get any information out of them." Ron defended.

"Smart— keep going." I prompted approvingly.

"We told Dumbledore we wanted to tell you what was going on, but that's when he made us swear. We've been trying to get him to let us out of it, but he's really busy now. We've only seen him twice since we came here and he never has much time." Ron said.

"I suppose I understand why he couldn't track us down to tell us himself, but he must've known that you two were coming over frequently. Why didn't he ask you to pass on a message, or tell us to meet with him?" I asked.

"I wondered that as well," Hermione asked, "but he didn't want either of you to know anything until you were here."

"I can already see that the mysteries are building up early this year," I said, groaning. "So, how come you two are allowed to know everything that's going on?"

"We're certainly not," Ron said, highly annoyed, "Mum won't even let us near the meetings. She says we're too young."

"It's like none of them listened to a thing I said back in the Hospital Wing at the end of last year! They're still treating us like children!" I snapped.

"What is this place anyway?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and why is it so disgusting?" I added, wrinkling my nose.

"It's Headquarters for the—"

"Yeah, the Order of the Phoenix," I interrupted. "But what exactly is that?"

"Oh," Hermione said, "It's a secret society. Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against V-Voldemort in the first war."

"So, like a vigilante group?" I clarified.

"Exactly," she said.

"Well, who's in it?" Harry asked.

"Quite a few people, we've met about twenty of them," Ron spoke, "but we think there are more."

"Have you learned anything about Voldemort?" I asked seriously.

"Like we've told you, the Order doesn't let us in on their meetings, so we don't know too many details, but we've got a general idea." Hermione supplied.

I shrugged. "Better than nothing , I suppose, but how did you find out anything if the adults are so keen to keep us out of it?"

"Fred and George have invented Extendable Ears, see," Ron said, "They're dead useful."

"Extendable—"

"Ears, yeah," Ron continued, "Only we've had to stop using them lately because Mum found out and went berserk. Fred and George had to hide them all to stop Mum binning them. But we got a good bit of use out of them before Mum realized what was going on. We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them, you know—"

"Some of them are working on recruiting more people to the Order—" Hermione added.

"And some of them are standing guard over something," Ron said. "They're always talking about guard duty."

"Normally," I said after a minute of thinking, "I would say that they were guarding Harry, but he's been at my place all summer. I wonder what they are guarding then."

"So, what have you two been up to while you're here, if you're not allowed in the meetings?" Harry asked.

"We've been decontaminating this house, it's been empty for ages and stuff's been breeding in here. We've managed to clean out the kitchen, most of the bedrooms and I think we're doing the drawing room tomo—"

"They've been making you clean this dump?" I growled.

With two loud cracks, Fred and George had materialized out of thin air in the middle of the room…and found four wands pointed at them. Pigwidgeon twittered more wildly and zoomed off to join Ario and Hedwig on top of the wardrobe. "Whoa," Fred said as both twins held their hands up in surrender.

"Stop doing that!" Hermione snapped.

"You two idiots should know better than to try to startle me." I reminded them.

"Why hello Gia, Harry," George said, beaming at us.

Lowering our wands, Harry and I sat back on the bed. "You two passed your apparation tests, then?" Harry asked.

"With distinction," Fred added. He was holding what looked like a piece of very long, flesh-colored string.

"It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs." Ron pointed out.

"Time is galleons, little brother." Fred chided mockingly. "Anyway, we've been trying to hear what's going on downstairs."

"You want to be careful," Ron warned, staring at the Ear, "if Mum sees one of them again—"

"it's worth the risk, that's a major meeting they're having." Fred countered.

The door opened and a long mane of red hair appeared.

"Ginny, where'd you disappear to?" Hermione asked.

"It's a no-go with the Extendable Ears she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door." Ginny explained, nodding to the twins.

"How'd you know?" George asked, looking crestfallen.

"Tonks told me how to find out," Ginny said. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact, the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking dung bombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Ears will be able to get under the gap."

Fred heaved a deep sigh. "Shame; I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape is here?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah," George said, carefully closing the door and sitting down on the bed with Ron and Hermione, Fred sat with him, while Ginny perched beside me. "Giving a report…top secret."

"Git," Fred said idly.

"He's on our side you know," I pointed out. Ron snorted.

"Doesn't stop him from being a git…the way he looks at us when he sees us."

"Bill doesn't like him either." Ginny said, as though that settled the matter.

"Bill's here then?" I asked. "He didn't go back to Egypt?"

"He applied for a desk job so he could come and work for the Order." Fred said. "He says he misses the tombs but," he smirked, "there are compensations."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Remember old Fleur Delacour?" George asked.

"She's in the Order too?" I asked, stunned.

"No…not yet, at least. She's got a job at Gringotts to," and he used air quotes, "'improve her English—'"

"And Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," Fred sniggered. I laughed loudly, as did Harry.

"I don't believe this." I muttered, grinning and shaking my head.

"Charlie's in the Order, too," George said, "but he's still in Romania. Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to contacts on his days off."

"Couldn't Percy do that? Isn't he working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation?" Harry asked.

At his words, all the Weasleys and Hermione exchanged darkly significant looks. "Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad," Ron told us in a tense voice.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because every time Percy's name's mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying." Fred said.

"It's been awful," Ginny whispered sadly.

"What happened?" I asked, somewhat alarmed.

"Percy and Dad had a row," Fred explained, "I've never seen Dad row with anyone like that. It's normally Mum who shouts."

"It was the first week back after term ended," Ron added. "We were about to come and join the Order. Percy came home and told us he'd been promoted."

"Seriously?" I asked. After all of the trouble with Crouch last year, I would've assumed that Percy would've been fired…immediately.

"Yeah, we were all surprised," said George, "because Percy got into a load of trouble about Crouch, there was an inquiry and everything. They said Percy ought to have realized Crouch was off his rocker and informed a superior. But you know Percy, Crouch left him in charge, he wasn't going to complain."

"So why'd they promote him?" Harry asked.

"That's exactly what we wondered," said Ron, "He came home really pleased with himself— even more pleased than usual, if you can imagine that— and told Dad he'd been offered a position in Fudge's own office. A really good one for someone only a year out of Hogwarts: Junior Assistant to the Minister. He expected Dad to be all impressed, I think."

"Only, Dad wasn't." Fred said grimly.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because they're using him, right? Percy, I mean?" I guessed.

George nodded.

"What do you mean they're using him?" Harry pushed.

"Well, apparently Fudge has been storming 'round the Ministry checking that nobody's having any contact with Dumbledore," George started.

"Dumbledore's name is mud with the Ministry these days, see," Fred said. "They all think he's just making trouble saying You-Know-Who's back."

''Dad says Fudge has made it clear that anyone who's in league with Dumbledore can clear out their desks," said George. "Trouble is, Fudge suspects Dad, he knows he's friendly with Dumbledore, and he's always thought Dad's a bit of a weirdo because of his Muggle obsession."

''But what's that got to do with Percy?" Harry asked, confused. I sighed.

"Harry, Fudge is using Percy to, perhaps, spy on the Weasleys…and Dumbledore." I said simply.

Harry let out a low whistle. "Bet Percy loved that."

Ron laughed in a hollow sort of way.

"He went completely berserk. He said—well, he said loads of terrible stuff. He said he's been having to struggle against Dad's lousy reputation ever since he joined the Ministry and that Dad's got no ambition and that's why we've always been—you know—not had a lot of money, I mean—"

"He said that? To his own parents?" I asked softly.

"I know," Ron said in a low voice, shaking his head. "And it got worse. He said Dad was an idiot to run around with Dumbledore, that Dumbledore was heading for big trouble and Dad was going to go down with him, and that he—Percy— knew where his loyalty lay and it was with the Ministry. And if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors to the Ministry he was going to make sure everyone knew he didn't belong to our family anymore. And he packed his bags the same night and left. He's living here in London now."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, leaning forward. "He said he was going to make sure everyone knew he didn't belong to your family anymore?"

Ron nodded.

"Have you lot considered that maybe Percy did that so that he _couldn't_ spy on you?" I asked.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Alright, think of it this way…maybe—maybe Percy staged that whole argument on purpose. If he's not on good terms with your family, then Fudge can't force him to spy on you lot." I sighed at their disbelieving expressions. "I don't know…maybe Percy really is just the world's biggest prat, but maybe…maybe he's more than we give him credit for."

"I dunno, Gia. Mum's been in a right state," Ron said dully. "You know—crying and stuff. She came up to London to try and talk to Percy but he slammed the door in her face."

"Fudge could easily have his place watched." I suggested.

"I dunno what he does if he meets Dad at work—ignores him, I suppose."

"But Percy must know Voldemort's back," Harry said slowly. "He's not stupid, he must know your mum and dad wouldn't risk everything without proof."

"Yeah, well, both of your names got dragged into the row," Ron said, shooting us furtive looks. "Percy said the only evidence was your word and—I dunno—he didn't think it was enough."

"Percy takes the Daily Prophet seriously," Hermione said tartly, and the others all nodded.

"The Prophet?" I said quietly, already feeling a spike of annoyance.

"Yes, haven't you been getting the Prophet?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yeah, but I've been scanning the front page. I figured any big news would be there." Harry said.

"Well, you'd need to read it cover to cover to pick it up, but they—um—they mention you, Harry, a couple times a week."

"But I'd have seen—"

"Not if you've only been reading the front page, you wouldn't," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I'm not talking about big articles. They just slip you in, like you're a standing joke."

"Explain," I said, keeping my voice calm.

"It's quite nasty, actually," Hermione said with a forced calm, "They're just building on Rita's stuff."

"She's not writing for them anymore, is she?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, she's kept her promise—not that she's got any choice." Hermione smirked. "But she laid the foundation for what they're trying to do now."

"Which is...?" I pushed impatiently. I recognized Hermione's stalling.

"You know how she wrote that you were collapsing all over the place, saying your scar was hurting and all that?" Hermione started. Harry nodded. "Well, they're writing about you as though you're this deluded, attention-seeking person who thinks he's a great tragic hero or something."

Harry's hand tightened around mine, and I heard him taking quiet, deep breaths.

"They keep slipping in snide comments about you. If some far-fetched story appears, they say something like, '_A tale worthy of Harry Potter'_, and if anyone has a funny accident or anything it's, '_Let's hope he hasn't got a scar on his forehead or we'll be asked to worship him next._"

That seemed to break Harry's determined calm, as his eyes snapped open. "I never asked anyone to worship me!" he snapped angrily.

"We know, Harry, but don't you see what they're doing?" Hermione asked.

"They're trying to discredit him, aren't they?" I said. "Turn him into someone that no one will believe or take seriously? It's all so no one will believe him when he says Voldemort's back."

"Exactly right," Hermione confirmed. "Fudge is behind it, I'll bet anything. They want wizards on the street to think you're just some stupid little boy who's a bit of a joke, who tells ridiculous tall stories because he loves being famous and wants to keep it going."

"Why isn't my name being slung through the mud, then? I told him that Voldemort was back, too." I said.

"But remember what you said in the Hospital Wing, at the end of last year?" Ron spoke up. "About getting a new Minister? I reckon he's terrified that if he even tries to say a word against you, then you'll follow through on your threat."

Suddenly, my ears perked up. "Someone, Mrs. Weasley, I'm guessing, is coming towards the stairs." I said idly.

"Uh oh," Fred said, giving the Extendable Ear a hearty tug. There was another crack and he and George vanished. The others didn't hear Mrs. Weasley until she was coming up the stairs, and seconds later, she appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"The meeting's over, you can come down and have dinner now." She said kindly.


	6. Jobs & Choices

_**A/N: My favorite part of this chapter has to be the argument at the end of the chapter. It seemed somewhat powerful to me.**_

_Previous Chapter:_

_Suddenly, my ears perked up. "Someone, Mrs. Weasley, I'm guessing, is coming towards the stairs." I said idly._

"_Uh oh," Fred said, giving the Extendable Ear a hearty tug. There was another crack and he and George vanished. The others didn't hear Mrs. Weasley until she was coming up the stairs, and seconds later, she appeared in the bedroom doorway._

"_The meeting's over, you can come down and have dinner now." She said kindly._

**Chapter Six**

Sliding off of the bed, I stretched and looked at Harry, who was still seated. I could see that he was still upset about what we had learned, and I was too, I even had the beginnings of a plan forming in my head, but moping about it wouldn't help anything. It seemed that just being in this gloomy house made Harry moodier than before.

"Who's left all those dung bombs outside the kitchen door?"

"Crookshanks," Ginny said smoothly. "He loves playing with them."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said, "'I thought it might have been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that. Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall. Ginny, your hands are filthy, what have you been doing? Go and wash them before dinner, please."

Ginny grimaced and followed her mother out of the room, leaving the four of us alone. Both of them were looking from me to Harry, and back again. In a corner of my mind, I noted how close they were standing to each other.

"Who's Kreacher?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"The house-elf who lives here," Ron said. "Nutter…never met one like him."

Hermione frowned at Ron. "He's not a nutter, Ron."

"His life's ambition is to have his head cut off and stuck up on a plaque just like his mother," Ron said, making a point. "That's not normal, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "Fine, he is a bit…odd, I suppose…"

Ron rolled his eyes. "She still hasn't given up on SPEW—"

''It's not SPEW!" Hermione said heatedly. "It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. And it's not just me. Dumbledore says we should be kind to Kreacher too."

"I thought we agreed to give it a new name?" I asked, grinning at Hermione's expression.

"Whatever, I'm starving. C'mon." Ron said.

I looked at Harry and held out my hand. "Come on, love. You know I won't let Fudge or the Prophet get away with this. Just give some time to put my plan into action, and then you'll have a show." I promised.

Grinning tiredly, Harry slid off the bed, stretched, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Ron led the way out of the door and onto the landing. "Wait," I said in a whisper. The others froze. "They're still in the hall. Shh," I said when Ron started to say something, "I want to hear them."

The three of them looked cautiously over the banisters. The gloomy hallway below was packed with witches and wizards, including all of the guard that had escorted us here. In the very center of the group, I saw Professor Snape. Harry leant further over the banisters as he caught sight of the man.

"Dammit," I sighed as they already began moving toward the front door. I heard the front door open, then close.

"Snape never eats here," Ron told us quietly, "Thank Merlin. C'mon."

"And don't forget to keep your voice down," Hermione reminded us.

As we passed the row of house-elf heads on the wall, we saw Remus, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks at the front door, magically sealing its many locks and bolts behind those who had just left. "We're eating down in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley whispered, meeting us at the bottom of the stairs. "Harry, Gia, dear, if you'll both just tiptoe across the hall, it's through this door here—"

I spun with my wand in my hand as a _huge_ crash sounded.

"Tonks!" Mrs. Weasley cried in exasperation, as everyone else turned to look back.

"I'm sorry!" Tonks wailed. She was lying flat on the floor. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over—"

The rest of her words were drowned out by a horrible, ear-splitting, blood-curdling screech. The moth-eaten velvet curtains we had passed earlier had flown apart. Behind them was a life-sized portrait of an old woman in a black cap, who was screaming and screaming as though she were being tortured. The old woman was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed.

"Ah!" I yelled, slapping my hands over my ears as the other portraits along the hall awoke and began to yell too. I saw Remus wincing, but he and Mrs. Weasley darted forward and tried to tug the curtains shut over the old woman, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at their faces.

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, be gone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers—"

Tonks apologized over and over again, dragging the huge, heavy troll's leg back off the floor; Mrs. Weasley abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and hurried up and down the hall, stunning all the other portraits with her wand. Finally, a man with long black hair came charging out of a door facing us.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared, seizing the curtains Mrs. Weasley had abandoned. The old woman's face blanched.

"Yoooou!" she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of the man. "'Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"

"I said—shut—UP!" the man roared, and with a stupendous effort, he and Remus managed to force the curtains close again. The old woman's screeches died and an echoing silence fell.

"What a charming woman." I sneered, bringing my arms down and shaking the ringing from my ears.

Panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes, Harry's godfather Sirius turned to face us. "Hello Gia, Harry," he said, smiling grimly, "I see you've met my mother."

"Was it just me," I said sarcastically, "or did she not want us here?"

"No, it was definitely just you, Gia." Sirius shot back, his grin turning slightly happier.

"Sirius, that was your—"

"My dear old mum, yeah," Sirius said. "We've been trying to get her down for a month, but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas. Let's get downstairs, quick, before they all wake up again."

"What's a portrait of your mother doing here?" Harry asked, bewildered. We were going through the door from the hall, as Sirius led the way down a flight of narrow stone steps, the others just behind us.

"Hasn't anyone told you? This was my parent's house." Sirius said. "But I'm the last Black left, well, besides Draco now, so it's mine now. I offered it to Dumbledore for Headquarters—about the only useful thing I've been able to do."

It was hard to miss the bitterness in Sirius's tone, so I decided to distract him. "Umm, I have a lot of questions, but I'll start with the simplest one. Why not just take down the whole section of the wall with your mother's portrait on it, and have it replaced?"

Sirius paused a few steps below me and looked back at me. "We have tried everything," he said slowly, 'but no one has thought of that. Brilliant." He muttered.

We followed Sirius to the bottom of the steps and through a door leading into the basement kitchen. It was scarcely less gloomy than the hall above, a cavernous room with rough stone walls. Most of the light was coming from a large fire at the far end of the room. A haze of pipe some hung in the air like battle fumes, through which loomed the menacing shapes of heavy iron pots and pans hanging from the dark ceiling. Many chairs had been crammed into the room for the meeting and a long wooden table stood in the middle of them, littered with rolls of parchment, goblets, empty wine bottles, and a heap of what appeared to be rags.

I wrinkled my nose, and Harry and I shared a look. We had left a beach paradise for this?

Mr. Weasley and his eldest son Bill were talking quietly with their heads together at the end of the table. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. Her husband, a thin, balding, red-haired man who wore horn-rimmed glasses, looked around and jumped to his feet. "Harry! Gia!" Mr. Weasley said, hurrying forward to greet us. "Good to see you both!"

Over his shoulder, I saw Bill, who still wore his long hair in a ponytail, hastily rolling up the lengths of parchment left on the table. At the moment, it looked as though he was trying to gather up twelve scrolls at once.

"You need help with that, Bill?" Harry asked.

"NO!" Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks shouted, panicked.

Harry looked taken aback, and I raised an eyebrow as Tonks strode over to help Bill and immediately toppled a candle on to the last piece of parchment. "Oh no—sorry—"

"Here, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, sounding exasperated, and she repaired the parchment with a wave of her wand. In the flash of light caused by Mrs. Weasley's charm, I caught a glimpse of what looked like the plan of a building. Seeing my looking, Mrs. Weasley snatched the plan off the table and stuffed it into Bill's already overladen arms. "This sort of thing ought to be cleared away promptly at the end of meetings," she snapped, before sweeping off towards an ancient dresser from which she started unloading dinner plates.

Bill eventually vanished the scrolls. And I smiled as Harry held out a chair for me. My smile widened a fraction as he kissed my cheek and Tonks's expression darkened. "Thanks love," I said softly.

"No problem, Gia." He murmured back, sitting between Sirius and me.

"Harry, Gia, this is Mundungus Fletcher." Sirius said, gesturing to the pile of rags, which gave a prolonged, grunting snore, then jerked awake.

"Some'n say m'name?" he mumbled sleepily. "I 'gree with Sirius." He raised a very grubby hand in the air as though voting, his droopy, bloodshot eyes unfocused. Ginny giggled.

"The meeting's over, Dung," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Harry and Gia have arrived."

"Eh?" Mundungus said, peering balefully at us through his matted ginger hair. "Blimey, so they 'ave." Mundungus fumbled nervously in his pockets, still staring at us, and pulled out a grimy black pipe. He stuck it in his mouth, ignited the end of it with his wand and took a deep pull on it. Great billowing clouds of greenish smoke obscured him within seconds. My nose practically recoiled at the scent and I leaned back.

"For the last time, Mundungus," Mrs. Weasley called, "will you please not smoke that thing in the kitchen, especially not when we're about to eat!"

"Ah," Mundungus said. "Right, sorry Molly." The cloud of smoke vanished as Mundungus stowed his pipe back in his pocket, but an acrid smell of burning socks lingered. Disgusted, I used a quick spell to purify the air, something everyone in the room seemed to appreciate.

"And if you want dinner before midnight, I'll need a hand," Mrs. Weasley said to the room at large. I immediately stood up and gently pushed Harry back down into his seat, kissing his cheek.

"Just relax Harry, I'll help Mrs. Weasley." I said.

"Oh thank you, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, beaming at me.

"What can I do, Molly?" Tonks asked suddenly, bounding forward.

Mrs. Weasley hesitated, looking apprehensive. "Err—no, it's all right, Tonks, you have a rest too, you've done enough today." I couldn't help but grin.

"No, no, I want to help!" Tonks said, almost desperately, knocking over a chair as she hurried towards the dresser, from which Ginny was collecting cutlery.

Soon, I was supervising a series of heavy knives that were chopping meat and vegetables of their own accord, while Mrs. Weasley stirred a cauldron dangling over the fire and the others took out plates, more goblets and food from the pantry. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that Harry was left at the table with Sirius and Mundungus. I saw Harry start but when my eyes traveled lower, I saw that it was only Crookshanks, Hermione's bandy-legged ginger cat, who wound himself once around Harry's legs, purring, then jumped on to Sirius's lap and curled up. Sirius scratched him absent-mindedly behind the ears as he turned, still grim-faced, to Harry.

"Had a good summer so far?" I heard him ask Harry.

"Yeah, it's been great with Gia. I wish I could show you memories of the birthday party she threw for Neville and me. She booked the Weird Sisters and everything." Harry said happily. I smiled softly as he told Sirius about the date we had gone on to the carnival, how I had won the motorcycle, and then gave it to him as a birthday gift.

"Really?" Sirius asked. And for the first time that night, I heard a bit more life in his voice. "You know, I had a motorcycle myself. It was black though. James thought it was the coolest thing ever, even rode it a few times, but Remus was always going on about how dangerous it was." He teased.

"And I was proven right when you crashed it into the Three Broomsticks that one time, and had to go to St. Mungo's." Remus shot back.

"You did that?" Harry said, amazed and laughing.

"Yepp, and I had to pay Madam Rosmerta back in order to fix the chunk of wall I took out. I was in the hospital for…two weeks, but that didn't stop James from teasing me whenever he visited." Sirius chuckled fondly. "I'd take a motorcycle accident over this monotony any day," he sighed. "I've been stuck inside for a month."

"How come?" Harry asked.

I looked over my shoulder again to see Harry frowning, but I had to pay attention again as I helped Mrs. Weasley mix in the ingredients into the cauldron of stew. I carefully added a bit of seasonings as Mrs. Weasley explained how her mother used to make it. I found myself calmed and content, learning recipes and such from the kind, little woman. It seemed like, not only a mother-daughter thing, but also something I could possibly use in the future. What made it better was that, in my peripheral, I saw Tonks glaring jealously at us.

"Because the Ministry of Magic's still after me, and Voldemort will know all about me being an Animagus by now, Wormtail will have told him, so my big disguise is useless. There's not much I can do for the Order— or so Dumbledore feels." There was something about the slightly flattened tone of voice in which Sirius uttered Dumbledore's name that told me that Sirius was not very happy with the Headmaster.

"At least you've known what's been going on," Harry said bracingly.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said sarcastically. "Listening to Snape's reports, having to take all his snide hints that he's out there risking his life while I'm sat on my backside here having a nice comfortable time— asking me how the cleanings going—"

"What cleaning?" Harry asked.

"Trying to make this place fit for human habitation," Sirius said, waving a hand around the dismal kitchen. "No one's lived here for ten years, not since my dear mother died, unless you count her old house-elf, and he's gone round the twist— hasn't cleaned anything in ages."

"I have two house-elves, Sirius." I said as the stew was finished. I leaned back against the counter. "They don't have anything to do now that Harry and I are here. I could call them and ask them to see what they could do for this place."

"You'd do that?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Of course," I said. "They'll be awfully bored and no offense, but this place could use all the help it can get."

"You don't have to do that, dear." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Weasley. What with everything going on, I don't want you or anyone else to stress or waste time and energy trying to clean this place up." I chided gently.

"Thank you, dear. Fred—George— NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

I spun around; Harry, Sirius, and Mundungus looked around and, within a split second, they had dived away from the table. Fred and George had bewitched the large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of Butterbeer and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with a knife, to hurtle through the air towards them. The stew skidded the length of the table and came to a halt just before the end, leaving a long black burn on the wooden surface; the flagon of Butterbeer fell with a crash, spilling its contents everywhere; the bread knife slipped off the board and landed, point down and quivering ominously, exactly where Sirius's right hand had been seconds before.

"Well I'm glad I moved." Sirius muttered sardonically.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "THERE WAS NO NEED—I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS -JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" Fred said, hurrying forward to try to wrench the bread knife out of the table, though it must've been stuck in there deeply because he seemed to be having trouble with it.

"Sorry, Sirius, mate—didn't mean to—"

Harry and Sirius were both laughing; Mundungus, who had toppled backwards off his chair, was swearing as he got to his feet; Crookshanks had given an angry hiss and shot off under the dresser, from where his large yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. Rolling my eyes, I finally slapped Fred's hand away and pulled the knife out of the table with a sharp yank.

"Boys," Mr. Weasley said, lifting the stew back into the middle of the table, "your mother's right, you're supposed to show a sense of responsibility now you've come of age—"

"None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley raged at the twins as she slammed a fresh flagon of Butterbeer on to the table, and spilling almost as much again. "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy—"

She stopped dead, catching her breath with a frightened look at her husband, whose expression was suddenly wooden.

"Let's eat," Bill said quickly.

"It looks wonderful, Molly," Remus said, ladling stew onto a plate for her and handing it across the table. For a few minutes, there was silence but for the clink of plates and cutlery and the scraping of chairs as we all settled down to our food. I poured Harry a glass of butterbeer as the flagon was passed around, and he smiled at me.

"Everything alright, love?" I asked softly.

"Yeah Gia, it's delicious. Maybe you should cook for me more often." He grinned. I snorted.

"Maybe _you_ should cook for _me_ instead." I countered.

"Whatever you want, love." Harry said, leaning forward. We shared a brief kiss, ignoring the snickers and mock gags (from Sirius, Bill, and the twins), before turning back to our food. I almost outright smirked at Tonks as I felt her heated glare burning into my head.

"You two are really sickening, you know that?" Sirius said teasingly, pulling a face. I laughed and looked pointedly from him to Remus, who was sitting on his other side.

"Oh really? Well, I don't suppose being locked up in here for a month was so bad, Sirius. Not when a certain—"

Sirius began coughing loudly, his face bright red, as if he were choking on his stew. Remus pounded him on the back, while I was busy trying to stifle my giggles. When Sirius had calmed, I was the only one that noticed the way Remus's hand lingered slightly on his back before we went back to eating. "I thought so, Snuffles." I teased, ignoring his blushing glare.

While this was going on, opposite us, Tonks was entertaining Hermione and Ginny by transforming her nose between mouthfuls. Screwing up her eyes each time with the same pained expression she had worn back at the Burrow, her nose swelled to a beak-like protuberance that resembled Snape's, shrank to the size of a button mushroom and then sprouted a great deal of hair from each nostril. Apparently this was a regular mealtime entertainment, because Hermione and Ginny were soon requesting their favorite noses.

"Do that one like a pig snout, Tonks." Ginny requested, giggling. Tonks obliged. I grudgingly admitted, to myself of course, that her rare ability was rather cool, and Tonks didn't seem like a horrible person. I might've actually liked her if she wasn't so keen on trying to steal away my boyfriend's attention.

Mr. Weasley, Bill and Remus were having an intense discussion about goblins. "They're not giving anything away yet," said Bill. "I still can't work out whether or not they believe he's back."

"They'd have to be dim not to," I said suddenly. The three men looked at me. "I suppose that Voldemort," I ignored the flinches, "will need funding. The goblins can't ignore the fact that suddenly known, or at least suspected Death Eaters, are spending more than usual nowadays."

"She's got a point," Bill said. "But even if they do know, they might prefer not to take sides at all. Keep out of it."

"I'm sure they'd never go over to You-Know-Who," Mr. Weasley said, shaking his head. "They've suffered losses too; remember that goblin family he murdered last time, somewhere near Nottingham?"

"I think it depends what they're offered," Remus said. "And I'm not talking about gold. If they're offered the freedoms we've been denying them for centuries, they're going to be tempted."

"That's exactly why groups like the werewolves, the vampires, the giants, all joined him last time." I added. "The Ministry's taken away practically all of their rights and they're considered beneath scum here. They don't care one lick which side wins. They'll join whichever side can do the most for them when it's over. Have you tried talking to Ragnok?"

Bill stared at me. "You know Ragnok?"

I grinned wryly. "We've done business."

"Well, he's feeling pretty anti-wizard at the moment," Bill said. "He hasn't stopped raging about the Bagman business. He reckons the Ministry did a cover-up, those goblins never got their gold from him, you know."

I frowned. "No one's found Bagman yet, after he did a runner?" I asked. Bill shook his head.

"He's got wizards and goblins after him. He's been scamming people for quite a while now, but he's seemed to disappear off the map." He said.

"Hire someone to Scry for him," I suggested. "They'll be able to find him. I expect that if we're the ones to present the goblins with Bagman, they'll be more inclined to hear us out."

"Bloody brilliant," Bill muttered. Remus nodded.

"I'm sure that would help, but where would be find a genuine Scryer?" he asked.

"I suppose you could check Knockturn Alley," I shrugged. "You can find almost anything in that place…for the right price."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "And you know that—"

"From experience." I finished seriously.

A gale of laughter from the middle of the table drowned out whatever Sirius had been about to say. Fred, George, Ron and Mundungus were rolling around in their seats. "—and then," Mundungus choked, tears running down his face, "and then, if you'll believe it, 'e says to me, 'e says, 'Ere, Dung, where didja get all them toads from? 'Cos some son of a bludger's gone and nicked all mine!' And I says, 'Nicked all your toads, Will, what next? So you'll be wanting some more, then?' And if you'll believe me, lads, the gormless gargoyle buys all 'is own toads back of me for a lot more'n what 'e paid in the first place—"

"I don't think we need to hear any more of your business dealings, thank you very much, Mundungus," Mrs. Weasley said sharply, as Ron slumped forwards onto the table, howling with laughter.

"Beg pardon, Molly," Mundungus said at once, wiping his eyes and winking at Harry. "But, you know, Will nicked 'em off Warty Harris in the first place so I wasn't really doing nothing wrong."

"I don't know where you learned about right and wrong, Mundungus, but you seem to have missed a few crucial lessons," said Mrs. Weasley coldly. Fred and George buried their faces in their goblets of Butterbeer; George was hiccoughing. For some reason, Mrs. Weasley threw a very nasty look at Sirius before getting to her feet and going to fetch a large rhubarb crumble for pudding.

"Why does she look as though she wants to strangle both you and Dung?" I murmured to Sirius, leaning closer to him and Harry.

"Molly doesn't approve of Mundungus," said Sirius in an undertone.

"I suppose she just doesn't want him ruining her kids," I guess.

"How come he's in the Order?" Harry asked quietly.

"He's useful," Sirius muttered. "Knows all the crooks—well, he would, seeing as he's one himself. But he's also very loyal to Dumbledore, who helped him out of a tight spot once. It pays to have someone like Dung around, he hears things we don't. But Molly thinks inviting him to stay for dinner is going too far."

"But if he's useful to the Order, if he's doing his part, I don't think letting him stay for dinner should be such a big deal." I muttered back.

Three helpings of rhubarb crumble and custard later, and I already felt my Lycan metabolism burning it off. Instead of feeling tired like the rest of them obviously did, I felt restless, like I should be doing something. Mr. Weasley was leaning back in his chair, looking replete and relaxed; Tonks was yawning widely, her nose now back to normal; and Ginny who had lured Crookshanks out from under the dresser, was sitting cross-legged on the floor, rolling Butterbeer corks for him to chase.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," Mrs. Weasley said with a yawn.

"Not just yet, Molly," Sirius said, pushing away his empty plate and shifting in his seat to look at Harry and me. "You know, I'm surprised at both of you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

The atmosphere in the room changed rapidly. Where seconds before it had been sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, even tense. A frisson had gone around the table at the mention of Voldemort's name. Remus, who had been about to take a sip of wine, lowered his goblet slowly, looking wary.

"Seeing as we were immediately rushed upstairs, and I didn't want to ruin dinner by bringing it up, we didn't get the chance. I suppose now is as good a time as any, seeing as we wouldn't get anything out of Ron and Hermione anyway, since they said they're not allowed in Order meetings." I said seriously.

"And they're quite right," Mrs. Weasley said. "You're too young." She was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched on its arms, every trace of drowsiness gone.

"Mrs. Weasley, I thought we had an understanding. I thought you were listening to me in the Hospital Wing last year." I said, keeping my voice just calm enough to not be considered hard. "This is not the time to coddle us! We're all targets no matter what you do."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, clearly in denial. "No, You-Know-Who won't care about children." She insisted. I gripped the sides of my chair.

"Every single person in this room is a target!" I said heatedly, my temper flaring at once. "The Weasleys, no offense, are considered blood-traitors to Voldemort and his people. All of us are associated with Dumbledore, that's probably worse! Harry's his worst enemy! Hermione's a muggleborn. Tonks is an Auror. And me—" I sighed, "well, my parents…let's just say they were...very acquainted with him. When Voldemort finds out that I'm still alive, he'll want me dead almost as much as he wants Harry dead!"

There was utter silence after my confession.

I was stunned, myself. I hadn't told anyone yet, not even Harry, of my family's connection to Voldemort. Even when I had explained to the trio how I found out my parents were dead, I never actually told them _why_ they were killed. But judging from the look in Harry's eye, I would be telling him the whole story later on tonight.

"What?" Sirius breathed sharply.

"That's not important right now!" I said, waving my hand. "I'm trying to make a point. Whether or not you all try to coddle us, to hide us away, he will try to find us. It won't stop him from attacking us, it'll just get more people hurt and killed trying to protect us. Keeping us shielded won't do a damn thing but hurt us in the end. We need to know what's going on so that we don't be caught unawares!"

"You don't need to be involved in Order business at all!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order to ask questions?" Sirius asked.

"What if Death Eaters attack Hogwarts or Hogsmeade during a weekend trip there? Do you really expect us to just run and hide away? And let innocent people get hurt?" I asked, feeling frustrated. "No matter how hard you try, you can't keep the war away from us or us away from the war!"

"It's not your job to fight!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, getting to her feet.

"But it's my choice!" I shouted back, standing up as well. "I won't run and I won't stop fighting." My voice got softer as I looked at the small matriarch. "Until Voldemort takes his last dying breath, I will never stop fighting."

The entire kitchen was deathly silent, still, and so tense, it was almost tangible. Everyone around the table looked from me to Mrs. Weasley, and back again, perhaps wondering who would blow up next. I placed my palms flat on the old table and spread my fingers, leaning forward and staring down each Order member at the table.

"Look," I said, my voice calm and deadly serious, "we need – no, we deserve - answers, and whether or not we get them from the Order, we will get them."

"Fine!" Mrs. Weasley said, throwing her arms up and plopping tiredly into her chair. I did feel bad as she rested her head in her hands, but I steeled myself. If I wasn't hard and serious with them now, they would always see us as children, and we'd never get anywhere.

"Hang on!" George interrupted loudly.

"How come Gia and Harry gets their questions answered?" said Fred angrily.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" George said.

"'You're too young, you're not in the Order,'" said Fred, in a high-pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. "They're not even of age!"

"But I will be in January," I interjected smoothly, "I'm the most mature out of us, and I have more influence and resources than the Order. Like I said, whether or not the Order tells me what I want to know, I will find out. And I will, of course, tell Harry and Hermione."

"Oi!" Ron said indignantly.

"I'm sorry Ron, but if your mom doesn't want me to tell you, I can't." I shrugged, giving him a discreet look. He nodded slightly.

"Gia's right," Sirius spoke up, "it's not our fault you haven't been told what the Order's been doing, that's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand -"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply. The expression on her normally kind face looked dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, but with the air of a man readying himself for a fight, which seemed inevitable, judging by Mrs. Weasley face.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know," said Mrs. Weasley, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words.

Ron, Hermione, Fred and Georges' heads swiveled from Sirius to Mrs. Weasley as though they were following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned Butterbeer corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Remus's eyes were fixed on Sirius, and Harry's eyebrows had risen.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly," Sirius said, almost wincing at the look of betrayal Harry shot at him. "But as he and Gia were the ones who saw Voldemort come back, they have more right than most to -"

"He's - they - aren't even members of the Order!" Mrs. Weasley said. "He's only fifteen, she's sixteen, and -"

"And they've both dealt with as much as most of the Order," Sirius said, "and much more than some."

"No one's denying what they've done!" Mrs. Weasley said, her voice rising again, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But they're still -"

"They're not children anymore!" Sirius said impatiently. "Our own world made damn sure of that!"

"They're not adults, either! He's not James, Sirius, and she's not Lily!"

"I'm perfectly clear who they are, Molly." Sirius said coldly, his voice dropping.

"I'm not sure you are!" Mrs. Weasley steam-rolled. "Sometimes, the way you talk about them, it's as though you think you've got your best friends back!"

I felt a clench in my chest at the guilt and pain that flashed in Sirius's eyes, and I decided it was time for someone to step in. "That's enough," I said loudly, "from both of you."

"She-"

"He-"

"NO!" I snapped. They're mouths snapped shut. "Both of you be quiet and listen, because I'm sick of your arguing. You two are supposedly adults and you're bickering worse than a couple of first years."

I felt my temper soaring quickly and mentally groaned as I realized that the next full moon was in a week or two. I forced it down as I paced up and down the table, and refrained from glaring at the people responsible for getting me in such a state. It was a long, tense moment before I finally spoke again.

"I am almost disgusted with you Order members," I started, my voice hard. They were all completely silent. "How dare you talk about us, what's best for us, how much we deserve to know about our own safety, as if we're not sitting at the very same table? I may not be seventeen yet, but I am legally an adult. I am Head to one of the most powerful families in wizarding Britain. And, I am more powerful, more dangerous, and more skillfully trained than most of your precious Order."

I could smell their apprehension as I spoke, and it made me angrier that they worried about my self-control, if I would snap and hurt them. I felt their eyes following me as I paced like the wolf that I am, almost as though I were stalking prey.

"Voldemort has been after Harry since birth. He will come after him, again and again, until he succeeds at what he failed to do fifteen years ago." I paused, and blew out a breath. "And I've told you, as soon as Voldemort finds out that I'm still alive, he'll be after me just as much. Harry has faced this bastard more times than any of us, and he's still alive. And yet you dare decide for him how much he's allowed to know about the bastard that made him an orphan?"

No one spoke for a moment, and Mrs. Weasley and I had a sort of silent battle with our eyes. I cared deeply for the kind woman, but this was war, and it wasn't the time for arguing or coddling.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, "well... I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart -"

"He's not your son," said Sirius quietly.

"He's as good as," said Mrs. Weasley fiercely. "Who else has he got?"

I actually did a double-take at Mrs. Weasley as Sirius snapped, "He's got me!"

"Excuse me?" I asked softly, dangerously. "Who's he got? Ha!" I laughed humorlessly. "Who's shown Harry unconditional, unbreaking, and unwavering love and affection since the very first day? Who stayed by his side without faltering once? Who kept him safe and alive throughout our entire fourth year?" My voice got louder and angrier with each accusing question.

"Who trained him and prepared him to survive - and win - the bloody Triwizard Tournament? Who rescued him from the graveyard? Who's he been with the entire summer without ONE life threatening incident? Who got him away from his abusive ass relatives for good!?" I damn near shouted.

My fists shook and I had a thin hold on my wolfish traits, which were burning to burst forth. I almost snarled at Harry as he came up behind me, but as he wrapped his arms around my waist, I realized who it was, and I melted into his chest.

"He's got Hermione," I said quietly. "He's got Ron, the twins, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and even Terry Boot. He's got Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Tracey, and even Pansy bloody Parkinson. He's got Sirius and Remus," I paused, "but if all else fails - if nothing else - Harry's always got me."

Ron and Hermione, along with the Weasley kids, Remus, and Sirius were all looking a bit emotional, but they were nodding furiously. I felt the emotion coming Harry, mainly the gratefulness and love he had.

"But Harry -" Mrs. Weasley started.

"Is officially and legally my ward as of June, this year, since Sirius can't be his legal guardian. I alone have the final say over what concerns Harry. There's no debate." I said sternly, tired of wasting precious time on the topic.


	7. Finally, Some Answers

_Previous Chapter:_

_"He's got Hermione," I said quietly. "He's got Ron, the twins, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and even Terry Boot. He's got Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Tracey, and even Pansy bloody Parkinson. He's got Sirius and Remus," I paused, "but if all else fails - if nothing else - Harry's always got me."_

_Ron and Hermione, along with the Weasley kids, Remus, and Sirius were all looking a bit emotional, but they were nodding furiously. I felt the emotion coming Harry, mainly the gratefulness and love he had._

_"But Harry -" Mrs. Weasley started._

_"Is officially and legally my ward as of June, this year, since Sirius can't be his legal guardian. I alone have the final say over what concerns Harry. There's no debate." I said sternly, tired of wasting precious time on the topic._

**Chapter Seven**

"Very well," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking. "Ginny - Ron - Hermione - Fred - George - I want you out of this kitchen, now."

There was instant uproar.

"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" Ron shouted.

"Mum, I want to hear!" Ginny wailed.

"NO!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, standing up, her eyes overbright. "I absolutely forbid –"

"Molly you can't stop Fred and George," Mr. Weasley said wearily. "They are of age."

"They're still at school."

"But they're legally adults now," Mr. Weasley said in the same tired voice.

Mrs. Weasley was now scarlet in the face. "I - oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Ron -"

"Gia and Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" Ron said hotly. "Won't—won't you?" he added uncertainly, meeting our eyes.

"Of course," Harry and I said in unison.

"And I thought I should point out that I'm Hermione's magical guardian as well, so she can stay too." I added calmly.

Ron and Hermione beamed, almost smugly.

"Fine!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Fine! Ginny— BED!"

Ginny did not go quietly. We could hear her raging and storming at her mother all the way up the stairs, and when she reached the hall Mrs. Blacks ear-splitting shrieks were added to the din. Remus hurried off to the portrait to restore calm. It was only after he had returned, closing the kitchen door behind him and taking his seat at the table again, that Sirius spoke.

"Ok, Harry, Gia, what do you want to know?"

Harry and I shared a long look, having a quick and wordless debate, before Harry nodded.

"Where's Voldemort?" he asked quickly. "What's he doing?"

"I think Harry's real question," I said, "is why's Voldemort so quiet now?"

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself," Sirius said. "It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up, or rather, you and Gia messed it up for him."

"And his shoulder?" I inquired smugly.

"Snape actually reported that old Voldemort was apoplectic, raging about the 'white mutt' that had torn his precious shoulder," Remus explained, smirking darkly.

"But how'd they mess up his— err— resurrection?" Hermione asked.

"They weren't supposed to survive," Sirius said. "Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you, Harry, survived to bear witness. Gia made sure of that."

"And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore," Remus said. "And you both made sure Dumbledore knew at once."

"That must've helped," Ron said quietly. "They say Dumbledore's the only wizard V-Voldemort ever feared."

"True, I suppose. So, what's the Order been doing?" Harry asked, looking around at them all.

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans," Sirius said.

"How d'you know what his plans are?" Harry asked quickly.

"Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea," Remus said.

"And a well-placed spy," I interjected.

"How _do_ you know that?" Bill asked, amazed.

"I'm intelligent, observant, and I know a lot more than you lot think I do." I shrugged.

"Like what?" Sirius prompted.

"Well," I said slowly, ". I know that the deaths and disappearances won't stop, but they'll be more carefully done and concealed, much more so than Bertha Jorkins and Crouch. I know that he's using Lucius Malfoy, who's got Fudge in his pocket, to bribe the Prophet into discrediting Harry and Dumbledore. I know that Voldemort will try his hardest to remain in the shadows. And long as Voldemort has the element of surprise, he has the upper hand."

"All fairly reasonable observations," Remus commented.

"But what does Dumbledore think that Voldemort's planning?" Harry asked.

"Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again," Sirius said. "In the old days he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters."

"So, you're trying to stop his recruiting efforts?" I paraphrased.

"We're doing our best," Remus sighed.

"But, how?"

"Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that V-Voldemort really has returned, to put them on their guard," Bill said. "It's proving tricky, though."

"The Prophet and Fudge," I guessed.

"Exactly," Tonks said, not speaking directly to me. "It's mostly because of the Ministry's attitude. You saw Fudge after You-Know-Who came back. He hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe that it's happened."

"Fudge is a coward," Ron said suddenly, grimly. "In my opinion, Fudge believes, at least a little, that Harry and Dumbledore are telling the truth. He just doesn't want to admit that he doesn't have what it takes to lead the fight against Voldemort."

"Well said, son," Mr. Weasley said proudly, causing Ron to blush contently.

"He's going to get us all killed because he can't get his hands out of the gold and his head out of his ass," I growled, annoyed with the Minister.

"There has to be more to it than Fudge just being a coward," Harry pondered aloud. "Why else would he act so stupid? If Dumbledore—"

"Ah, well, you've put your finger on the problem," Mr. Weasley said with a wry smile. "Dumbledore."

"Fudge is frightened of him," Tonks said, rolling her eyes.

"I suppose it makes a bit of sense," I said, "Dumbledore is, perhaps, the most powerful wizard around right now, but he's—you know—Dumbledore. He wouldn't hurt anyone if he didn't have to."

"Frightened of Dumbledore," Harry breathed, as if the mere thought was insane.

"Frightened of what he's up to," Mr. Weasley clarified. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister for Magic."

"But Dumbledore could be the Minister if he wanted to, no competition," Ron said. "If he wanted the position, he'd have it now."

"How can Fudge think like that?" Harry said angrily. "How can he think that Dumbledore would just make it all up— that I'd make it all up?"

"Because accepting that Voldemort's back would mean trouble like the Ministry hasn't had to cope with for nearly fourteen years," Sirius said bitterly. "Like Ron said, Fudge couldn't bring himself to face it. It's so much more comfortable to convince himself Dumbledore's lying to destabilize him."

"But you're telling people, aren't you?" Hermione asked, having been strangely silent for a while. "You're letting people know he's back?"

The adults all smiled humorlessly.

"Well, as everyone thinks I'm a mass-murderer and the Ministry's put a ten thousand Galleon price on my head, I can hardly stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets, can I?" Sirius said, almost longingly, as if he wanted to do just that.

"And everyone still thinks I'm a werewolf," Remus added. "That says it all, really."

"Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they started shooting their mouths off," Sirius said, "and it's very important for us to have spies inside the Ministry, because you can bet Voldemort will have them."

"I have a few ideas and some information I'd like to share then, things that might help you lot out," I said.

"Let's hear it then," Sirius said, gesturing for me to explain.

"Well, I won't say any names, but I have quite a few of my own sources within the Ministry, higher-ups and people in important positions. I've been corresponding with most of them all summer, and I'll see if I can't get the Order some more valued members, or at least supporters…with conditions of course." I said.

"Like what?" Remus asked warily.

"I really wouldn't want to upset Mrs. Weasley further, so I won't ask that we be allowed in on the meetings _but_ I do want Sirius and Remus to tell us any new information after each meeting." I began.

"That's it?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"I also ask that we have a bit more freedom, geez," I huffed. "We're not first years anymore and we can more than take care of ourselves. We don't need you lot breathing down our necks, and no offense, but we certainly don't need people—" and we all knew by people, I meant Mrs. Weasley— "trying to shield and coddle us. For now, that's it."

I paused.

"I've already talked to my clan and had them approach other werewolf clans, try to get them to refuse Voldemort if not outright join our side. If you can locate Bagman, like I said before, and hand him over to Ragnor at Gringotts, then you'll most likely have the goblins neutral if not on our side as well. And finally, between my, Harry's, and Draco's influence, we should be able to prevent a number of students from joining Voldemort, particularly the older Slytherins."

"The students?" Hermione gasped.

"Makes sense," Sirius muttered, before looking up at us. "Voldemort's original Death Eaters were friends he had while in school. In the last war, he recruited right out of Hogwarts, even tried to get Lily and James, Remus, me, all of us to join him. We all refused of course, but the point is that he tried then, and he'll try now."

"But why would he want teenagers in his army?" Hermione asked.

"They'd be perfect spies within Hogwarts, to watch Dumbledore, Harry, all of us." I said. "Plus, they'd be in position to attack or kidnap Harry if Voldemort ordered them to. No one, none of the professors, would expect a student within the walls of Hogwarts to be a Death Eater, and we'll have to watch out for them. He most likely won't give them the Dark Mark, but that doesn't mean they're not in his ranks."

"I suggest that you get in touch with people that graduated with Bill and Charlie," Ron added. "They'd be young and agile, but with enough experience out in the world."

"True," I said, "the Order needs all the members it can get. Just remember to check for the Dark Mark, under concealment and disguise, as well. And I'd suggest making everyone either make a Wizard's Oath or sign a magical contract for secrecy and loyalty. It might offend some but in the grand scheme of things, it'll eliminate or at least seriously decrease the chances of spies and betrayal."

"Did you see the Daily Prophet last week?" Mr. Weasley asked suddenly.

"No," Harry and I said slowly, in unison. "Why?"

"They reported that Dumbledore'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip, but it's not true; he was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldemort's return. They've demoted him from Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot, and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too."

"You're joking!" I snapped, stunned. "Without Dumbledore—"

"Exactly," Remus said, eyeing me seriously, "which is why we've been talking, Sirius and I, and we decided that we might actually need your help."

"With what?" I asked.

"Well, with your connections and experience, we though you could perhaps get a rival paper up and running, you know, to combat the lies the Daily Prophet is telling." He said.

I shook my head immediately. "It'd take too much time, the paper wouldn't have a good following to get the word out, and it'd need workers, a printing press, etc." I said.

"So, it's no use?" Sirius said darkly.

"I didn't say that." I interrupted. My mind was racing with possibilities, when I realized that the greatest possibility had been living with me all year. "Luna…" I breathed.

"Luna…Lovegood?" Sirius said. "What's she got to do with this?"

"Her father runs the Quibbler. If I make a deal with him, perhaps pay him, he could turn the Quibbler around and make it a paper for our side." I suggested, getting excited. "You'd be surprised at how many subscribers the Quibbler has, and I'm sorry Harry, but if we use you to promote it, the number would rapidly increase, therefore—"

"Getting our message out there," Remus finished.

"Exactly," I said. "I'll send Ario out with a letter to Luna and her father tonight, I only wish we had a quicker way to communicate with each other…"

"Well," Mr. Weasley said slowly, "the Order has been discussing the use of enchanted mirrors—"

"I've read about those!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing as we all gave her an '_of course you did_' look. "You can have two or more pocket-sized mirrors that are enchanted and connected to each other. You simply speak the name of the person you want to talk to into the mirror, and theirs vibrate. If they say _accept_, then both of your faces will appear in the other's mirror, and you can talk. If you say more than one person's name, and they all accept, then the mirror's surface with split to show them all."

"The best part," Mr. Weasley added, "is that they can't be tracked or monitored like the floo network, and so it'd be a secure way to converse. The bad part is that the Order can't afford them."

I knew that no one in the Order, not even Sirius or Remus, would ask such a thing of me, and so I volunteered anyway. "I could buy enough for the Order, provided me, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley children all get one, connected to your network of mirrors."

"You can't—"

"Ah, but I can and I've already decided to," I said happily. "This could be a valuable and possibly life-saving tool for all of us to use, especially if there's an emergency of some sort."

"She's not going to back down from this," Harry said, smirking, "so you might as well just let her do it. In fact, me and Gia can each put up half of the money for the mirrors. Just tell us how many we all need and where we can get them."

The Order members all sighed deeply.

I groaned. "Fine, if it makes everyone more comfortable with it, you can all contribute some galleons, and me and Harry will put up the difference."

"I'd feel much more comfortable with that," Mr. Weasley agreed.

"Agreed. Well, each mirror is ten galleons, which is pretty reasonable, and we'll need about three dozen for the Order, plus...?" Remus trailed off expectantly.

I quickly mentally counted up how we'd need, and then added a few more people that I'd like to recruit. "We'll need about fifteen. All together that makes… five-hundred and ten galleons." I calculated. "Harry and I can put up two-hundred each, and that just leaves the Order to put the remaining one-hundred and ten galleons."

"We'll discuss it at the next meeting," Sirius said finally.

"Wait, if Voldemort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters, it's bound to get out that he's come back, right?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, handing out pamphlets," Sirius said. "He tricks, jinxes, and blackmails them. He's well-practiced at operating in secret. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in. He's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on those for the moment."

"So what's he after apart from followers?" Harry asked swiftly. I saw Sirius and Remus exchange the most fleeting of looks, causing Harry and I to do the same. We'd both noticed.

"Stuff he can only get by stealth."

We all looked puzzled, so Sirius said, "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."

"Is that what you've been guarding, then? This weapon?" I said quickly, before clamping my mouth shut.

"How do you know that?" Remus asked slowly.

"Sources," I said smoothly, vaguely.

"When he was powerful before?" Harry said.

"Yes." Sirius said.

"Like what kind of weapon?" I asked. "Like a spell, or something muggle, perhaps a magical sword or something?"

"That's enough!"

Mrs. Weasley spoke from the shadows beside the door. I knew exactly when she'd returned, but figured it wouldn't affect the conversation to have her there. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious.

"I want you in bed, now" she said, looking at the twins and Ron. She had to fight herself not to look at me, Harry, and Hermione, knowing where we stood.

"You can't boss us—" Fred began.

"Watch me," Mrs. Weasley snarled. She was trembling slightly as she looked at Sirius. "You've given them plenty of information. Anymore and you might as well induct them into the Order straightaway."

Harry's lip curled automatically. "No thanks," he said coldly, standing up. "I'd rather not be in a group where I'm regarded as a child."

"Precisely," I added dryly, standing as well. "I'm ready for bed now. Don't forget about the mirrors, Sirius." I said over my shoulder as Harry and I started toward the stairs, hearing the other children and Mrs. Weasley following suit.

She followed us all the way upstairs, not saying anything other than to warn Hermione that Ginny might be asleep. When Mrs. Weasley went back downstairs, we bid the twins goodnight, and the trio followed me into me and Harry's shared room. As I settled onto our bed, I summoned parchment and a muggle pen from my bag, and wrote out a letter to Luna. I handed it to Ario and petted him as Hedwig and Pig followed him out into the night.

"So," Ron said, "what'd you two think?"

"They only told us information we could've found out on our own except, perhaps, the bit about the weapon Voldemort's after." I said. "It looks like we might be on our own for the most part."

"At least for the deeper information," Harry added. "We can get the basics from the Order, and find out the rest on our own, as usual."

Hermione interrupted with a loud yawn. "Can we finish this tomorrow? I'm tired."

"Of course, we've still got a week or so until term starts. Go on to bed." I encouraged. After saying goodnight to each other, Ron and Hermione left, and I closed and locked the door behind them. Since Harry and I had traveled here in our pajamas, we simply climbed into bed and immediately cuddled together. I quickly called Prim and Winky, and instructed them on cleaning the house, before sending them away and relaxing.

"Goodnight, my love," Harry whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight, Harry," I murmured, and I fell asleep on his chest.

The short time spent at Grimmauld Place passed rapidly, and was filled with much aggravation and rising tempers. Being cooped up in the house together with nothing to do and no new information gathered, we were rubbing each other the wrong way. The trio and I had taken to sitting on the porch which was, thankfully, under the protection of the Fidelius Charm as well, just to get some fresh air. When Mrs. Weasley was busy, we'd take a quick walk around the muggle neighborhoods to stretch our legs. And once we met Kreacher, we were all the more eager to get out of the house.

We were just barely allowed to accompany Remus to Diagon Alley to pick up the mirrors we'd ordered, but he allowed us to pick up a few personal items while we were there. I took the fifteen mirrors and carefully wrapped them in anti-breakage charms, before placing them in my trunk until term started. I also brought fifteen little belts that could wrap around the hips or legs, with a small rectangular pocket to hold the mirrors, charmed to keep them safe and secure.

We had made a small step, however, living in Headquarters wasn't nearly as exciting or informative as I would've liked or imagined. It seemed that anytime Sirius or Remus tried to give us some sort of information, Mrs. Weasley popped up and dragged the two away. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that Dumbledore put her up to it. But time flew, and soon enough it was the night before September first.

Harry was cleaning out Hedwig's cage while I lounged halfway off of our bed, looking at him upside down. My face was red as blood rushed to it but I felt fine as I idly played with my hair as it splayed across the floor around me. I had just sat up again when Ron knocked on the door, and entered out bedroom carrying three envelopes. "Booklists have arrived," he said, tossing Harry and me our envelopes. "About time too, I thought they'd forgotten. They usually come much earlier than this…"

I popped the wax seal and pulled out the first parchment, which was the usual reminder that term started on September 1st; the other was a list of books we would need for the coming term.

"Only two new ones," Harry commented, "_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5,_ by Miranda Goshawk, and _Defensive Magical Theory,_ by Wilbert Slinkhard."

I raised an eyebrow. "Theory?" I asked, rereading my own list to be sure. "Don't they think we need a bit more than theory right now?"

Suddenly, Fred and George apparated right beside me with a loud crack, but I had become so use to them doing this, that I didn't even reach for my wand. "We were just wondering who assigned the Slinkhard book," Fred said conversationally.

"Because it means Dumbledore's found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," George continued.

"And about time, too," Fred said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, sitting down on the bed beside me.

"Dumbledore's had loads of trouble finding someone to do the job this year," Fred explained.

"Not surprising," I snorted, "when you look at what happened to the last four."

"One dead, one's memory removed, one sacked, and one locked in his own trunk for nine months," Harry said, counting them off on his fingers. I nodded in agreement and peered at my envelope, noticing another note. Pulling it out, my eyes darted across the note and widened. Stunned, I tipped the envelope upside down, and a scarlet and gold badge with a shiny _P_ on it fell into my lap.

"Shit," I said.

"What?" All four boys asked simultaneously.

Almost numbly, I held up the badge for them to see, and four sets of eyes popped.

Fred's mouth fell open.

"Prefect?" he said, staring incredulously at the badge. "_Prefect?"_

"No way," George said in a hushed whisper.

"There's had to have been a mistake." Fred concluded.

I raised my eyebrow dangerously. "I think I should be offended by that remark," I said wryly.

"Actually," Harry blew out a breath, "there's been two mistakes." We looked up at him and paused upon seeing him staring blankly at a badge identical to my own. There was a moment of silence, and then—

"We knew it!" the twins exploded happily. They jumped up, linked arms, and started doing a ridiculous dance, singing, "We knew it! We knew it!" loudly.

"Now, I'm certainly offended!" I yelled to be heard over their horrid singing.

"Shh!" Harry said nervously. "Not so loud."

Ron groaned. "Oh, Mum's going to be sickening."

George snickered and threw his arm around Ron's shoulder. "At least one of you's got their priorities straight." He and Fred shot Harry and I mock-scathing looks.

"Prefects…Harry and Gia…a loon and a Lycan…bloody prefects," Fred snorted.

The door banged open. Hermione came tearing into the room, her facial expression odd and her wavy brown hair coming out of it French braid. She froze as she spotted the badges in our hands. Her face cycled rapidly through several emotions, one of them being immense disappointment. But then she smiled and squealed happily.

"Oh Gia, Harry, Prefects! I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed.

I looked from Hermione, to Harry, to the twins and Ron—who were making loud retching noises—and then to the badge, before sighing.

"There's no reason to be, Mione," I said, "Because I'm sending the badge back."

Harry nodded. "Me too," he said.

Our friends appeared truly astounded, dumbfounded even.

"Look," I said seriously, "we've already got a lot on our plates this year, more so than last year, even without the Tournament, particularly training and doing whatever we can to help the war effort. I just don't have time to worry about prefect duties on top of everything else."

"And I need to train, probably more so than anyone, really. And besides," Harry grinned, "me and authority don't mix."

I looked at Hermione and gently pinned the badge to her shirt, looking directly into her eyes. "But you, Hermione, could handle it all. Besides, I know it should've been you to get the position anyway."

"But Gia—" Hermione protested weakly.

"Come on, Mione, I don't want the badge, you clearly do. You deserve it, so take it." I said sternly.

Hermione smiled and grabbed me in a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered gratefully. When we broke apart, we looked at Harry, who smirked mischievously and slapped Ron's shoulder sympathetically, before thrusting the badge at Ron and dropping it into his hand.

"Sorry mate, you're stuck with it." He shrugged.

"Damn," Ron said bluntly.

The door opened again and Mrs. Weasley backed into the room carrying a pile of freshly laundered robes. I gently took the pile from her and placed it on the bed. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley, you didn't have to." I said warmly.

She smiled at me. "Oh, it was nothing, dear. I can't very well send you back to Hogwarts without clean robes. Ginny told me the booklists had come at last," she said, glancing around. My lip twitched and Harry's eyes sparked with amusement as her eyes fell on the badge on Hermione's shirt, and finally, the badge in Ron's hand.

"Ron, you're not..?"

Ron flushed and held up the badge, as if hoping it would jump into someone else's hands.

Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?" George said indignantly, as his mother pushed him aside and flung her arms around a very red Ron. Harry had edged around to where Hermione and I were standing, and we shook with silent laughter as we watched Mrs. Weasley gush.

"Wait until your father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up Head Boy just like Bill and Percy! It's the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh _Ronnie—"_

I leaned into Harry, my ribs aching from holding in laughter. Hermione had grabbed my shoulder to keep herself upright. Fred and George were still making loud retching noises behind Mrs. Weasley's back, but she didn't notice, arms tight around Ron's neck, she was kissing him all over his face, which had turned a bright scarlet than his badge.

"Mum…don't…Mum, get a grip…" he muttered, trying to push her away.

"Well, what will it be? We gave Percy an owl, but you've got one, of course," Mrs. Weasley said, wiping her eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" Ron said, completely disbelieving.

"You've got to be rewarded for this!" Mrs. Weasley said fondly. "How about a nice, new set of dress robes?"

"I already bought him some," I said, smiling largely, "for the Yule Ball."

"Right, dear, of course. You've already gotten new school equipment and such, as well…" Mrs. Weasley pondered.

"H-How about new quidditch robes?" Ron asked hopefully. "A-and, new Keeper gloves?"

Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Of course! Here, give me your lists so I can get your books, too. I'd better get going if I've got robes to buy. I'll see you all later…Little Ronnie, a prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunk…a prefect…I'm all a dither!"

She gave Ron yet another kiss on the cheek, sniffled loudly, and bustled from the room.

Fred and George exchanged looks.

"You don't mind if we don't kiss you, do you, Ron?" Fred asked in a falsely anxious voice.

"'We could curtsey, if you like," George offered.

"Oh, shut it," Ron scowled at the pair, and then at a still laughing Harry. "Thanks _loads_, mate."

Harry snorted. "Oi, you're getting new quidditch robes and gloves out of this, so you're _welcome!_"

Fred and George laughed loudly.

"I said shut it!" Ron shot at them.

"Or what?" Fred asked, an evil grin spreading across his face. "'Going to put us in detention?"

"I'd love to see him try!" George sniggered.

Ron smirked darkly. "See if I don't. I learned some excellent detection and monitoring charms from Gia. That, along with the Marauder's Map…" he let the threat trail off.

The twins looked from Ron, who had his eyebrows raised at the two of them, to Harry, Hermione, and me, who wore the same expression. With dramatic sighs, the twins disappeared with a loud crack. Ron blew out a breath and smiled. "Thanks, Harry. I'll never forget this. It's—it's like a chance to prove myself, you know? To prove that I can handle authority." He said quietly, looking down at his new badge. Shaking his head, he said, "Well, I suppose I should let Mum measure me for those robes before she leaves. I've grown again." With that, he hurried from the room.

"Hermione, you can use Ario to write to your parents, tell them the good news, when he returns from the Lovegoods' place." I offered.

"Thanks Gia," Hermione smiled. "I'll go write it now, so that it's ready when Ario gets back." Hugging me one more time, Hermione also left the room.


	8. Back To Hogwarts

_Previous Chapter_

_The twins looked from Ron, who had his eyebrows raised at the two of them, to Harry, Hermione, and me, who wore the same expression. With dramatic sighs, the twins disappeared with a loud crack. Ron blew out a breath and smiled. "Thanks, Harry. I'll never forget this. It's—it's like a chance to prove myself, you know? To prove that I can handle authority." He said quietly, looking down at his new badge. Shaking his head, he said, "Well, I suppose I should let Mum measure me for those robes before she leaves. I've grown again." With that, he hurried from the room._

"_Hermione, you can use Ario to write to your parents, tell them the good news, when he returns from the Lovegoods' place." I offered._

"_Thanks Gia," Hermione smiled. "I'll go write it now, so that it's ready when Ario gets back." Hugging me one more time, Hermione also left the room._

**Chapter Eight**

"That was an incredibly nice thing you did for Mione, love." Harry murmured, gently grabbing my arms and pulling me to his body. My head automatically rested on his chest and I shrugged softly.

"I suppose, it's just…I know how much Hermione wanted that position, and she would've gotten it, without a doubt, if I had never come to Hogwarts in the first place. It was only right." I laughed humorlessly. "Besides, we've got a lot to do this year, honestly."

Harry cupped my chin in his hand and gently lifted it until I was looking him directly in the eye. As my amber eyes gazed into his sparkling emerald ones, I felt him searching my face, what he was looking for, I didn't know. Finally, he seemed to find what he was looking for because he let go and hugged me tighter, something I didn't object to one bit. "We'll get through this Gia, I promise." He whispered into my hair. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

Harry and I spent the rest of the afternoon carefully packing up our things the muggle way. We remained mostly silent, each lost in our own thoughts, though we were probably thinking the same things. I didn't regret deciding to go back to Hogwarts one bit, not with the friends I had made and the love I had found since enrolling there, but the more I thought about the daunting task ahead of us, of the inevitable war to come, and all that that ensured, I felt overwhelmed. I had put on a strong front in front of the Order, but I knew enough of war to know that we weren't all going to make it through unscathed. I could only hope and pray that we'll be prepared enough to take as minimal damage as possible.

As we finished up the last of our packing, I contemplated the upcoming year and how different everything would be. I had never known Hogwarts without Fleur, or Viktor, or…or Cedric. The Hogwarts I knew was filled with three schools, foreign dishes at dinner, a level of tension and excitement every day, and the fact that none of that would be there next year was somewhat sad. Of course, I wouldn't miss watching Harry stress and go through deadly tasks or put up with the flakiness of the other Houses after he'd been announced the second Hogwarts' champion.

Peeking through my curtain of blood red hair at Harry, I saw that he had paused and was simply standing there, staring into space. Getting up from the bed we had shared during our short stay in Grimmauld Place, I gently took Harry's face in my hands, startling him back into reality. I gave him a soft smile as I looked up at him, and reached up on my tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss. It was around six in the afternoon then, and my ears perked up as I heard the front door open and close quickly. Smiling, I grabbed Harry's hand.

"Come on, Mrs. Weasley's back."

We went downstairs and sure enough, we saw Mrs. Weasley laden down with books and carrying a large package wrapped in thick brown paper. We each grabbed our individual pile of books from Mrs. Weasley, while Ron also took the brown package as well, holding it almost reverently.

"Never mind unwrapping it now, people are arriving for dinner, and I want you all downstairs." Mrs. Weasley said, but the moment she was out of sight, Ron ripped off the brown paper and examined every inch of his brand new robes and gloves. Looking at them, I saw that they even had his initials stitched into them with gold thread.

Down in the basement kitchen, Mrs. Weasley had hung a scarlet banner over the heavily laden dinner table, which read _CONGRATULATIONS Ron and Hermione – New Prefects! _She looked to be in the best mood we'd seen her in since we'd all come to Number 12.

"I thought we'd have a little party, instead of a sit-down dinner," she told us as we entered the room. "Your father and Bill are on their way, Ron. I've sent them both owls and they're _thrilled._" She added, beaming.

Fred rolled his eyes, and I pinched his arm slightly. "Just let him have this _one_ moment, please." I murmured to the much taller boy. He gave a long-suffering sigh and nodded.

"Fine, but once we get back to Hogwarts…" he trailed off, grinning mischievously. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt were already there, and the real Moody stumped in shortly after Harry had gotten us a butterbeer to share. Though I knew this Moody was, in fact, the real one, it still made me uneasy to be around him for long periods of time. Looking at him reminded me all too clearly of Crouch Jr., which brought me back to the day of the Third Task and ultimately, Cedric's death.

Mrs. Weasley was in such a good mood that she didn't even mind that Mr. Weasley and Bill had brought Mundungus with them when they arrived; he was wearing a long overcoat that seemed oddly lumpy in unlikely places and declined to put it with the other cloaks. As he passed by, I sniffed slightly and smelled alcohol, pipe smoke, and something else that I couldn't quite identify. Deeming it safe enough, I didn't bother with it.

"Well, I think a toast is in order," Mr. Weasley said loudly, when all of us had grabbed a drink. He raised his goblet. "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor Prefects!" Ron and Hermione beamed as we all drank to them and applauded proudly.

"I was never a prefect myself," Tonks said as she approached us. Her hair was tomato-red and waist-length today; she looked like she could be my sister, or perhaps Ginny's. "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" Ginny asked, as she helped herself to a baked potato.

"Like the ability to behave myself," Tonks said flatly.

Despite myself, I laughed along with the others, and Tonks looked at me quickly, amazed. I'd noticed that she'd backed off Harry after the first few days, and anytime we were in the same room, she made it a point to include me into the conversation. I sighed inwardly and summoned a smile for the older girl.

"Make your eyes a bit yellower and your hair brighter," I said. She did so, and then shrunk a few inches to my height. We stood side by side, laughing as the others stared at us both. Tonks and I shared a look, and in the moment, I knew a wall had dropped.

"What about you, Sirius? Were you a prefect?" Ginny asked. Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

"No one in their right mind would've made me prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James. Remus was the good boy, he got the badge."

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped that I would be able to exercise some measure of control over my best friends," Remus said. "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."

Laughing sympathetically, Harry and I loaded our plates eagerly, somehow having worked up quite the appetite. Hermione was talking very earnestly to Remus about their views on magical creature rights, while Ron was still drooling over his robes and gloves, and Mrs. Weasley and Bill were having their usual argument about his hair.

"…getting out of hand, and you're so good-looking, it would look much better shorter, wouldn't it, Gia?"

I paused, my fork halfway to my mouth, and blushed slightly as Harry shook with silent laughter next to me. "Well, err…could I try something?"

"Please!" Mrs. Weasley insisted.

Pulling out my wand, I waved it a few times in Bill's direction, running through several spells in my head. Within seconds, Bill's hair became shinier and quite a bit neater. It pulled back and was held there with a black leather band. "Done," I said, shrugging.

Bill admired himself in the mirror by the refrigerator and grinned smugly at his mother. "See, mum? It _can_ look good long."

Mrs. Weasley huffed, trying to hide her fond smile. "Oh fine," she conceded.

The rest of the party passed smoothly with Harry and I helping the twins with some joke shop details, and Moody showing us a photo of the original Order, explaining who each person was. After he'd given a touched Harry the photo, he limped away. I peered at Harry, who was staring at the picture with clear emotion in his eyes. Rubbing his back, I said, "We can put it up back in East Tower, love."

Soon after, everyone either left or went up to their rooms. Harry and I were in our room when suddenly, I felt a searing pain in my forehead. Harry and I simultaneously hissed and slapped a hand to our foreheads.

"Are you alright, Harry?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I'll be fine, Gia," he muttered. Looking oddly at me, clutching my own forehead, his face creased worriedly. "You can't possibly..?"

"I don't know…" I sighed. Shaking away the last of the pain, I scanned the room one last time, seeing that all of our things were ready for the next morning. "Let's get to bed love, we've got a busy day tomorrow."

{Page Break}

On the morning September 1st, I woke early and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Softly untangling myself from Harry's arms, I padded over to the fireplace on the far wall. Staring at the empty grate, my forehead wrinkled in concentration. I felt a sort of energy build up around me and the fireplace, when abruptly, a roaring fire sprang up. I relaxed as the warmth washed over me, and took deep breaths as I stared into the crackling flames. After a while, I noticed that as I breathed in deeply, the flames died down, but as I blew out each breath, they grew exponentially. It was odd and fascinating. I heard Harry stirring behind me, and sure enough, a second later he sat down on the rug beside me and pulled me into his lap, wrapping a blanket around us both. Leaning back into his chest, we fell asleep right there on the rug in front of the fire, only to wake up again two hours later, still before anyone else.

Finally getting up for good, we made the bed, straightened up the room, and forced Hermione and the Weasley children to get up before returning to our room to get dressed. Silently, I pulled on my favorite black harem pants with the zooming golden snitches on them, along with a loose, sheer black blouse with gold buttons, and black and gold pumps. I unraveled the French braid I had put in my hair the night before, and let my hair fall in wild curls down my back. Looking over my shoulder at Harry, I saw that we were matching as usual, but what caught my attention, was the way he leaned against the wall by the window, and stared outside as the sun settled in the sky.

Walking over to my messy-haired boyfriend, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back. "What's wrong, Harry?" I murmured.

He sighed deeply. "I had the dream again…the long corridor, the locked door…"

Ever since Harry had first told me about the reoccurring dream, I'd had an uneasy feeling about it. "Just try to enjoy the train ride and feast Harry, and we'll talk about it tonight." I decided.

After the early start I had forced on the others, the morning went much smoother than it would have otherwise, and soon enough, we were at Kings' Cross Station. Once inside the station, we lingered casually by the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of us leaned against it in turn, and fell easily through onto Platform 9 and ¾, where the Hogwarts Express gleamed. After quick goodbyes and loving hugs and promises to write, we boarded the train. We called more goodbyes and waved through the open window until the familiar faces shrank and we disappeared around the bend.

"Well," Fred said, clapping his hands together. "Can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later," and he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right.

"We've got to head to the prefect carriage," Hermione said.

"Go on then," I said, smiling. "Harry and I can find a compartment. Oh, and don't worry, I wrote Dumbledore last night. He's perfectly fine with the prefect change."

"Thanks," Ron and Hermione said together, and they left as well.

"Come on," Ginny said, "if we get moving, we can get an empty compartment."

After tons of staring, pointing, and whispering, I became immediately annoyed. "Gee," I said loudly, annoyance was clear in my voice as we made our way down the train, "I sure missed being gawked at and whispered about." After that, many faces burned and disappeared back into their compartments. But finally, we found an empty compartment, and were soon joined by Neville. I was happy to see Neville embrace Ginny before he sat down, though. Within seconds, Luna appeared dragging Terry by the hand behind her.

"May we join you?" she asked.

"Of course!" I said happily, noting how the compartment seemed to grow on its own the more people that entered it. As usual, Luna's silvery blonde hair seemed to glow, her matching, round eyes were as dreamy as her voice, and her wand was tucked behind her ear. It was beautiful to see that Luna had not changed, and even in this chaos that was sure to come sooner than we'd probably think, she was still as innocent and pure as ever.

"How was your summer, Luna?" Ginny asked. Luna immediately lit up.

"Oh, it was great! Daddy and I went on that magical Amazon tour, and Terry even came with us. He actually stayed with us a few weeks, and Daddy loves him!" She said quickly, positively radiating happiness. We couldn't help but grin at Luna and Terry, whose face was a brilliant red by then.

"How about you, Nev?" Harry asked.

Neville grinned and shrugged. "Well, I was with you lot for most of the summer, had the best birthday party ever, and spent most of the summer with my beautiful girlfriend. I'd have to say that my summer was near perfect."

"Terry?" I prompted.

"Pretty much what Luna and Neville said combined, only I attended the party, it wasn't mine." Terry chuckled.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Neville asked.

"They're at the prefect meeting." Harry answered smoothly. We glanced at each other, giving the other a small, knowing grin. We almost didn't notice that three pairs of eyes popped.

"Hermione, I can understand, but—" Terry said.

"Ron…a prefect?" Luna finished.

Harry and I forced ourselves to look calm, and not smile like we wanted to. "Oh, who knows what goes on in that silvery head of Dumbledore's." I said loftily.

Shrugging, Luna smiled brightly. "Are we back in East Tower this year?" she asked. I smiled back at the younger girl.

"Of course, same rooms and everything…I'll have to renew the wards tonight, but we should be just fine." I said, the thought of returning to the hidden dorms tugged at my lips.

Harry looked at me. "We need to redecorate the common room. It's way too stuffy with those curtains covering all the windows." He said.

I hummed thoughtfully. "I'll have to ward the windows as well, then, so that no one can see inside."

"But we're in a Tower…" Harry pointed out.

"And spells or Omnioculars can see up into it," I countered. Harry gave a dramatic sigh and conceded.

At that moment, the door to our compartment slid open, and poking her head in, was Cho Chang. Within seconds, six wands were pointed at face.

"What do you want?" Luna asked coldly.

Cho seemed to restrain herself from glaring at the little blonde girl, and instead, smiled at Harry. My inner wolf immediately crouched low and growled a deep warning sound that echoed throughout the compartment. I gave a dark laugh as all color drained out of Cho's face.

"I-I just wanted to t-talk to Harry…about Cedric?" she said uncertainly.

That was it.

I shot to my feet and was less than an inch from Cho's terrified face, my eyes were blazing and my fangs had already grown. "How dare you even _speak_ his name?" I snapped, finding much satisfaction as she flinched. "You know bloody well that you and Cedric were long since over before the Third Task. And yet you have the gall to come to this compartment, and try to use him as some sort of excuse?"

Cho was silently shaking with fear, and as I took another step forward, she matched it with a step back, but I roughly grabbed a fistful of her blouse and pulled her closer to me, glaring directly into her dark eyes. "I don't like you, Cho." I said icily, "Never have, never will. You're a bitch, a bully, and a user…the exact sort of person that didn't deserve to even know Cedric, let alone date him for a period of time. But that's in the past. I will, however, be watching you this year. One _toe_ out of line, one wrong _look_ at any of my friends or _my boyfriend_, and I will _hurt you_. Do you understand?"

Nodding frantically, Cho disappeared faster than a golden snitch the instant I let go of her blouse. Sitting back down beside Harry, who staring sadly down at his hands, I blew a stray curl out of my face. Taking one of Harry's hands in my own, I kissed the palm of it. "There's nothing you could've done, Harry, you know that, I know that…" I took a hitched breath as sadness and grief hit me like a solid blow to the chest. "Cedric knows that. He doesn't blame you, love, none of us do. You have to let go of that guilt."

Scooping me up into his lap, Harry tucked my head under his chin and wrapped his arms tightly around me, and I could feel his body shaking. Wrapping my own arms around his torso, we closed our eyes and held each other. The others left us alone, speaking softly to each other, and we must've fallen asleep because nearly an hour later, we were awakened by the familiar shrill hooting of Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon.

"What happened?" Hermione asked quickly, sitting beside Harry and me as the compartment expanded again.

"Cho happened," Ginny said angrily. "That _bitch—"_

"Ginny!" Hermione admonished.

"Hermione, just listen!" Ginny said seriously.

I curled back up against Harry, blocking out Ginny's account of what had happened barely an hour ago. About five minutes later, Hermione was careful to change the subject as she spoke to all of us. "Well…there are two fifth-year prefects for each House," she started, unwrapping a piece of chocolate from the huge mountain of treats we' bought off the lunch trolley. "Boy and girl for each."

"Draco and Pansy are the fifth-year prefects for Slytherin," Ron added as he shoved a chocolate frog into his mouth. At the mention of our new, unlikely friends, I perked up.

"You talked to Draco? How is he?" I asked quickly.

"He's fine, Gia, calm down." Hermione said. "He's been at Blaise's for the past two weeks. He's a bit shaken up though—"

"Why?" I asked, sitting up completely in Harry's lap, his hands on my hips, steadying me.

"He had a run-in with his father during a trip to Diagon Alley." Ron continued. "Said his father grabbed him, yelled a lot, and tried to force him to go back home. But he used one those emergency portkeys you gave him, and escaped back to Blaise's."

Hermione caught my half-sad, half-livid expression. "He did say he'll stop by in a little while, Gia." She said softly. I nodded and relaxed back into Harry's chest. However, this talk of Draco and Malfoy Sr. brought back thoughts of the war, and my mind quickly focused and cleared up.

"Who are the other prefects?" I asked, slipping into a familiar, strategic mindset.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott for Hufflepuff," Ron said, chewing through yet another chocolate. I shook my head, grinning slightly. I knew he was good for at least another six before he started in on something else.

"Good, good," I said. "And what about Ravenclaw?"

"Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil," Terry answered for Hermione. "I was offered the position, but I declined so that I could spend more time with Luna this year."

Said girl blushed brightly at Terry's words and kissed his cheek, leaning into him warmly. I caught two blurs in my peripheral just then, one white, and one black. Looking to the window, I saw Hedwig and Ario soaring beside the rapid train, twirling happily around each other.

"Open the window, Nev?" Harry said to Neville, who was closest to it. He did so, and after a while, the two owls swooped gracefully into the compartment and relaxed in the empty space overhead for our trunk. A few minutes later, the compartment door slid open again and in walked the only six Slytherins I trusted: Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne, and Tracey.

"Draco!" I exclaimed, standing.

After greeting each other, the boys shaking hands and clapping shoulders while the girls hugged and kissed cheeks, the compartment expanded even more and more seats appeared.

"Congratulations on getting the badge, Draco, and you too, Pansy." Harry said honestly.

The couple smiled at us. "Thanks," they said in unison.

For the next two hours, we got caught up on our summers, carefully avoiding heavy topics, when suddenly, Draco's lips twisted into a conspiratorial grin.

"What do you know, Draco?" I asked, eyeing him with mock-suspicion. He laughed.

"I _heard _that there's going to be another Ball or two this year," Draco revealed.

My eyes sparkled happily. "Really, when?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm not sure. I suspect that Dumbledore will announce it tonight at the Welcoming Feast."

The weather was undecided as we trucked farther and farther north. Rain spattered the windows halfheartedly, and then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it again. When darkness fell and lamps came on in the compartments and corridors, a knock came on the door.

"It's Susan…Susan Bones," a girl's voice called through the door.

"Come in," I said, sitting up again with interest.

The door slid open slowly.

"You could learn some manners, Draco," Harry said wryly. "You've yet to once knock on the door before barging in, in the five years that we've rode this train."

Draco snorted. "Because I'm _Draco_, obviously." He drawled playfully.

As we laughed, a pretty girl with tomato-red hair and a rather curved figure walked inside. Her eyes quickly scanned the compartment, taking in the company, and I knew this was expected, seeing as she was raised by Head Auror Amelia Bones.

"Gia Grey?" she said, looking at me.

I smiled. "The one and only," I said, standing and shaking her hand. A seat appeared beside the window and I gestured for Susan to take it.

"Err— you've been talking to my Aunt all summer," she started seriously. Right to business, I liked that.

"Yes," I said simply.

"She told me what you talked about, and…she thinks you have the right ideas about…everything. Aunt Amelia wanted me to hang around you this year, help out if I can." Susan blushed. "I'm not sure if I'd really be any help though—"

"Don't be silly," I assured her. "Of course you could help. In fact, can you do me a favor tonight?"

Susan's face cleared. "Depends on the favor," she said.

I grinned and nodded approvingly. "Never promise to do anything before you know what you're getting yourself into, excellent." I complimented. "After the Sorting tonight, can you start a list of everyone in your house, starting with the new first years?"

"Why?" Susan asked, almost suspiciously.

"I don't expect you to be done with the list until at this weekend, so I'll pull you aside privately sometime during the week and we'll talk about it then, alright?" I offered.

Susan nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll make the list, but you'll only get it after I get a reason."

I chuckled. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Susan."

The red-head bid us goodbye and left, and when she was gone I turned to my friends. "I need a list of every student in Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, starting with the new first years and going up to the seventh years." I started.

"I'll help," Terry, Luna, Draco, Pansy, Neville, and Ginny all volunteered simultaneously.

"Great," I smiled. "I have some things I need to do this week, but for tonight, I just want to relax."

Hermione nodded. "But then tomorrow…"

"We jump right in." Harry finished, anticipation and restlessness clear on his face.

"We'd better change into our uniforms," Hermione said, "we'll be arriving soon."

I waved my wand slowly and a wall appeared, cutting the compartment into two sides. A door appeared and I opened it, revealing our other friends on the other side of the wall. "Girls on this side, boys on that side." I decided.

After getting ourselves organized, I closed the door and conjured black curtains for the windows. I slipped out of my favorite harem pants and pumps, and pulled on white stockings that came up to my knees and my black pleated skirt. I put my black dragon hide boots on and took off the sheer shirt, replacing it with a white blouse and my Gryffindor red and gold tie. As I fixed a gold headband in my hair, pulling it back into a neat ponytail, the other six girls finished dressing similarly, only differing in their tie colors. The ring Harry had given me last Christmas glinted brightly as it caught the light from the lamps. I smiled, remembering Christmas, day and I looked forward to what this year would bring.

After we were all done, I removed the wall and curtains, and the train slowed as I helped Ron pin his prefect badge to his robe and fixed Harry's hair. Since Ron and Hermione, and Draco and Pansy were supposed to supervise the action in the corridors, the four of them disappeared, leaving us to look after Crookshanks and Pig. Crookshanks jumped onto Harry's shoulder as he grabbed Hedwig's cage and I rolled my eyes, shrinking it for him. He switched the ginger cat from his shoulder to his arms, and I took Pig's cage, Hedwig and Ario having already flown ahead to the castle, and we finally shuffled out of the compartment at last. I inhaled deeply, feeling a slight twinge of thrill and anticipation, my second consecutive year at Hogwarts was just beginning. I was finally excited as we joined the rest of the crowd in the corridor even though we were moving agonizingly slow towards the doors. I could smell the pine trees that lined the path down to the lake, I could hear a splash from the water, and I smiled, waiting to hear Hagrid's call for the first years.

But it didn't come.

Instead, my lip curled as I heard the brisk voice of a professor I wasn't particularly fond of. We stepped down onto the platform and I felt my spirits lift again as the rainy air blew around us. As I brushed a few escaped curls from my face, a lantern came swinging towards us and by its light, I saw the prominent chin and severe haircut of Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked quietly.

I grabbed his arm as he was holding Crookshanks, and pulled him out of the way, Ginny and the others following as closely as they could through the crowd. "Remember the last time we visited him last year? He's on a mission for the Order." I murmured softly so that only Harry could hear.

"The giants," Harry remembered. I nodded.

We made our way along the platform and out through the station, out onto the dark rain washed road outside Hogsmeade Station. Here stood the carriages that were pulled, unknowingly to most, by Thestrals. Harry nearly dropped Crookshanks as he caught sight of them. I placed a comforting hand on his back. "You can only see them if you've seen death," I whispered sadly.

"Where's P—" Ron stopped as I handed him the cage with his crazy owl in it, still hooting excitedly.

"Crookshanks," Hermione called, emerging from the crowd. She gingerly took the cat from Harry's arm, and Harry automatically slid his hand in mine. I smiled softly up at him as Hermione an empty carriage. I cast an interior enlargement charm on it, creating a space as big as our compartment back on the train had been. Hermione climbed in first, followed by Ron, Harry, me, and then Luna, Terry, Ginny, Neville, Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Theo, and finally, Tracey. All fourteen of us fit comfortably into the carriage and Tracey slammed the door shut behind her.

"Did anyone else see that Grubbly-Plank woman?" Ginny asked. "What's she doing back here?"

"Hagrid's fine, Gin," I said, completely sure. "He'll be back soon enough. That's all I know," I added, heading off her next question.

Rattling and swaying, the carriages moved in convoy up the road. When we passed between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars on either side of the gates to the school grounds. I leaned out of the window briefly, only to see Hagrid's hut completely dark. Hogwarts castle, however, loomed ever closer: a towering mass of turrets, jet-black against the dark sky, here and there a window blazing fiery bright above us. Looking to the right, I smiled as I caught sight of the dark East Tower. I was sure that Hedwig and Ario were either waiting in my room, or in the Owlery.

The carriages jingled to a halt near the stone steps leading up to the oak front door, and Tracey climbed out first. We all climbed out behind her, one by one, until all fourteen of us were standing together, staring up at the castle that would be our home for the next ten months. Finally, we joined the crowd hurrying up the stone steps into the castle.

Our fifth year was about to begin.


	9. Illuminating

_Previously Chapter:_

_The carriages jingled to a halt near the stone steps leading up to the oak front door, and Tracey climbed out first. We all climbed out behind her, one by one, until all fourteen of us were standing together, staring up at the castle that would be our home for the next ten months. Finally, we joined the crowd hurrying up the stone steps into the castle._

_Our fifth year was about to begin._

**Chapter Nine**

The entrance hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as we all crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right. I paused as I stood at the top of the stone steps, remembering our final parting with Fleur and Viktor. It would be almost odd to be at Hogwarts without them, without the Tournament going on, and the extra students from the other schools everywhere.

All seven couples held hands as we walked through the doors to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast, sighing as the warmth of the Hall washed over us. "We're really back," I whispered contently. Harry kissed the top of my head and gently squeezed my hand.

The four long House tables were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which reflected the sky outside exactly. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly to one another, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from the other Houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes. Once again, we noticed people putting their heads together to whisper as we passed, even after the Slytherins had parted to go sit at their own table.

"I'm going to sit with Terry at the Ravenclaw table tonight, Gia." Luna said with a content smile.

"No problem Lu, just come find us after the feast so we can all go up to the Tower together." I shrugged. After hugging us, the couple disappeared through the crowd of milling students.

The moment we reached the Gryffindor table, Ginny was hailed by some fourth years, and after kissing Neville, she went to sit with them. The trio, Neville, and I sat in our usual seats about halfway down the table, Neville on my right, Harry on my left, Ron and Hermione directly across from us.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked sharply, having been examining the Head Table. Our eyes followed hers, first landing, of course, on Professor Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the center of the long staff table, wearing deep purple robes scattered with silvery stars and a matching hat. Dumbledore's head was inclined toward the woman sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. She was short and fat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes, her face pallid and disgustingly toad-like. With a fierce surge of hate and disgust, my left eye twitched.

"Shit."

"What, do you know her?" Hermione asked, wrinkling her nose at the woman.

My lip curled up in a sneer. "Unfortunately, I've had to be in her presence since I was a child, for Ministry events and such. She's a horrible, simpering bitch—"

"Gia!" Hermione hissed warningly, glancing sideways at Lavender and Parvati who, thankfully, were too involved in their own gossip to have heard me.

All five of us leaned forward as I whispered. "That toad is responsible for more than half of the most recent bans, restrictions, and acts against magical creature. She's a blood purist and anything less is beneath her. Umbridge is certainly _not_ on my list of favorite people." I said angrily.

"Wait," Hermione said, frowning, "she works for Fudge?"

I nodded. "She's closest to him in the Ministry," I confirmed. "What she's doing here, I don't know, but it can't be good…not for us, at least."

I turned around and scanned the Slytherin table, my eyes automatically being drawn to Draco's head of white-blonde hair. He must've felt my stare as he turned as well and looked at me. I pointedly looked at Umbridge and raised my eyebrows. He followed my eyes and a sneer immediately bloomed on his face as he saw the object of my attention, but he shook his head and shrugged. I sighed, nodded to him, and turned back to my table.

"Draco doesn't know why she's here either, I thought he'd might." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, his source of information was always his father, and since he's not under the man's thumb anymore, he doesn't have the same connections." Harry guessed.

I agreed and scanned the Head Table, counting professors and putting faces to subjects, finally my blood boiled. "Dammit, not her…please don't be her."

"Gia, what's wrong?" Harry asked, concernedly.

But our attention was grabbed by Professor Grubbly-Plank who had just appeared behind the staff table; she worked her way along to the very end and took the seat that ought to have been Hagrid's. That meant the first years must've crossed the lake and reached the castle. And sure enough, a few seconds later, the doors from the entrance hall opened. A long line of scared-looking first years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The Sorting Hat.

The buzz of talk in the Hall faded away. The first years lined up in front of the staff table facing the tables, all of us students that were already seated. Looking at the trembling first years, I recalled clearly how I'd stood in that very same line a year ago today, only my mask wouldn't allow me to show fear or nervousness. The whole school waited with bated breath, and though my mind was still racing with thoughts of the toad, I couldn't help but pay close attention as the rip near the brim of the Hat opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song.

In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The Founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach!"

The Four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,"

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A House in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor,

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the Houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But the discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the Houses been united

And they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

Let the sorting now begin

The Hat became motionless once more; we all broke into applause, most uncertainly, and punctured with muttering and whispers. As I clapped with the rest, I replayed the entire song in my mind, registering the clear message. Looking up, I took in my closest friends, the trio, Neville, and then I turned, looking at Luna and Terry at the Ravenclaw table, Draco and the others at the Slytherin table, and even Susan at the Hufflepuff table. The Hat was warning us to unite and stick together through the coming war, but it wasn't me and my friends that I was worried about…it was everyone else.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" Ron said, his eyebrows raised.

"Too right it has," Harry said.

"I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" Hermione pondered, sounding slightly anxious.

"Yes indeed," Nearly Headless Nick knowledgeably, leaning across Neville towards her. "The Hat feels itself honor-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels—"

But Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first-years' names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. Nearly Headless Nick placed a see-through finger to his lips and sat primly upright again as the muttering came to an abrupt end. With a last frowning look that swept the four house tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

A terrified looking boy stumbled forward and put the Hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The Hat considered for a moment, and then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted: "Gryffindor!"

I clapped loudly with the rest of the Gryffindors as Euan staggered to our table and sat down, looking as though he would like very much to sink through the floor and never be looked at again. Slowly, the long line of first-years thinned. Finally, Zeller, Rose was Sorted into Hufflepuff and Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. I made sure to pay particular attention to the old man; I simply couldn't believe that a man as smart and observant as Dumbledore would willingly hire a…woman like Umbridge.

"To our newcomers," Dumbledore said in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands—welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate— for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

Ron seized the nearest plate of chops and began piling them onto his plate as if he'd never eaten a day in his life. Harry and I followed suit, rapidly filling our plates with quite a bit of everything. Hermione watched on in amusement, loading her plate with much more reservation than the three of us. "Sir Nicolas," I said, swallowing my first bite, "what was it you were saying about the Hat?"

"Yes, I have heard the Hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: stand together, be strong from within." Nick said thoughtfully.

"Ow kunnit nofe skusin danger ifzat?" Ron attempted. His mouth was so full I thought it was quite an achievement for him to make any noise at all.

"I beg your pardon?" Nick said politely. I grinned slightly to myself, while Hermione looked revolted. However, I was mostly raised by wolves, literally, and I figured I could decipher Ron's disgusting attempt at speaking around his food.

"He said, I think, how can it know if the school's in danger if it's a Hat?" I said. Ron nodded gratefully, and forced down the mouthful with a slight bit of effort. I shook my head and met Harry's eye, both of us smiling at our friend's antics.

"I have no idea," Nick said. "Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so I daresay it picks thing up there." I perked up slightly at that, making a mental note to discuss it with the trio later on that night.

"So the Hat thinks the best way for us to get through any sort of danger is to befriend the other Houses?" Harry asked. Nick nodded.

"Peaceful co-operation, that's the key. We ghosts, though we belong to separate houses, maintain links of friendship. In spite of the competitiveness between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I would never dream of seeking an argument with the Bloody Baron." He said.

"Only because you're terrified of him," Ron said thoughtlessly. Harry, Hermione, and my eyebrows rose at Ron's utter tactlessness.

Nick looked highly affronted. "Terrified? I hope I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, have never been guilty of cowardice in my life! The noble blood that runs in my veins—"

"What blood?" Ron continued. "Surely you haven't still got—?"

I slapped a hand to my forehead and bowed my head, shaking it as well. Oh Ron, you idiot…

"It's a figure of speech!" Nick said, now so annoyed his head was trembling ominously on his partially severed neck. "I assume I am still allowed to enjoy the use of whichever words I like, even if the pleasures of eating and drinking are denied me! But I am quite used to students poking fun at my death, I assure you!"

"Nick, he wasn't really laughing at you!" Hermione said, throwing a furious look at Ron. Harry and I were leaning on each other, shaking with silent laughter as Ron continuously put his foot in his mouth. Though it was amazing anything else fit in there what with all the food he'd stuffed in it first.

"'Nodeiddum eentup sechew," Ron tried around an even larger mouthful, and even I couldn't decipher that. But Nick did not seem to think that constituted an adequate apology. Rising into the air, he straightened his feathered hat and swept away from them to the other end of the table, coming to rest between the Creevey brothers, Colin and Dennis.

Instead of listening in on Ron and Hermione's latest bickering match, Harry and I continued eating, somehow getting into a contest to see who could eat the most treacle tart, the fastest. I won, of course, and celebrated my victory by stealing a sweet kiss from Harry's lips.

"Can't you two save it for the Tower?" Ginny teased, appearing next to Neville and slipping her hand into his, simultaneously pecking the older boy on the cheek.

"Oh hush—" Harry began playfully, but stopped as all talking ceased as Dumbledore got to his feet once again.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Dumbledore began. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students— and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

I caught the smirks Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged and smiled, rolling my eyes. "Just wait until later in the term…" I whispered conspiratorially. They raised their eyebrows at that, but I shook my head teasingly and put a finger to my lips.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

At this, I heard the twins and Lee Jordan try to stifle their snorts and laughter, attracting the attention of some and causing a small, hard to see grin to form on Dumbledore's face. "We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"What!" I snapped, sitting up straight.

The round of polite applause that had begun stopped instantly at my outburst, and I forced myself not to react as the entire Hall looked at me. Dumbledore's forehead creased the slightest bit. "Are you alright, Miss Grey?" he asked calmly.

My eyes were drawn to Umbridge's and the self-satisfied smirk on her lips rubbed my inner wolf the wrong way. I felt a wave of heat and hate rise inside my gut, but managed a cold smile that I knew sent a slight chill up Umbridge's fat spine. "I'm perfectly fine Professor, my apologies for the interruption." I said politely.

"Quite alright, my dear," Dumbledore continued. "However, tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the—" He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge, and my lips curled up angrily. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but my ears caught one of the most ear-grating sounds I'd ever heard. Once again, Umbridge cleared her throat, " _Hem hem,_" and it became clear to the rest of the Great Hall that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as I had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before, not that I was aware of, at least.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

I turned my head slightly, never taking my eyes off of Umbridge, as Hermione said, "I can see what you meant by simpering bitch, how dare she interrupt Dumbledore?"

I shrugged, my undying hate was burning too strong at that moment to really give any attention to anything else. Her voice was more high-pitched, breathy, and little-girlish than I remembered from my childhood, and the more I listened to it, the more I felt heat rise in my gut. Even through my own angry haze, I felt the powerful rush of intense dislike flowing from Harry, directed at Umbridge. I always knew he was a great judge of character.

She gave another annoying little throat-clearing cough and continued. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. My chest began to vibrate slightly with the beginnings of a growl. I felt Harry slide his arm around my waist and I took a deep breath to calm myself. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

"She's talking to us as if we're five year olds!" Hermione growled softly.

"Just wait Mione," I said, noting that my fangs had elongated already, "it gets worse."

"'I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"'I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles. Umbridge cleared her throat again, but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawk-like, and I distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little _'hem, hem'_ and went on with her speech.

"Is it just me," Harry murmured in my ear, "or did she slip some pureblood ideals into that speech?"

"Just wait…" I repeated.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

I found my own anger dissipating. Her speech was entirely too boring to even get worked up about. I'd been hearing the same ideals from her since I was a child, it never changed. I relaxed finally, leaning back into Harry's chest.

The quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over on the Ravenclaw table Cho Chang was chatting animatedly with her friends. A few seats along from Cho, Luna and Terry had their foreheads together, and seemed to be simply gazing into each other's eyes. Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff table Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and I was sure he was only pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect's badge gleaming on his chest. Susan caught my eye, and discreetly revealed a scrap of parchment held in her fist.

The list that would be incredibly important in the time to come, especially if things went as I suspected they would.

Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste. "…because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She finally sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though I noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held..."

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," Hermione said in a low voice.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning his still-glazed face towards Hermione. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard and I grew up with Percy."

"No Ron," I said, shaking my head, "if you had listened, you would understand what Hermione's talking about. 'Progress for progress's sake must be discouraged', 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited,'" I repeated, my anger slowly rising once more. "Remember when we first arrived at Number 12," I said, lowering my voice, "and the others told us that Fudge thinks Dumbledore's working against him?"

Harry looked as though he began to understand then, and he didn't look happy at all. "You can't mean...?"

"Mean what?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Ron," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts, and they're first step is having Umbridge here to spy."

Before we could get too deep into the conversation, there was a great clattering and banging all around them; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall. Hermione jumped up, looking flustered. "Ron, we're supposed to show the first-years where to go!"

"Oh right," Ron said. Harry and I watched in surprise as our red-haired friend stood up straight and adopted a serious expression. "First year Gryffindors over here, first year Gryffindors over here!" he called deeply. Even Hermione's mouth parted slightly as the first years quickly gathered around Ron as if he could show them the way to anything.

Harry and I shared a grin as Ron bent down slightly to answer a little girl's question. "Who would've thought..?" Hermione said to us, before hurrying after Ron and the first years and leaving the Great Hall. Smiling, I slid my hand in Harry's and we leisurely followed the crowd out into the corridors, simply enjoying the feel of returning to Hogwarts. We ignored the stares, pointing, and whispers, deciding instead to deal with it tomorrow. I had other plans in mind for tonight.

As usual, I cast a multitude of spells as we made our way up to East Tower, insuring that we were not tracked, followed, or found. And as Harry greeted the guardian portrait of Isavéla, a beautiful faery, I quickly renewed the wards around that entire side of the seventh floor. Once I felt we were adequately secure, we entered into the dark common room. A crackling fire sprang up in the fireplace, and I waved my wand, opening the common room windows in order to let in some fresh air. I smiled, noting that Prim and Winky kept the Tower perfectly spotless for us throughout the summer.

Suddenly gaining a bright glint in his eyes, Harry scooped me up in his arms and took off towards our room. Squealing through my laughter, I waved my arm, causing the door to fly open and close and lock behind us. Candles lit all around the room as we entered, and I felt a sense of peace settle over me at being back in that room. My legs locked around Harry's hips as I leaned down and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Playfully pushing his shoulders, he fell backwards on the bed, and I ended up straddling him. Leaning forward, my bright blood red hair curtained around us and my eyes fluttered shut as Harry ran his hands up and my back. I heard three set of footsteps enter through the portrait a few minutes later, but Harry and I were too busy to greet our friends. It was around one in the morning when we finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

Welcome back to Hogwarts, indeed.


	10. First Day Trouble

_Previous Chapter:_

_I heard three set of footsteps enter through the portrait a few minutes later, but Harry and I were too busy to greet our friends. It was around one in the morning when we finally fell asleep in each other's arms._

_Welcome back to Hogwarts, indeed._

**Chapter Ten**

The next morning, before I even opened my eyes, I felt a sense of familiar contentment. The morning sun pleasantly heated my bare skin, and Harry's scent surrounded me, just as his arms did around my torso. I enjoyed the feel of his firm chest against my bare back, and after opening my eyes, I sighed happily at the sight of our room in East Tower. Using a silent _Tempus_, I dispelled our alarm a minute before it would have sounded, and rolled over so that I was facing Harry. To my surprise, Harry's innocent emerald eyes were already open and staring lovingly into mine.

"Good morning, love." I whispered, unwilling to break the morning's peace.

"Morning, Gia," Harry whispered, closing the small distance between us and sending a sudden jolt through my body as our lips met.

The second that jolt reached my core, enveloping my inner wolf, I felt something spread throughout my body, and looking at my reflection in Harry's eyes, I saw that my pupils had grown exponentially, nearly completely blocking out the amber irises. Suddenly, I was on top of Harry, straddling him. With desperate need, I captured his lips again and slipped my tongue in his mouth. Though confused and caught off guard, Harry's hands automatically went to my hips, trailing up and down my back. The blazing hot trail his fingers left on my skin excited my inner wolf, and I felt another surge of energy and hunger. My mouth moved from Harry's lips to his neck, kissing and nipping all of his sensitive spots. I was quickly rewarded with something hard poking my stomach. I moved down to his bare chest and deliberately placed an oddly hot kiss directly over his core.

Harry gasped, whether through pain or pleasure I didn't know, because as I removed my lips from his stomach, I saw that they had left a sort of brand on his skin. The mark wasn't in the shape of my lips; however, it was the exact same mark as the tattoo on my back. It burned bright red and then faded to black. The sight of the mark sent me over the edge and I threw my head back, a loud wolfish howl ripping from my throat. As my howl died out, Harry's mouth attacked my throat, and I pushed him on his back. Leaning forward with anticipation, I saw Harry's eyes, completely clouded over with lust, completely out of his control, with an almost primal hunger.

Finally, the utter wrongness of the situation, the lack of control, registered and my mind cleared.

Harry sat up, coming toward me with his intentions clearly written on his face. In a rare moment of panic, I reared back my hand and slapped Harry hard across his face. The shock quickly cleared his eyes and his hand flew to his check. "Dammit Gia, what was that for?" Harry hissed. I rubbed his cheek apologetically.

"You don't know what just happened?" I asked slowly.

"Err— we were kissing, and then you slapped me…right?" Harry said uncertainly.

I stared at him, almost disbelieving, before nodding. "Um right… Come on, we need to get ready for class."

After two quick, separate showers, Harry and I entered our huge walk-in closet, our things already put away. I turned away from Harry as I pulled on my uniform. "What the hell is this thing?" Harry exclaimed.

I spun around, my heart hammering in my chest, and sure enough, he was examining the mark on his stomach. "I – I don't know, it just – appeared, when we were, err kissing." I stuttered.

He came closer and wrapped his arms around me. "Love, you're shaking, what's wrong?" he murmured, stroking my hair. I shook my head and pushed him away.

"It's nothing, I'll explain later." I said shortly.

After fixing my hair with a scarlet and gold headband, I automatically turned and fixed Harry's collar and tie, running my fingers through his silky messy hair. I rested my hand on his chest and looked up at him. He looked down and gave me an easy, adoring smile. With a slight tingle of uneasy, I reached up on my tiptoes and gave him a quick peck. I peered closely at his bright emerald eyes, but they were as clear and sparkling as ever.

I smiled, more from relief than anything, and we exited out closet, grabbing our bag and wands as we went. We left our bedroom holding hands to see Ron and Hermione waiting for us by the portrait hole. "Morning," Harry and I said in unison.

"Morning," Ron said with a yawn.

"What took you two so long?" Hermione asked. I opened my mouth, unsure of what I was about to say, when she cut me off. "Actually, I don't think I want to know."

"Oh hush," I said, summoning a grin.

As we left East tower, I checked the wards and nodded, sensing that they were all perfectly intact and at full strength. As we passed by Gryffindor Tower, we were joined by Dean, Seamus, and Neville. "Hey guys," I said to the three.

"Hey," Dean said. "Good holiday?"

Harry smiled down at me. "Pretty good, actually. You?"

"Yeah, it was okay," Dean chuckled as we passed a corridor lined with portraits of old witches and wizards. "Better than Seamus's anyway, he was just telling me."

"Why, what happened, Seamus?" Ron asked, absently flicking a strand of Hermione's hair.

Seamus didn't answer immediately; he was determinedly shuffling around things in the school bag he held in his hands. Then he said, without looking up, "Me mum didn't want me to come back."

"What?" the trio, Neville, and I said, all stunned.

Seamus closed his bad and slung it over his shoulder, now pointedly fixing his robes. "She didn't want to come back to Hogwarts."

From what I knew, Seamus's mother was a witch, and so I couldn't understand why she wouldn't want him to be here at Hogwarts, perhaps the best place for him what with the rising danger.

"But—why?" Harry asked, astonished.

Seamus didn't answer until he'd unbuttoned and re-buttoned most of his shirt. "Well," he said in a measured voice, "I suppose…because of you."

"Wait, what?" I asked quickly. "What does Harry have to do with your mum not wanting you to come back?" Now, we were going down a flight of stairs, the trio and I staring at the back of Seamus's head.

"Well," Seamus said again, not looking at us, "she…err…well, it's not just Harry, it's Dumbledore too…"

Finally, I understood, as did the others.

"She believes the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked, and I heard the slightest hint of anger creeping slowly into his voice. "She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"

Seamus looked back at Harry. "Yeah, something like that."

I felt my own aggravation spark, and saw Harry wince in the corner of my eyes, his hand going to his stomach. As Seamus turned back around and we continued down the stairs, Harry's facial expression went cold rapidly. I could sense his anger building up, and I gave Hermione a look. Taking the hint, she pulled Ron and Neville so that they were behind us, out of the possible line of fire. On the bottom step, Seamus turned back around. "Look…what _did _happen that night when…you know when…with Cedric Diggory and all?"

I felt a sharp spasm of pain in my chest, and I nearly missed the next step. I would've fallen if not for Ron grabbing my shoulders from behind and steadying me. Harry tightened his hold on my hand, and the hand that hovered over his stomach clenched his robes, as we stepped off of the stairs.

"What are you asking _me_ for?" Harry retorted coldly. "Just read the Daily Prophet like your stupid mother, why don't you? It'll tell you everything you need to know!"

"Harry!" Hermione and I exclaimed.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother, Potter!" Seamus snapped.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!" Harry growled.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Seamus said, grabbing his wand. Harry's was already at his throat.

"I'll talk to you how I want!" Harry stated darkly. Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Dean were watching the scene, too stunned to do anything. I stepped between the boys, pushing Harry's wand arm down, and putting a hand on both of their chests. "If you've got a problem being in the same House as me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved, stop your mummy worrying—"

"Leave my mother out of this, Potter!" Seamus shouted, both boys raised their wands again.

"Stop!" I yelled loudly.

Susan and her two close friends Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan arrived in the corridor. They looked at the four other Gryffindors, to Harry and Seamus with their wands pointed at each other above my head, and to me, standing between them.

"He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus yelled.

"What?" Ernie said. "Harry wouldn't do that— I've seen you talk to Seamus's mum on the platform, you looked like you got along…"

"That's before she started believing every word that damned Daily Prophet writes about me!" Harry said at the top of his lungs.

"Oh," the three Hufflepuffs said, comprehension dawning across their faces. "Oh…right."

"You know what?" Seamus said heatedly, casting Harry a venomous look, "I'm glad he doesn't stay in our dormitory. I wouldn't be safe in there with him, he's a madman!"

I rounded angrily. "That's bang out of order, Seamus!" I growled, aware that Harry hissed and gripped his stomach tighter. But my anger was mounting, out of my control as my inner wolf began pacing. The fact that the next full moon was exactly a week away must've contributed to my anger.

"Out of order, am I?" Seamus shouted, paling. "You all believe the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who, do you, you reckon he's telling the truth?"

"Yes, we do," the Hufflepuffs said, accented with nods from Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Dean wisely stayed neutral; Seamus was, after all, his best friend.

"Then you're all mad too," Seamus said in disgust.

"Yeah?" Hannah said dangerously. "Well, unfortunately for you, four of us are prefects, and if you don't watch your mouth, you'll find yourself in detention."

Many eyebrows, including my own, raised as the normally placid Hufflepuff girl had a go at Seamus, challenging him. Seamus looked for a few seconds as though detention would be a reasonable price to pay to say what was going through his mind; but with a noise of contempt, he stepped away from me.

"Anyone else's parents got a problem with Harry?" I said aggressively.

"Not my parents," Dean said. "They don't know nothing about no deaths at Hogwarts, because I'm not stupid enough to them."

I heard Hermione shift uneasily just behind me on my right side, and made a note to talk to her later.

"You don't know my mother, she'd weasel anything out of anyone!" Seamus snapped at him. "Anyway your parents don't get the Daily Prophet. They don't know our Headmaster's been sacked from the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards because he's losing his marble—"

"It's the Daily prophet's that's going downhill, not Dumbledore." Neville said steadily. "My gran and I believe Harry and Gia. My gran's always said You-Know-Who would come back one day, so you want to have a go at her too?" he asked icily. Seamus shot us all glares and stormed off towards the Great Hall.

"Hannah, Ernie, can you two make sure Seamus gets to the Great Hall without another conflict?" Susan said. "I'll stay to make sure everything's alright with this lot."

"No problem, Sue." Hannah agreed.

"See you in the Great Hall," Ernie said, taking Hannah's hand, and the two started after Seamus.

"Err," Dean scratched his head awkwardly.

Harry finally re-holstered his wand and clapped Neville on the shoulder. "Thanks mate," he said, calming down.

"Just stating the truth, Harry." Neville said seriously.

I sighed. "The truth is probably the one thing we need to hold onto most right now, Nev."

We finally started back down the corridor, Harry holding my left hand, Susan walking on my right. "Have you finished the list, Susan?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said slowly, "but I still want an explanation first, before I hand it over."

I hummed. "Can this wait until after we get our timetables? I want to see if we have a common free period, so that we can sit down and talk. Also, I have a lot that I need to work around and figure out for the coming year."

"Sure, that's sounds fine." Susan agreed. "I need to catch up with my friends. Talk to you later!" she called over her shoulder as she took off running ahead.

"Neville! Wait up!"

We turned around to see Ginny flying towards us, her robes rumpled and her hair half-brushed. She came to a stop and gave Neville a quick morning kiss.

"You need some help, Gin?" I asked carefully.

"Oh Merlin, yes!" she moaned. "I overslept!"

As we walked, I took the brush from her hand and charmed it to her brush her hair on its own, and then I used a spell to smooth out her uniform and robes. "Anyway, what's up with you lot?" Ginny asked, as she and Neville happily linked hands. "You look angry about something."

"Seamus reckons Harry's lying about Voldemort." Ron said.

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, Lavender does too. But who cares what that airhead thinks?"

Hermione huffed. "This is precisely what Gia and the Sorting Hat was warning us about."

"Right," I said. "We can't be arguing and fighting with each other. This school seriously needs some inter-House unity."

We reached the foot of the marble staircase. A line of fourth year Ravenclaws was crossing the entrance hall; they caught sight of us and hurried to form a tight group, as though frightened we might attack stragglers.

"Yeah, we really ought to make friends with people like that," Harry said sarcastically. I gave him a dead-pan look and he sighed and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry, love," he said, "I don't mean to jump down your throat. I'm just under a lot of stress."

"Harry, we all are, but we have to stay calm and keep our heads. You can't go dueling every idiot that taunts you." I said softly. He snorted.

"Where were you my first year at Hogwarts?" he said, shaking his head.

We followed the Ravenclaws into the Great Hall, instinctively looking at the staff table as we entered. Professor Grubbly-Plank was chatting with Professor Sinistra, the astronomy teacher. Hagrid's absence was still painfully obvious, and the enchanted ceiling matched the mood of the day, a depressing rain-cloud grey. Before we even got to the table, we were approached by Angelina.

"Hey Angelina," the four of us greeted.

"Hi," she said briskly, "Good summer?" and without waiting for an answer, said, "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor quidditch captain."

"Congrats," I said, grinning at her.

"Yeah, well, we need a new Keeper now that Oliver's left, and a third Chaser—Alicia's mum wouldn't let her come back this year. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, alright? Then we can see how the new people will fit in. Gia, I want you out there, trying out, got it?"

I mock-saluted her. "Got it, Captain." I said. She smiled and departed.

"I'd forgotten Oliver had left." Hermione said as we sat in our usual seats. "I suppose that'll make quite a difference to the team?"

"I s'pose," Harry said, as we grabbed plates. "He was a great Keeper…"

"Still, it won't hurt to have some fresh blood, right?" Ron asked uncertainly.

I grinned. "Like a certain red-haired boy we know?" I teased, causing Ron to flush.

As we piled our plates, I remembered our daily morning greeting from the previous year. I considered forgetting about it, until I caught sight of some younger years looking eagerly at Harry and me. I nudged Harry and discreetly tilted my heads toward them.

"Really Gia, I'm not—"

"Oh come on Harry, it's just two words. Besides, the younger ones still look up to you, and the second years are bound to have told the first years about it." I said persuaded.

With a dramatic long-suffering sigh, Harry agreed. Taking a deep breath, we both called, "Good morning Lions!"

Almost immediately, the entire table, minus Seamus and a few others, called back brightly, "Morning!"

Miraculously, the simple greeting seemed to cheer up a lot of people, particularly the first through third years. With a whoosh and a clatter, hundreds of owls came soaring in through the upper windows. They descended all over the Hall, and Harry and I automatically scanned the flock. A smiled graced my lips as Ario and Hedwig swooped gracefully down to us and landed on our shoulders. Hedwig had a letter with a note stuck to the outside, while Ario simply had a letter. Harry gently took the letter from Hedwig's beak and read the note to Ron, Hermione, and me.

_Ario's letter is for Draco, I hope you don't mind Gia._

_-Sirius_

I stroked Ario's feathers and sure enough, the name on the envelope read _Draco B._ "Go ahead Ario, go to Draco." I said. With an affectionate hoot, Ario flew from my shoulder, circled the hall, and then swooped down to Draco. Without looking up, I quickly moved Hermione's glass of orange juice, and less than a second later, the spot was taken by a large damp, barn owl with a sodden Daily Prophet in its beak.

"How'd you—"

"Why are you still getting that rubbish?" Harry asked.

"It's best to know what the enemy is saying," Hermione said, unfurling the paper and disappearing behind it.

"Ron, you're trying out for Keeper, right?" Harry asked as Hermione read quietly.

Ron shrugged. "I dunno— I mean, d'you think I have a chance?"

I snorted. "Ron, I've seen you play tons over the winter hols last year, and during the summer. You're amazing once you focus. I think you should go for it."

"Gia's right, as usual." Harry agreed. "And she's bound to make Chaser. With the three of us on the team, we'll be unstoppable."

"Nothing," Hermione said suddenly, rolling up the paper and laying it down by her plate, "Nothing about you or Dumbledore or anything."

"I'm not sure if that puts me at ease or makes me more uneasy," I said slowly. I held up my hand just as McGonagall prepared to tap my shoulder. Somewhat startled, she handed us our schedules and moved on.

"Look at today," Ron groaned. "History of Magic, Double Potions, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts…Binns, Snape, and that Umbridge woman all in one day!"

I hummed thoughtfully. "I'll set up a Dicta Quill in History of Magic, which will give me time to think about training. You have to admit that Potions wasn't _too_ bad last year, and at least we have a break before Umbitch." I said.

"Gia!" Hermione warned.

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes. "I won't call the bitch a bitch."

Ron and Harry chuckled as Hermione now rolled her eyes. After a rather interesting conversation with the twins, the bell rang to signal the first lesson of the day. The school stood up and everyone made for the doors to the main corridor.

"Have you lot given anymore thought to what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked slowly.

"The Harpies will be scouting me in 7th year, so I suppose I'll be in rookie training after graduation." I said.

Hermione bit her lip as we left the Hall and headed for the History of Magic classroom. "I don't know, I've always wanted to help people, so maybe a Healer or…I don't know, maybe I could try to undo the damage people like Umbridge are doing to magical creatures and beings."

I smiled. "I'd put my support behind you, Mione."

Once inside the History of Magic classroom, we found four seats in the back and I casually set up a Dicta Quill. Today, Hermione seemed too distracted to even take notes and said she'd make copies of mine to study from, like the boys did. During class, I stared into space, pondering all that I wanted—needed to teach the trio, and quite a few things I wanted to accomplish myself. Pulling a notepad and muggle pen from my bag, I found myself creating a list to keep track of it all. Being distracted, time passed quickly and five minutes before the bell rang, I made three copies of my notes and gave them to the trio. I took pity on Neville, who'd fallen asleep, and made him a copy as well.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Hermione said as she led the way out into the damp courtyard.

A fine mist was falling, so that the people standing in huddles around the edges of the yard looked almost blurred. We picked a secluded corner under a heavily dripping balcony, using warming charms to keep away the September chilly air.

"Oh, lighten up, Mione," Harry grinned, "they're just notes. It's not like you've copied Gia's test or something."

The conversation turned to Snape and our upcoming Potions class until the bell rang. We chatted amicably on our way down into the dungeons. Even the sound of Snape's dungeon door creaking open didn't dampen our sudden high spirits. We filed into the classroom and found four seats in the back, Harry and me on the right, Ron and Hermione on our left.

"Settle down," Snape said coldly, shutting the door behind him.

There was no real need to call for order, the moment we heard the door close, all noise and movement stopped. "Before we being today's lesson," Snape said, sweeping over to his desk and staring at us all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June, you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly is, I expect you to scrape an Acceptable in your OWL, with the exception of one fine student."

I showed no emotion as all eyes flicked to me before returning to Snape.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the best into my NEWTs Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye." His eyes rested on Harry, who glared back, and I sighed softly, inwardly vowing to get both Harry and Neville into NEWTs Potions next year.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," Snape said softly, "so whether you are intending to attempt NEWT or not, I advise you all to concentrate your effort upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students."

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and sooth agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing."

Hermione straightened up, her expression one of utmost determination, but I, on the other hand, relaxed.

"The ingredients and method," –Snape flicked his wand, "are on the blackboard and in the store cupboard you will find everything you need. You have an hour and a half…start."

We all quietly and immediately began working, all of our concentration focused on the potion. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right number of times, in both clockwise and counter-clockwise, etc. As we worked, I calmly followed the instructions, adjusting a few things where I knew my way would produce better results. However, every few minutes or seconds, without looking up, I'd reach out and stop Ron, Hermione, Neville, and even Hermione from doing something wrong. It was almost as though I had an odd knowing feeling and reacted instantly.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," Snape called with ten minutes to go.

My potion's vapor was practically dancing swirls with its silver vapor. I looked over at Harry, who was sweating profusely, his cauldron, while not as perfect, was pretty good, as were the other three. Snape swept our way as he inspected everyone's potion, while he chose not to comment on the others, he peered at mine, almost surprised.

"Bottle it for the Hospital Wing, Miss Grey." He said, which was practically the highest praise he could give; over his shoulder, Draco nodded at me, and my lip twitched in a small smile.

"Those with acceptable potions, fill one flagon with a sample, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing." Snape instructed. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday." He paused. "Miss Grey, your assignment is to brew a series of healing potions, which I will detail, for the Hospital Wing."

After filling two flagons, one for the Hospital Wing, and one for grading, I walked up to Snape's desk and retrieved a small list of different healing potions. "I have no doubt that they'll all be perfectly adequate, Miss Grey. Tell me, have you ever considered training for a Potions Mastery?" he inquired quietly.

I shook my head. "I've never thought about it sir, but it sounds interesting."

Snape nodded thoughtfully. "Very well, I will send you, via owl, a book on the subject, and if you decide it is something you would like to pursue, I would advise you to inform me as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir. And…thank you for the – err – belief in my abilities." I said, nodding my head.

Returning to my station, I helped my friends clean up and finally, the bell rang, and the trio and I, along with Neville, were off to lunch. It seemed that the prospect of getting back into training was exciting because as soon as we got to the Great Hall, we ended up grabbing a bunch of sandwiches and leaving. With greatly practiced stealth, we made our way up to the Room of Requirement. Before eating lunch, we all ran our laps, and I couldn't believe how invigorating it was to be training again, to know that I was doing something productive.

After we finished running and sat down, I laid out a vague plan. "Alright, we already knew that this year was going to be even busier than the last, but now, more so than before," I started, taking a bite of my sandwich. "First, I want to see your animal Transfigurations, and then we'll quickly go over as many spells as possible, aim practice and such, Also," I paused, "I want to know if any of you are interested in fighting hand-to-hand. But most importantly, I absolutely _must_ teach you all Occlumency."

"Occlumency?" Hermione asked quickly.

"It's a mind magic, of sorts. It is the only known way to protect against its opposite, Legillimency, which is something like what muggles perceive as mind-reading." I started, noticing the immense interest the trio showed as we ravenously finished up lunch.

"Legillimency doesn't allow one to read a mind as if it was a book, but with its two forms, passive and direct, one could shift and view another's surface thoughts and memories. Occlumency creates a sort of mental barrier that protects your mind." I explained.

"Why haven't we heard about this before?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not surprised you haven't. Centuries ago, the Ministry labeled both as Dark skills, and so it fell out of practice. It's even rarer than Animagi, and much, much harder to master. It takes years and years of practice and discipline to master both Occlumency and Legillimency, but as Snape, Dumbledore, and Voldemort are all masters at both arts, we don't have years, we have months. I already know where I stand in the coming conflict, for my own personal reasons and, of course, to protect the people I've grown to love and care for, but I know that the three of you plan to be in the thicket of the war. Though I don't like the prospect of you three being so close to the danger, I won't try to stop you, and so it is very important that you're all prepared to protect your minds." I stated gravely, trying to convey the utmost seriousness of the situation.

"Occlumency can protect you from more than just its opposite, though," I continued, having stood up and began pacing slowly. "It can also help enormously in resisting the Imperius curse, almost all other mind-controlling techniques, mind, compulsion, and love potions, etc., but I'll get more into that as we go along." I shrugged.

"When do we start?" Ron asked.

"Today, or rather, tonight, as of now, I want to demonstrate something." I said. Humming thoughtfully, I nodded. "I don't think either of you boys would be comfortable trying to hit me and I don't want to hurt Hermione..."

I had the Room provide a sparring dummy and we both stood in the space in the middle of the room. With a loud bell sound, the dummy burst into action. Right punch, left punch, jump kick. Just as feast, I leaned to the right, then to the left, and then ducked low. The dummy came at me and I threw a punch, connecting with his plastic face and busting a fist-sized hole in it. I grinned as I saw the trio wince in my peripheral, and I felt a bit of excitement rise up in me. Leaning back, I avoided another punch and jumped high as it swept low with its leg. In the air, I spun completely horizontal, and jabbed the joint where its shoulder and arm connected. It instantly went limp, and the dummy fell off balance for a moment.

I jumped and kicked at its head, knocking it back. Landing in a crouch, I rolled backwards as its foot came crashing down, going straight through the floor where my head had been barely a second ago. Rolling up onto my hands, I came out of a hand stand and gave a series of rapid jabs and punches, shutting down both his arms. Tapping into a bit more wolf strength, I executed a quick back-flip. Mid-flip, my foot connected with the dummy's chin and his head popped off and soared through the air, disappearing as the headless body did.

As I stood on my own two feet, I blew out a satisfied breath and gave a dramatic curtsy to my stunned friends and boyfriend.

"Damn…" Harry whistled. "Remind me to keep arguments to a minimum, Gia."

"Where did you learn how to do that" Hermione asked. "Shut down his arms like that?"

"It's all about knowing certain pressure points, hitting them with the right amount of force. Hermione, you're small and fast, so you'd be good at my sort of dodge, duck, flip, jab, technique. Ron and Harry, however, would be more suited to the dummy's head-on, force technique." I said. "We can start incorporating fighting into our training, but for now, line up at the target stations and have at it. This spell practice is more about spell variety, rather than aim."

After fifteen minutes of non-stop spell casting, I stopped the trio and paced back and forth before them again. "We'll try something different now, something a bit…deadlier." I began. The room provided a dummy identical to Lucius Malfoy, sneer and all. I felt a surge of hate at just the sight of his face, and had no problem casting the next spell, causing a sizable hole to open up in his chest. Very realistic blood and a heart fell to the floor and disappeared.

"The _Alveusio_ spell," I said coolly, noting the grim expressions on the faces of the trio, "causes a sizable hole to appear in an object, including a human body. Quick, effective—"

"Messy," Harry grimaced.

"I suppose," I shrugged, "but it's high time that you three learn something very important, before the real fighting even begins." My eyes became as hard as diamonds, and my voice was somewhat cold. I wasn't their friend in that moment, I was someone teaching them how to survive. "Stunners and disarming charms _won't_ save your lives. They won't keep a Death Eater down and out of the fight, and that means they'll be on your ass. A Death Eater that's not dead, is a Death Eater that's still a danger." I stated. "That's our new motto, so get use to it."

The room was deathly silent, and I think for, perhaps the first time, the trio was truly starting to understand what war entailed. "War means death," I said, my voice still hard, "and in the midst of battle, you have to keep one thing in the back of your mind. It's either them or us and our loved ones." As that sunk in, I clapped and the room became bare. "Alright, animal transfigurations, now!'

After a moment, three animals appeared: a pure black wolf with emerald green eyes, a large tawny lion with blue eyes, and a clearly feminine tiger with cinnamon brown eyes. I walked around each animal, telling them to move a certain body part or perform an action. When I was finally satisfied, the three returned to normal. "Good, good…" I complimented approvingly. I taught the trio the _Animum Quiesee _curse, which slows down or stops a heartbeat; the _Areus _spell, which shots arrows from the wand; and the _condolesco _curse, which causes the victim to experience a splitting migraine. They practiced until they had the spells down pat, and then we moved on.

Casting a _tempus_, I saw that we still had about thirty minutes left. "There's not enough time to really get you going on Occlumency and we have a full day tomorrow, so I suppose I could start Wednesday…" I pondered. "Actually, we can start with the basics."

The room changed into a dim, cozy sitting room with a gentle breeze blowing around us. All four of us settled into chairs and I sighed. "Before you can even start building your mental barriers, you have to mold your mindscape and sort through every single one of your memories. It creates less clutter in your mind, allowing you to think clearer, faster, and calmer. Also, it allowed you to become more in tune with your magic and spell casting." I began calmly.

"How do you create your mindscape?" Hermione asked.

"What _is_ a mindscape?" Ron added.

"A mindscape," I said, my voice soft and gentle, "is your representation of your mind. It can be anything you want, which is a big reason why Occlumency is so effective: everyone's mind is completely different, and no two mindscapes are ever exactly the same. As for how, well, that's up to you. Your mindscape could be a house, or a jungle, or a potions lab, even a combination of all three. I'd be as creative and wild as possible because in your mind, you can do anything."

"And sorting our memories?" Harry prompted.

I shrugged. "Everyone has a unique system."

Hermione smiled for the first time in about an hour, this time with anticipation and excitement. "So, how do we start?"

"Close your eyes," I instructed serenely, "relax…breathe deeply…feel yourself sink into your mind…breathe…" I whispered.

I watched Ron, Harry, and Hermione practically became one with their chairs, and the pure peacefulness on their faces, I knew they were in their mindscapes. Since I automatically tweaked, updated, and maintained my mind and mental barriers, I had the room provide a book on my shadow powers, and I read for the next twenty-five minutes.

Five minutes before it was time to go to double Defense, I gently eased the three into full consciousness. They all looked so calm and content, I pitied the fact that in five minutes we'd be in class with Umbridge. "Well, how was it?" I asked as we gathered our things and fixed our appearances.

"I feel…lighter." Ron said, wonder coloring his voice.

"Yeah, I know how you feel mate." Harry said. "I don't feel nearly as stressed as usual. It feels like I shed a few pounds off my shoulders."

"My mind…" Hermione breathed, "it's so expansive and nothing like expected."

"Listen," I said seriously, "your mind is perhaps the most personal and private thing in your life. I would advise highly against talking to anyone about your mindscape, even to each other. But if you can grab onto that almost semi-unconscious feeling, you'll be able to control your emotions and facial expressions better."

"Understood," Harry, Ron, and Hermione said in unison.


	11. Gia, Stop !

_**A/N: Well, this chapter is certainly rather eventful, especially for their first day back at Hogwarts. Some of the more hardcore Umbridge haters will probably enjoy this chapter, and the many to come. I personally despise the toad, but anyways, this chapter, or perhaps the previous one, starts to show Gia's wolf powers influencing her actions more and more, and causing a bit more mystery and drama. Any questions or concerns can be asked and addressed via pm or review, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**~ Belle P.**_

_Previous Chapter:_

"_Listen," I said seriously, "your mind is perhaps the most personal and private thing in your life. I would advise highly against talking to anyone about your mindscape, even to each other. But if you can grab onto that almost semi-unconscious feeling, you'll be able to control your emotions and facial expressions better."_

"_Understood," Harry, Ron, and Hermione said in unison._

**Chapter Eleven**

We left the Room of Requirement, and with the use of stealth and spells, covered our tracks and made our way to our next class. On the way, I sighed deeply. "I feel like it would be best for me to warn you three now, especially you, Harry. Umbridge is a horribly annoying and conniving person, she's evil. She _will_ try to bait you, whether it's about Voldemort, the Prophet, your parents, or Cedric…she _will _try, and it's extremely important that you give her nothing." I stressed sternly.

Harry squeezed my hand as we reached the Defense classroom. "I understand, Gia. And I'll try my hardest. It's you I'm worried about," he murmured. "You clearly hate her and what with the full moon next week…"

I gave him an exasperated smile. "We really are quite the pair, huh?"

Harry grinned and kissed my forehead. "A loon and a Lycan, as Fred and George put it."

We entered the classroom to find the toad already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan from the night before and a black velvet bow. My nose wrinkled at the excessive use of horrid flowery perfume, and I didn't seem to be the only one suffering so I discreetly cast an air purifying charm, and quickly sucked in the fresh air. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I took seats in the middle, and I forced myself to relax when all I wanted to do was claw the toad's face.

The class was all quiet as sat down; to them, Umbridge was an unknown factor, and they didn't know how strict she'd handle a class. I, on the other hand, slipped my hand into Harry's casually.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled, "Good afternoon," in reply, but the trio and I remained silent.

"Tut tut," Umbridge said, shaking her head. "That won't do now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the class chanted back at her, the trio amongst them – through gritted teeth – as now Umbridge's eyes scanned the class. They landed on me, and my defiant silence.

She slowly walked towards me. "Good afternoon, _class_." She said pointedly.

The class remained silent this time, knowing who the words were directed at. I simply sat back, crossed one leg over the other, and raised an eyebrow. Umbridge tutted again and shook her head slowly. "Well, we'll just have to fix that, Miss Grey." She said. She stood by my right shoulder and leaned down slightly so that her mouth was beside my ear. "You are a disrespectful little mutt, Grey, and I _will_ break you." She hissed.

I smirked darkly. "I would _love_ to see you try." I replied softly.

Straightening up, Umbridge clapped her stubby hands and walked to the front of the classroom again. Harry tugged my hand but I shook my head shortly. I'd tell him later.

"There now," Umbridge said sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please!"

I heard Hermione huff quietly. "We're not children," she muttered, annoyed.

Many of the class exchanged stony looks; 'wands away' usually equaled a boring lesson. I re-holstered my wand to my right thigh, something Hermione mirrored, while Ron and Harry holstered theirs to their right forearm. As we pulled out our parchment, quills, and ink, Umbridge pulled her own unusually short wand from her handbag, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once: _Defense Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles._

"Well, now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Umbridge stated, turning to face us again, her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum—"

"The Ministry doesn't decide our curriculum." Hermione growled under her breath.

"—has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

_Course Aims:_

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic_

_Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used_

_Placing the use of defensive magic in context for practical use_

For a couple of minutes, the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When we'd all copied down the three course aims, she said, "Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by _Wilbert Slinkhard_?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," Umbridge said. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by _Wilbert Slinkhard_?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room. Once again, I remained silent.

"Good," Umbridge said. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, _Basics for Beginners._ There will be no need to talk."

"More like no need to think," Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes.

Harry and Ron opened their books, and I watched on with vague amusement as they simply stared at the page, not really reading it at all. To my surprise, Hermione hadn't even bothered to open her book. She was staring fixedly at Umbridge, her hand in the air. I looked at Umbridge, who was looking resolutely in another direction. After several more minutes passed, I wasn't the only one watching Hermione. Having skimmed the book the previous night, I knew that the chapter was so tedious that it was no surprise more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione's attempt to catch Umbridge's attention rather than to suffer through the reading.

I smirked as I studied both the class and Umbridge, my mind already racing with observations and plans. When more than half the class was staring at Hermione rather than their books, Umbridge finally gave in.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," Hermione responded coolly.

"Well, we're just reading now." Umbridge said, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries, we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your class aims." Hermione stated boldly.

Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is—?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

Umbridge's lip curled slightly at the clearly muggleborn surname, and I could see that I wasn't the only one that caught it, as Hermione, Ron, and Harry's expressions all became slightly colder. "Well, Miss _Granger_, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," Umbridge said in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't." Hermione said bluntly. "There's nothing up there about _using_ defensive spells."

"_Using_ defensive spells?" Umbridge repeated with a little laugh that grated on my ears. "Why I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use _defensive spells, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked in my class?"

"Yes, actually, I am." I said automatically, sitting up, and leaning forward casually on my desk as all eyes turned to me. "Several past Defense teachers have tried to attack students."

"Students will raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Miss Grey." Umbridge said quickly. With a mocking grin, I raised my hand. Umbridge still smiled more widely, turned her back on me, something I considered very dangerous to her health. Both Harry and Hermione raised their hands now. Umbridge's eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," Hermione said briskly. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational professional, Miss Granger?" Umbridge asked in her falsely sweet voice.

"With the clear lack of intelligence involved, anyone could be," I shot out, my hand still raised. My inner wolf was already pacing, alert, grunting softly. With the full moon in one week, I felt myself getting riled up just listening to the idiotic conversation progress. On my side, I saw Harry clutching his stomach again, his face tight with slight pain, and that worried me.

"The answer is no," Umbridge said loudly and forcefully, choosing not to acknowledge me. "I'm afraid you are just not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and wiser than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning in a secure, risk-free way—"

"What use is that?" Harry asked loudly, tired of having his raised hand ignored. "If we're going to be attacked, then it's not risk free—"

"_Hand,_ Mr. Potter!" Umbridge sang.

Harry pointedly thrust his fist in the air. Umbridge promptly turned away from him again, but now several other people had their hands up too.

"And your name is?" Umbridge asked Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" Dean said. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free—"

Umbridge talked over him.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, the unwavering smile stretching her wide mouth. I snorted loudly. "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed – not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

I was on my feet before my brain even registered the action. "Remus Lupin is thrice the wizard you'll ever be, Umbridge." I snapped. My inner wolf howled, and I felt my mouth tingling. My fangs were itching to grow out. I heard Harry hissed beside me, and inhale sharply, but by this point, my anger was too great.

"Take your seat, Miss Grey!" Umbridge commanded with harsh sweetness.

"No," I said angrily. To emphasize my defiance, I came around to the front of my desk, pushed my bag and writing utensils to the side and sat on top of my desk, crossing my legs again.

"Lupin? If you meant Professor Lupin," Dean piped up angrily, "he was the best we ever—"

"_Hand_, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying – you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially illegal. You have been shown the Unforgivables—"

"Well, some of us have experienced them, all damn three of them, so I don't think inappropriateness really applies here." Harry spat angrily.

"You have been frightened," Umbridge continued even louder, "into believing that you're likely to meet Dark wizards every other day—"

"Constant vigilance!" I barked, startling the entire class, including Umbridge. "isn't that how Alastor Moody survived so long –?"

"_Your hand is not up, _Miss Grey!"

I raised my hand again, even as I felt the room begin to rapidly heat up. I nearly smiled, but instead grabbed onto the sparking flame I felt in my core. I heard Harry's breathing become the slightest bit faster.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them _on_ you—"

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" Ron said hotly, almost sarcastically. "Mind you, we still learned loads—"

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Weasley!" Umbridge interrupted, recognizing the Weasleys' trademark red hair and freckles. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examinations, which is, after all, what school is all about."

"No," I contradicted loudly, "school is about preparing us to survive and flourish on our own in the real world."

"And your name is?" Umbridge said, ignoring me. The room got hotter, and several people pulled at their collars or took off their robes. Harry inhaled sharply as the windows began fogging up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter curses and such?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions." Umbridge said dismissively.

"Without ever having practiced them before?" Parvati said incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough—"'

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" Harry said loudly, and I heard the pain in his voice, and his face and neck were covered in sheen of sweat. He had one fist in the air, and the other arm wrapped tightly around his stomach. I was worried, obviously Harry was going through something, but I didn't understand what.

"Harry what's—"

"This is school, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said over me. "Not the real world."

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said calmly. I immediately saw what she was doing. She was trying to bait Harry. His face twisted in anger and his mouth opened to retort. Quickly, I cast a silent and wandless charm that caused his mouth to snap shut. On the other hand, however, my own temper was reaching a boiling point, as was the classroom. Everyone in the room was now sweating profusely, and many girls were putting their long hair up into buns and ponytails to stay cooler.

"Oh really?" Ron asked loudly, as Harry struggled to open his mouth. I cast the same spell on Ron.

"Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourselves?" Umbridge inquired in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Oh, oh," I said with mock-enthusiasm, sitting up straighter on my desk. "I could give you a whole list. Let's see…" I tapped my chin in a thoughtful gesture. "Lucius Malfoy, Nott Sr., Avery, Macnair, Karkaroff, Barty Crouch Jr., Fenrir Greyback, Dolohov…" I listed, getting more and more falsely excited. "Oh! I have a good one. How about _Voldemort_?"

Someone gasped; Lavender uttered a little scream; Harry and Ron stopped struggling; Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She'd been waiting for Harry to bring him up, but in her eyes, I would do for now. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Grey."

The classroom was utterly silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or me.

"I – Don't – Care." I said slowly. "I can earn it back and more, as soon as tomorrow."

"Fine, detention!" she shouted.

I laughed heartily. "Five galleons says I won't serve it." I taunted.

The class held its breath as Umbridge's face lost all sweetness. "I will have you suspended," she said darkly.

"An early vacation from school, how lovely," I replied with a large smile that seemed to unnerve Umbridge. Perhaps it was the fact that all four of my fangs had grown out completely now.

"Expulsion!" she said triumphantly.

Hermione blanched.

"I could take my NEWTS today in every subject taught at Hogwarts, and some not taught here, and get perfect scores across the board. But humor me, on what grounds?" I asked lightly.

"Disobeying a teacher and spreading nasty lies." She said.

My smile grew until it creepily resembled the Cheshire Cat. "Not good enough," I said uncaringly. I pulled the heat from the room back into my core, and while the class breathed a sigh of relief, I felt the hot power build up, condensing. Finally, I dropped the spell on Ron and Harry.

"Let me make something quite plain," Umbridge leaned toward us, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard had returned from the dead—"

"Technically, he wasn't dead." I interjected brightly.

"Ten more points, Miss Grey!" Umbridge snapped. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. _This – is – a – lie!_"

"It is NOT a lie! I saw him! I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge said triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening, five o'clock, my office. I repeat, _this is a lie_. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means, come and see me outside class hours. If _someone_ is alarming you with fibs about returned Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly return to your reading."

Harry stood up abruptly, and I was blown away as I made a connection, but I pushed the thought aside, and would discuss it with my friends later. The class stared at Harry; Seamus appeared half-scared, half-fascinated.

"Harry, don't!" Hermione hissed, but Ron pulled her towards him.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice low and dark, his body clearly shaking with rage.

My flame flared, and Harry flinched the slightest bit.

"Cedric—"

For the first time, I felt my fangs become a lot sharper than usual and my lips pulled back, exposing them, just hearing that bitch utter his name.

"Diggory's—"

My eyes were pulsing.

"death—"

My fingernails turned to completely black, sharp claws.

"was a tragic _accident_."

With a clearly audible snarl that didn't come from my mouth, Umbridge's desk burst into flames and Harry yelled out and dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach. People screamed and everyone stood, backing away as her blackboard went up in flames as well. Umbridge clumsily tried to steady her wand and shoot jets of water at the flames, but as a patch disappeared, even more fire appeared in its place. I smiled darkly, and my amber eyes glowed with a crimson tint as flames rose in the shape of giant wolves and paced in a circle around Umbridge, growling and snapping at her short, fat legs. Umbridge herself was screaming and sweating, utterly trapped in a circle of fiery wolves, as her side of the classroom slowly went up in flames. What a wonderful first day of teaching…

In the back of my mind, I heard a muffled, pained voice calling my name, but I was too wrapped up in seeing Umbridge suffer. I was enjoying it, feeding into it, stoking it…

"Gia, stop! Please!" Harry yelled from the floor, over the screaming. The entire class was crowded at the classroom door, banging on it and screaming, choking on the smoke, trying to get out, but I had subconsciously spelled it shut tight. Harry had a large bloody spot on his shirt over his stomach, and his eyes were watering, whether from the smoke building up in the room or from the pain, I didn't know. But I didn't listen. I urged the wolves to close their circle even tighter around Umbridge, I was transfixed, almost mesmerized at the sight of her terror and hopelessness, and the hem of her skirt and cardigan curling and singeing.

"Gia!" Harry yelled again. This time he reached up, and the second he grabbed my arm, all flames disappeared, along with any trace that there had been a fire in the first place. Umbridge's desk and blackboard were perfectly intact, and Umbridge wasn't even covered in a speck of ash or singed clothing. She was curled up on the floor, shaking violently, her eyes wide with horror.

I was still perched calmly on my desk, my features back to normal, with no hint of anger or any sign that I'd had anything to do with the recent horror scene. "It was murder," I said coldly to Umbridge, who was still shaking and whimpering. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."

The class had not yet moved from the door, but were all wide-eyed and utterly terrified, perhaps a little traumatized as well. With a flick of my wand, I conjured a note. Plucking it from the air, I hopped down from the desk and walked up to Umbridge. "Sign it!" I demanded.

With a trembling hand, she scribbled her signature on the bottom of the note, and I snatched it from her hand. Turning on my heel, I strode back to my desk, grabbing my bag, and packing it with a wave of my wand. As I stormed toward the door, I stooped, slipped my arm around Harry's waist, and pulled him up to his feet in one quick move. He automatically put his arm around my shoulder, and grabbed his bag with his other hand. The entire class parted as we neared the door, and it swung open on its own with a fair bit of force, slamming into the wall, and after we left the class, it slammed shut behind us.

Once we were alone in the corridor, I dropped my bag and smoothly slipped into my Lycan form. I crouched low and nudged Harry's shoulder with my nose. Taking the hint, he shrunk both of our school bags and shoved them into his robe pocket before jumping, and swinging his leg over my body, sitting on my back. I gave him enough time to grab a handful of fur before I took off down the corridor, moving so fast I was a just a huge white blur to the portraits but smoothly enough so that I didn't jostle Harry. I made several sharp turns and leapt clearly down several whole flights of stairs. In the entrance hall, Harry used a quick spell to open the oak front doors and soon, we were outside, and I was sprinting across the wide expansive grounds.

I completely tapped into my every ounce of wolf speed and strength I had for the first time in years, I completely let go. My stride became so fast that I was barely even a blur, I was faster than even that. Harry was holding on for dear life, but his fragmented laughter let me know that he was okay, and suggested that he was enjoying the ride. I noticed that the more I ran, the more I felt my huge paws hit the soft grass, the more wind rushed through my bright white fur, the calmer I felt, and the less pain Harry felt.

And by the time the bell rang, signaling the end of today's lessons, I felt calm and content again. Before the students staring pouring out of their classes, Harry jumped down from my back and I changed back into my human form. I pulled up the front of Harry's shirt and saw the mark from earlier that morning, only now it wasn't burning bright red, it was smooth and black. It had turned into a tattoo, identical to the one I had on my back.

"It's odd," Harry muttered as we ran back up to East Tower. "All of sudden, it was hurting a little bit, but as time went on, it started burning and then it felt like it split open, and then it started bleeding, just as…" he trailed off as we entered the common room.

"Just as that fire started?" I finished for him. "I'll explain what I can later, Harry, I promise, just forget about it for now."

We took a quick, joint hot shower and changed into more casual clothes. I put on my favorite black sweatpants, a plain, tight green t-shirt, and my black ballerina slippers, while Harry put on something similar, his hair even wilder and damp from the shower. Together, we walked down to the Great Hall. To my surprise and annoyance, news of our entire Defense lesson, fire and all, had spread faster than wildfire throughout the school. This was proven when Harry and I walked into the Great Hall and it became stonily silent. Up at the Head Table, Umbridge appeared to be between shaken and furious. As soon as we sat down with Ron and Hermione, the noise started back up again.

The funny thing was that those who were whispering about us seemed to _want_ us to hear. I tried to eat my dinner, but after hearing a loudly pondered question about how Cedric really died for the fifth time, I snapped. Standing up abruptly, all eyes snapped to me. "If any of you idiots have got something to say, how about you bloody well speak up instead of whispering behind your hands like a bunch of cowards?" I snapped loudly. "Otherwise you can all bugger yourselves!"

"Miss Grey!" McGonagall warned.

"Will be finishing her meal somewhere else," I finished icily. "My apologies to the younger years for my word choice."

And with that, I stormed out of the silent Great Hall, quickly followed by Harry. Instead of going up to East Tower, I led the way to the Room of Requirement. Once inside, I looked around, my heart pumping.

"Winky!" I called.

"With a rapid pop, the little elf appeared and curtsied. "What can I do for Mistress Gia?"

"Can you get my school bag and trunk from my room, and bring it to me, and then get some food from the kitchens for Harry and me?" I requested.

"Of course, Mistress Gia." Winky said, and she disappeared.

"Any pain?" I asked Harry.

He quickly caught on as he saw where I was looking. He lifted up his shirt, and I saw that the tattoo was a tad bit brighter. "Just a slight sting at the moment, nothing I can't tolerate." He said, shrugging. "I just wish I knew where it came from and why." He said pointedly.

"I wish I could explain where and why, Harry, but I can't because I don't know." I said tiredly, dropping into a chair as it appeared. "I do know, or at least suspect, that it's tied to me, or at least, my emotions. Haven't you noticed that the angrier, or more riled up I get, the more it hurts?"

Harry paused, and then understanding began dawning in his eyes. "I can't believe…didn't notice… How do we find out what these tattoos mean? I mean, it's identical to the one on your back right? And you don't know where that one came from either."

I hung my head and covered my face with my hands. "I don't know Harry, maybe…I don't know, maybe my Clan will know something about them. I never heard it mentioned, but I was still rather young the last time I was with them."

Harry scooped me up, sat down in the armchair, and then lowered me into his lap, where I automatically curled up and put my face in his neck. Inhaling the caramel scent of his skin, I relaxed somewhat. "So, you're going to write them, then?" Harry asked softly.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go…visit them." I said cautiously. Harry was silent for a moment.

"What?" he said, and I was surprised to hear a bit of panic in his voice.

"Harry…" I sighed. "The thing about my being a Lycan, and you being my…mate, I suppose, is that by the time my coming-of-age birthday comes around, you have to have met and been…approved by my clan. It's sort of like, meeting your significant other's parents."

"Only in this situation, the parents are a clan of Lycan that could kill me in an instant." Harry said sardonically.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, my clan won't kill you." I said, rolling my eyes lightly.

He raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that?"

I paused and grinned teasingly. "I don't." I said simply. Harry groaned and leaned back, putting a pillow over his face. I laughed and tried to pull it away, but he held onto it. "Oh come on Harry, I met Remus and Sirius, one of them a werewolf and the other an escaped convict." I joked.

Harry peeked around the pillow with a lopsided grin. "You're a Lycan, and so is Remus now, thanks to you. And you know Sirius didn't kill those people."

I sighed dramatically, but became thoughtful. "I wish Sirius didn't have to be on the run. He's a great man, and he shouldn't have to be stuck in that damn house constantly."

"Well love," Harry shrugged, playing with my hair, "if anyone could get him cleared, it would be you."

I snorted. "My family has power Harry, but it hasn't been involved with politics since my father was Head of the family. I don't bother with all of that bullshit."

"Are you saying you can't help him?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows again.

"I'm saying I'd need a lot of help and some time, Harry. It won't happen overnight, and we already have so much going on. I care about Sirius and his freedom too, but…" Harry cut me off with a kiss.

"It'll be okay Gia, calm down. We'll get through this." He said calmly. "And…and if you think visiting your clan will help, with the tattoos or our future together, then…we can do that too."

My face lit up in a bright smile. "Oh really, Harry? You'd do that for me?"

He smiled at seeing how excited I was, and kissed my forehead. "Of course, my love. So, when are we going?"

"Well," I said, thinking, "the only time we can really go for a while before my seventeenth birthday would be the winter hols…"

Harry nodded determinedly. "Then that's what we'll do."

A second later, Winky returned with both my and Harry's school things, along with a floating platter of food. After she left, I asked the room for a potions station, and set about completing my assignment from Snape, as Harry settled at another table to start his own homework. Because of the attention and delicacy required to make these specific healing potions, I used my Occlumency to calm myself and focus.

In silence, time passed quickly and soon, an hour had passed. As I was turning down the flames beneath each cauldron, Ron and Hermione entered the Room with their own school bags. Harry and I looked up briefly before going back to what we were doing. The other couple didn't say anything, but instead settled down at the large round table with Harry, and started on their homework. After the potions were finished, bottled, and labeled carefully, I sat at the table and quickly sped through Binn's essay. When I was done, I sat back and stared into the flames crackling in the fireplace, absently practicing making them move around and, after the episode in Umbridge's class, I focused on making them form shapes.

I asked the Room for a book on shadow magic, and folded up my legs in the armchair I was sitting in, getting comfortable as I read. I found myself drawn into the book quickly as it gave a history of people with shadow magic…people like me. I was then more absorbed as it began detailing the things I could learn to do with my shadow magic, things beyond traveling between places. I began to get excited at the thought of actually teaching myself to do those things and learning those valuable, rare skills. Any advantage I could gain for the coming war…

"Oh honestly," Hermione finally cracked. The boys and I looked up at her. "How can Dumbledore let this happen? How can he let that terrible woman teach us? And in our OWL year, too!"

"Well, we've never had great Defense teachers, have we?" Harry said. "You know what it's like, Hagrid told us, nobody wants the job, they say it's jinxed."

"Yes, but to employ someone who's actually refusing to let us do magic! What's Dumbledore playing at?"

"Mione," I interjected, "we've got training loads each week, that woman isn't going to stop us from passing our Defense OWL. We can study theory in class, and practice outside of it. Besides, you three already know the entire fifth year curriculum spells."

"I suppose," Ron said, "but she's trying to get people to spy for her. Remember when she said she wanted us to come and tell her if we hear anyone saying Voldemort's back?"

"Of course she's here to spy on us," Hermione agreed, "but most likely, especially on Dumbledore, and perhaps Harry."

"Listen," I said, "it's not too late yet. I want you three to keep constructing your mindscapes and practicing grabbing onto that calm, expressionless feeling. I'll bring you back before curfew so we can get some sleep."

Without my guidance, it took the trio a little while longer to sink into their mindscapes on their own. As they did this, I closed my book and stood up, setting it on the table. I wanted to start practicing a new technique that I'd read about, one that could be incredibly useful. Following the book's instructions, I sat cross-legged on the floor and relaxed, breathing in and out with my eyes closed. The first step to mastering any shadow technique was to first master calling the shadows together, creating shadows where there are none. In my head, I pictured my body and wrapping it in a sort of cloak of shadows. I imagined the shadows building up around me, surrounding me, protecting me.

"Holy shit!" I heard.

My eyes snapped open and I yelped in surprise. The first thing I couldn't help but notice was that I was floating. My entire body, still in a cross-legged sitting position, was floating calmly several feet above the floor. The next thing I noticed was that I was surrounded by a giant black ball that seemed to be made of black swirling wisps. It took me a moment to realize that they were shadows, swirling around me, encasing me in a large translucent sphere.

"Gia, are you ok?" Harry called, panicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, hold on." I called back. Looking around, I willed the shadows away and when the sphere disappeared, I dropped to the floor on my bum. Ron snorted, and when I shot him a look, he tried to appear sheepish. Harry helped me up, and as I brushed myself off, he scratched his head. "Err love…what _was_ that?"

"Um, just some shadows," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh, of course, how silly of me," Harry replied sarcastically. I sighed and pecked his lips quickly.

"Come on, let's get some sleep and I'll explain tomorrow." I said.

We gathered our things and left, watching the door meld back into a blank stretch of stone. We walked the short journey to the other, hidden side of the seventh floor, and entered East Tower to find Luna and Terry cuddled together, asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Aww," Hermione whispered, huge grins on all of our faces.

Still smiling, I summoned my camera and snapped a few pictures, including some with Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I making funny faces behind the sleeping couple. Reluctantly, we gently shook the two awake. It was adorable watching their eyes open and blink owlishly at us.

"Oh Merlin," Terry said, bolting up. "We – we fell asleep doing homework – damn, it must be after curfew and I have to get back to Ravenclaw Tower. Gia, I'm terribly so—"

"Geez Terry, calm down," I said as we laughed at the flustered boy. "It's fine, you can stay the night here. There's no reason for you to go all the way back to Ravenclaw Tower and risk getting caught." I said easily.

"I'm sorry Gia," Luna said softly. "I wanted to ask you if Terry could come up, but I couldn't find any of you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Terry's always welcome up here, Lu. But thank you for reminding me of something important."

"And what would that be, love?" Harry asked.

I smiled. "The mirrors, of course."

"Mirrors?" Terry asked. I waved my hand.

"You'll see. I'll show you lot tomorrow morning, but it's been a pretty long first day back, considering everything that happened." I said, as a yawn nearly cracked my jaw.

"Alright, I think it's time for bed." Harry said, sliding an arm around my waist.

"Goodnight!" I called as he steered me towards our bedroom.

"Night!" our friends called back.

Having taken a shower less than three hours ago, Harry and I simply stripped down to our underclothes and climbed into bed. We automatically cuddled together, our skin making contact wherever possible.

"Some first day, huh?" Harry whispered as we relaxed.

I hummed in agreement and pulled Harry into a loving kiss. "Certainly," I whispered back, "but as long as we have this, as long as each night I can fall asleep in your arms, and each morning I can wake up in them, we'll make it through this mess."

"I love you, Gia." Harry murmured, smiling softly.

"I love you too, Harry," I breathed quietly, as my eyes fluttered closed, "for forever and a day."


	12. I Must Not Tell Lies

_Previous Chapter:_

"_Some first day, huh?" Harry whispered as we relaxed._

_I hummed in agreement and pulled Harry into a loving kiss. "Certainly," I whispered back, "but as long as we have this, as long as each night I can fall asleep in your arms, and each morning I can wake up in them, we'll make it through this mess."_

"_I love you, Gia." Harry murmured, smiling softly._

"_I love you too, Harry," I breathed quietly, as my eyes fluttered closed, "for forever and a day."_

**Chapter Twelve**

The following day, though as gray and rainy as the previous one, was met with a sort of upbeat determination to not let anything get to us. However, to be safe and not sorry, I vowed to spend the day partially submerged in my Occlumency barriers. After preparing for the day rather quickly, I sat the trio, Luna, and Terry in the common room and gently set a large black bag on the table in front of them. "This," I said, reaching into the bag and pulling out one of the small rectangles, "is an enchanted mirror. I have fifteen of them here in this bag, and I'll be giving on to each of you, along with a small pouch that can attach to a belt or strap around your leg. The pouches are covered in protective spells to keep the mirrors safe."

"What do the mirrors actually do, though?" Terry asked.

"All fifteen mirrors are magically connected to each other, and allows anyone who has a mirror to be able to talk to someone else that has one of the other fifteen mirrors." Seeing that Terry and Luna were still a bit lost, I handed Harry, Hermione, and Ron mirrors, and then held one in my hand. "I think I can better show you." I put the mirror close to my lips, and said, "Harry Potter."

Immediately, the mirror in Harry's hands vibrated and he held it out, showing that the words _Gia Grey_ appeared on the surface in smoky letters. "Accept," he said into the mirror. As he said that, his face appeared in my mirror and mine in his.

To my amazement, I realized that only our faces were visible. "It conceals your background, too." I said with wonder. I laughed as I heard my voice come out of Harry's mirror.

"That's brilliant!" Terry exclaimed.

I smiled. "And that's not all. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger," I said into my mirror. Both of them accepted my call, and our mirror screens split to show all of our faces.

"Wow," Luna breathed. "Are you sure you want to give us one of the mirrors?"

"Of course Lu, that's why I got more than four. Here," I said, handing both her and Terry mirrors and pouches. "Over," I said into the mirror, and my screen immediately cleared, and my face disappeared from the others' mirrors as well. I placed my mirror in my own pouch, which I had spelled my initials into, and strapped it around my right thigh, right above my wand holster. Hermione and Luna copied this, while the three boys chose to strap theirs onto their belts.

"This way, if any of us need to contact the others for any reason, we can do it in a quick and secure way." Harry said, and then he paused. "But who'll get the other nine mirrors?"

I looked upwards at the ceiling as I pulled up a mental list. "Fred, George, and Ginny for sure," I started, ticking them off my fingers. "Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Tracey, and Daphne." I finished. "But now I see that I'll have to write for more, I want to give Susan one, as well."

"How are you going to get the Slytherins their mirrors?" Ron asked.

Right on time, Ario flew in through the common room window and landed on my shoulder. I shrunk the black bag with the remaining mirrors in it, and conjured a note. I gave both to Ario. "Ario," I said seriously, even as I lovingly stroked his obsidian feathers, "I need you to first take this up to the Gryffindor Tower, and give it to one of the Weasley kids, after they take what they should, take this to the Great Hall, and give it to Draco. You know Draco."

With an affirmative hoot, he affectionately nipped my ear and swooped out of the window again. I laughed at the others' expressions, "Well, that takes care of that."

Though Hagrid was still missing from the staff table at breakfast, Ron looked on the bright side. "At least we haven't got Snape, Binns, or Umbridge today," he said happily at the Gryffindor Table.

Shaking my head with a grin, Harry and I called, "Morning Lions!"

"Morning!" most of the Table replied, though sleepily. I smiled at the first years, who smiled brightly and waved. I waved back and nudged Harry who shot the smaller students a bright smile, causing them to burst into excited chatter. I looked amusedly at Hermione as she yawned loudly and poured herself some coffee.

"That actually cheers me up loads," she said tiredly.

"Definitely," Harry agreed. "And I'm glad we finished Snape and Binns' assignments, so it won't all pile up."

"Yeah, McGonagall is bound to give us tons of work today." I said, as I dug into my breakfast, not knowing how right I'd be.

That day, Double Charms was succeeded by Double Transfiguration. Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall both spent the first fifteen minutes of our lessons lecturing the class on the importance of OWLs.

"What you must remember," little Professor Flitwick said squeakily, perched as ever on a pile of books so that he could see over the top of his desk, "is that these examinations may influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thought to your careers, now is the time to do so. And in the meantime, I'm afraid, we shall be working harder than ever to ensure that you all do yourselves justice!"

Then we spent more than an hour reviewing Summoning Charms, which, according to Professor Flitwick, were bound to come up in our OWLs, and he rounded off the lesson by setting us our longest amount of Charms homework ever.

It was the same, if not worse, in Transfiguration.

"You cannot pass an OWL," Professor McGonagall said grimly, "without serious application, practice, and study. I see no reason why everybody in this class should not achieve an OWL in Transfiguration as long as they put in the work."

The entire class was serious, paying close attention to what the Professor was telling us, and I smiled as I remembered Ron and Harry playing with the twins' fake wands in this very classroom the previous year.

"So…today we are starting Vanishing Spells. These are easier than Conjuring Spells, which you would not usually attempt until NEWT level, but they are still amongst the most difficult magic you will be tested on in your OWL."

As soon as Professor McGonagall allowed us to practice, I performed the spell with lazy ease, earning ten points for Gryffindor. I smirked after McGonagall had walked away and I whispered to the trio, "I told Umbridge I would earn those points back the next day," causing the three of them to snort and shake their heads in amusement.

After Hermione successfully vanished her snail on her third attempt, we helped Ron, Harry, and Neville to achieve it as well. Dean, having decided that his grade was more important than Seamus's attitude, asked for help, and eventually vanished his snail. By the end of the lesson, we were the only ones to completely vanish our snails, and were not given homework; the rest of the class was told to practice overnight. Since we only had the two assignments to do, the trio and I relaxed during lunch, chatting with our housemates and enjoying the second day back.

As we all laughed at some horribly told joke from Fred, my ears twitched. The feeling that I was being watched was present, and became more and more persistent as the minutes ticked by, as if the person staring at me desperately _wanted_ me to know that they were watching me. Under the guise of tossing my hair over my shoulder, I quickly scanned the Hall and my eyes were drawn, as usual, to Draco's head of white blonde hair. I lowered my eyes to meet his stormy grey ones, and I saw that his forehead was creased with worry. I raised an eyebrow inquiringly and he, ever so slightly, tilted his head to his right. Following the tilt, my eyes traveled a little ways farther down the Slytherin Table and landed on Millicent Bulstrode, sandwiched between her two equally large goons, Crabbe and Goyle. And while Bulstrode was clearly trying hard to keep her facial expression clear, she was doing a rather poor job of it, and an anticipatory smirk kept threatening to bloom across her lips. Crabbe and Goyle, on the other hand, were outright grinning, which was actually a rather disgusting sight to see.

I looked back at Draco and frowned, my eyebrows coming together in confusion. He shrugged and mouthed _Mirror, at the bell._ Understanding, I nodded and turned back around to my Table. I gave a content sigh and leaned my head on Harry's shoulder, as expected, he wrapped his arm around me, his shoulder pushing my hair forward and causing it to partially cover my face. I reached up and kissed his cheek, and as I pretended to rub my cheek against his cheek affectionately, I whispered quickly in his ear. "Draco says Bulstrode and the other two imbeciles are up to something. He obviously can't walk over here himself to tell me what he knows, but he looks worried. He says he'll call us using his mirror when the bell rings."

Right on cue, Harry and I burst into loud laughter, along with the rest of our section of the Gryffindor Table as George gave the punch line of another joke. Harry tightened his arm me ever so slightly to let me know he understood, and the rest of lunch passed in a sort of feigned humor. I had to fight my leg's urge to tap incessantly, and suddenly, I loathed the fact that Harry and I always sat with our backs facing the rest of the Hall, particularly the Slytherin Table, even though they were the table farthest from us. Suddenly, I felt exposed and open to an attack, I felt vulnerable. I mentally snorted and rolled my eyes. Surely, I was over exaggerating? Nothing Bulstrode or her two cronies could come up with could possibly be that bad. But what if they hadn't come up with the plan, if there was one, and they were simply following orders? But then that begged the question…whose orders were they following?

My mind cycled repeatedly through dozens of questions and suspicions, and finally, when I was sure I would snap from the tension I had mentally created for myself, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, and the start of afternoon lessons. The second the bell rang, I slung my bag over my shoulder and nearly yanked Harry up from the table, pulling him towards the doors with forced calm. Hermione and Ron, perhaps sensing my urgency, hurried and were at our side in seconds. I felt a slow growl building up in my chest as students slowly trickled out of the double doors, and finally, my patience ran too thin.

"Excuse me!" I snapped sharply, the words partially coming out a snarl.

Immediately, the crowd parted and I dragged a sheepish Harry along out of the Great Hall and into the corridors, Ron and Hermione struggling to keep up. We hurried outside, as our next class was Care of Magical Creatures, and slipped into a dark alcove behind a large stone wall.

"Gia, wha—"

Hermione's question was interrupted as my leg began to vibrate and I held up a hand to stop her. Pulling my mirror out of its pouch, the name _Draco Black_ floated in smoky letters across the surface. I quickly enlarged the mirror to show all four of our faces, and said, "Accept!"

Draco's still worried face quickly appeared on the mirror and he seemed startled to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry's faces crowded around mine. "Err…" he scratched his head.

"Draco focus," I said impatiently, "what's up with Bulstrode and the other two?"

His pale face cleared and his eyes became hard. "I honestly don't know Gia, but I'm worried."

I growled under my breath and rolled my eyes. "Dammit Draco, you got me all worked up for nothing?"

He lip automatically curled up in a sneer. "Be quiet for once Gia, and listen!"

My mouth snapped shut, and I pinched Harry's arm to stop him from saying anything. Draco looked behind him for a second, and his urgent expression reappeared. "Look, I know those three are up to something, exactly what, I don't know. However," he blew out a deep breath, "I saw Bulstrode receive a letter from my father last night—"

"Wait," Harry interrupted, "are you absolutely _sure _that it was from your father?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Honestly Pot- Harry, I think I would recognize my father's bloody owl. I grew up with that vicious menace. The point is, my father normally wouldn't even consider communicating with someone of Bulstrode's status, let alone the fact that she's a simple fifth year girl. The fact that he sent her a letter with own personal owl means it must be important business. And we all know that any business involving my father most likely—"

"involves _Him_," Ron said darkly.

Draco glanced over his shoulder again. "Yes, I'm coming, hold on!" he called behind him. Turning back to us, his words were hurried. "I'll see you lot in a few minutes, but I felt I had to warn you, especially you and Harry. I suggest you all watch your backs and keep an eye on them. If they've got instructions from my father for any reason, it can't be good for any of us."

All four of us nodded grimly.

"Thank you Draco," I said, "for giving us the heads up. If you can, see what else you can find out about what was in that letter or what they're planning, be careful though, we don't know what those idiots have gotten themselves into."

"Understood," he replied, "and I'll see what I can do."

"Over." We said in unison, and the four of us watched Draco's face disappear.

As we turned and began walking towards Hagrid's hut, I secured my mirror back into its pouch on my right thigh, and I sighed. "Why the hell would Lucius Malfoy send a letter, with his _own_ personal owl, to Millicent Bulstrode?" I wondered, only loud enough for the trio to hear.

Hermione bit her lip. "What's the significance of it having been sent via his personal owl?" she asked.

I glanced at her. "Another pureblood thing," I said. "Most Heads, either Lord or Lady, of a family will have about two owls, sometimes more, that they use for different sorts of post. One owl is used to send general post, unimportant things, business, and such. While the other owl, the personal owl, is only used to send personal letters, to family, for example, or extremely important or private business. Personal owls are usually trained from birth to defend themselves against interference, whether by magic, another animal, or humans, in order to protect whatever it is that their master sent them to deliver."

It seems that neither Ron nor Harry knew that bit of information either, judging by their thoughtful expressions, though the latter wasn't too surprising. "It's only the second day back," Harry moaned, "and we've already got trouble and another bloody mystery. When are we going to get to the fun part?"

Shaking my head, a small grin suddenly bloomed on my face as we walked down the sloping lawn toward Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. With a child-like laugh, I shoved Harry's shoulder. "You're it!" I giggled, dancing out of his reach.

Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, stopped walking and raised his eyebrow at the display. But then he smiled and quickly tapped Hermione, and stepped away. "You're it!" he laughed. With a snort, Hermione jumped towards us, and we both yelped and took off running, with Hermione chasing after us. Though confused, Ron ran after us, his long legs easily allowing him to catch up with us. Hermione reached out and tapped the back of Harry's head.

"Now, you're it!" she squealed as Harry spun and tossed her over his shoulder. At the sound, I spun around and burst into laughter. Hermione was playfully pounding on Harry's back, yelling through her laughter for him to set her down. Ron and I followed behind the two as Harry carried her all the way to where the rest of the class waited, all four of us flushed and laughing. As Harry set a rather red Hermione down on her feet, she flicked his forehead, and quickly hid behind Ron's tall, broad frame. Ignoring the odd looks we received, the four of us calmed down, still smiling every time we looked at each other.

Professor Grubbly-Plank stood waiting for the rest of the class some ten yards from Hagrid's front door, a long trestle table in front of her laden with what appeared to be twigs. As we crowded around, a loud shout of laughter sounded from behind us; turning, we saw Draco and the other five Slytherins we were friends with walking towards us, their faces only just showing their annoyance. However, it wasn't those six that were laughing, it was Bulstrode, Crabbe, and Goyle…eerily similar of a Care of Magical Creatures lesson the previous year.

Bulstrode had clearly said something funny, because Crabbe and Goyle sniggered heartily, as they joined the rest of around the trestle table. Judging by the fact that the three of them repeatedly glanced at Harry, it wasn't hard to guess the topic of their joke. I saw Harry's jaw tighten, and forced my own temper down, now knowing that it only caused Harry pain.

"Everyone here?" Grubbly-Plank barked. I winced and shook my head, my ears ringing slightly.

Glaring at the woman, I kept my voice calm and respectful. "Excuse me Professor, could you please be mindful that _some_ of us have sensitive hearing?"

The woman peered at me, and I grinned widely, showing off my four fangs. She nodded. "Ah yes, Miss Grey," she said. "I would like you to stay behind after the lesson, so that I may have a word with you."

"No problem, Professor." I said, my face not betraying my confusion and curiosity.

Bulstrode, Crabbe, and Goyle sniggered harder. "Mutt," I heard her mutter nastily.

Without looking at her, I raised an eyebrow, and a large wolf made entirely of bright red fire leapt out of thin air, and darted towards the large girl. She screamed loudly, but before the class could even snap their heads around to look at her, the wolf disappeared, and a dark smirk settled on my lips. Bulstrode's scream caused something else to happen, however; the twigs on the table leapt into the air and revealed themselves to be what looked like tiny pixie-ish creatures made of wood, each with knobby brown arms and legs, two twig-like fingers at the ends of each hand, and a funny, flat, bark-like face in which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered.

"Oooooh!" Parvati and Lavender squealed, rather annoyingly.

"Kindly keep your voices down, girls!" Grubbly-Plank ordered, scattering a handful of what looked like brown rice among the stick-creatures, who immediately fell upon the food. "So – anyone know the names of these creatures? Miss Granger?"

"Bowtruckles," Hermione said calmly. "They're tree guardian, usually living in wand-trees."

"Five points to Gryffindor," Grubbly-Plank awarded. "Yes, these are bowtruckles and, as Miss Granger rightly said, they generally live in trees whose wood is of wand quality. Anybody know what they eat?"

"Wood lice," I said clearly. "But if they can get fairy eggs, they'll eat those too."

"Excellent, take five points as well. So, whenever you need leaves or wood from a tree in which a bowtruckle lodges, it is wise to have a gift of wood lice ready to distract or placate it. They may not look dangerous but if angered, they will gouge out human eyes with their fingers, which, as you can see, are very sharp and not at all desirable near the eyeballs. So if you would like to gather closer, take a few wood lice and a bowtruckle – I have enough here for one between three – you can study them more closely. I want a sketch from each of you with all body parts labeled by the end of the lesson."

Despite Grubbly-Plank's words about groups of three, I stuck with the trio as none of us were interested in working with Parvati and Lavender. As we relaxed in the soft grass, I cast a gentle calming charm on the bowtruckle, and it contently settled down enough for us to sketch it.

"Yes," came Bulstrode's pathetic attempt at Draco's drawl, "Father was just talking to Lord Malfoy a few days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministry's really determined to crack down on substandard teaching in this place. So even if that overgrown _moron_ does show up again, he'll probably be sent packing right away!"

Without any change in my facial expression, Bulstrode, Crabbe, and Goyle's half-finished sketches burst into flames and crumbled to ashes, forcing them to start over. Looking I looked over at Draco, who was glaring daggers at the three large Slytherins, but then our eyes met, and I nodded darkly. And so every few minutes, when the three idiots had finished part of their sketch, I would burn it all up, forcing them to start over and over again. This was a constant source of amusement for the trio and the six Slytherins throughout the lesson, and at the end, when it was time to turn in our work, all those three had to turn in was a pile of ashes. Grubbly-Plank gave them detention for not doing the class assignment. All in all, the trio and I were prepared to head off to Herbology with smirks on our faces, when I remembered Grubbly-Plank's request for me to stay behind.

"Wait for me?" I said to the others.

Harry raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Wait for you? I'm coming with you, of course." He said as if it should've been obvious.

"We can come as well, Gia," Hermione added, trying to hide her grin as Ron absently twirled her long, golden brown hair around his fingers. Harry and I shared a bright look, and I shook my head.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. You two can start walking, go slow, we'll catch up in a moment." I said, smiling largely. Blushing brightly, Hermione nodded, slipped her hand in Ron's and pulled him along in the direction of the greenhouses.

Taking a deep breath, Harry and I turned around and walked quickly back towards Professor Grubbly-Plank who was settling the bowtruckles back onto the trestle table. "Professor," I called gently, so as not to startle the little creatures, "You wanted to speak to me?"

Straightening up, Professor Grubbly-Plank looked pointedly at Harry, and my chin came up slightly. "Anything you need to say to me can be said in front of Harry, Professor."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Very well, Miss Grey. It has become increasingly obvious to me that you are not…entirely human, and forgive me if I offend you, it seems to me that you are part magical-creature?"

Harry and my eyebrows shot up. Whatever I had been expecting the Professor to ask me about, it certainly wasn't my heritage, though I suppose it should've been obvious, seeing as she was our Care of Magical Creatures teacher. "Err…" I said, pushing my hair over my shoulder, "I'm not offended Professor, I'm rather proud of my heritage, and it's been a part of my family since the beginning. As to _what_ magical creature blood I have, ma'am, I am a Lycan."

Now it was Professor Grubbly-Plank's eyebrows to raise. "By Merlin," she breathed, "to meet an actual Lycan descendant. Miss Grey, allow me to get to the point so that you won't be late to your next lesson, I was hoping that you would consent to being the topic of our next lesson?"

My mouth parted slightly in surprise. "You want me to be the creature you display to our class?" I asked, evenly.

She shook her head. "Not exactly, I'm simply asking if you could, perhaps, answer questions about what being a Lycan is truly like, tell some history about your people, etc." she clarified.

I bit my bottom lip, and felt Harry soothingly rubbing the small of my back. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with that request Professor, but," I said, heading off whatever she'd been about to say, "I will talk it over with my friends and consider it."

For the first time, Professor Grubbly-Plank's usually stern expression softened the slightest bit. She was a bit like McGonagall in that respect. "That's more than I could've expected Miss Grey, I thank you. Now, do hurry off to class."

"Good day, Professor!" Harry and I called as we ran to catch up with Hermione and Ron. They weren't too far ahead, and they seemed to have not minded our absence one bit as they walked, Ron with his arm slung loosely around Hermione's shoulder, and her arm around his waist.

"You two will never believe what Grubbly-Plank wanted!" I said as we walked beside the pair. As I told them, their eyes grew wide and their eyebrows rose exponentially. Hermione opened her mouth to speak when the door to the nearest greenhouse slammed open and a bunch of fourth years spilled out, including Ginny and Luna, both of whom appeared furious.

"If you believe him, you're an idiot, Weasley!" a dark-haired girl shouted, storming out after Ginny and Luna. "Just like Loony, here!"

"Harry's telling the bloody truth, you stupid bint! And I dare you to say that again!" Ginny snapped, both her and Luna had their wands pointed at the girl, and she had hers pointed towards them.

"Is there a problem?" I asked smoothly as Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I walked up. The other fourth years hurried back up to the castle. The girl, a fourth year I recognized as Romilda Vane, paled at the sight of us and stormed away, breaking into a run to catch up with the others.

"Romilda Vane was spouting off about Harry during class," Luna said angrily, her normally pale face flushed in her anger. "She caused an entire class argument and the class was split right down the middle, people who believed Harry and people who didn't."

"It might please you to know," Ginny said dryly, "that Sprout believes you about You-Know-Who, Harry."

"And you know we're one hundred percent behind you, right Harry?" Luna added uncertainly. Harry gave the two younger girls one-armed hugs.

"Of course," he said. "Now both of you head off to class or you'll be late. Oh, and try not blast anyone's heads off."

"No promises!" Ginny laughed over her shoulder as the two of them ran back up to the castle. And then, we were quickly approached by Susan, Hannah, and Ernie.

"I'm with you too," Ernie said, shaking Harry's head. "My family's always stood behind Dumbledore, and now I stand behind you, Harry."

"Me too," Hannah added seriously.

"And you already know where I stand," Susan said with a grin. She leaned towards me.

"I know you're still waiting on that explanation Susan, and I promise you'll have it tomorrow, but only after I give you a gift of sorts." I said, heading her off.

She raised an eyebrow. "A gift?"

I nodded. "Yes, you'll find out tomorrow. Think you can wait another day?"

Susan smiled and nodded, almost exasperatedly.

To nobody's surprise, Professor Sprout started our lesson by lecturing us about the importance of OWLs. And I once again, I thought about how busy we'd be this year after assigned an essay when class was about to end. Between training, homework, and various side projects, we'd barely have time for anything extra or fun. At dinner, I wrote a quick letter to Remus about getting more mirrors, putting it in a small box along with a bag of Galleons, and letters from Harry and Draco to Sirius. I had made sure that both included the Bulstrode situation in both of their letters, Draco adding what he knew, and Harry adding what the four of us had pieced together ourselves. I called Prim, who popped softly underneath the table, and shrunk the box, before giving it to her with instructions to give it to Ario. Checking the time, I stood up.

"Come on Harry, we've got detention." I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"I thought you weren't going to serve it?" Harry asked as he got up, as well.

I shrugged. "I guess I owe Umbridge five galleons, because there's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone with her."

We had barely left the Great Hall when an angry voice from behind us said, "Oi, Potter!"

Harry sighed deeply and we turned around to face an angry Angelina. "What now?" he muttered tiredly, his mood rapidly plummeting.

"I'll tell you what now," Angelina growled, poking him hard in the chest. "Why have you got detention already, Potter? I need you at tryouts on Friday, and I can't have you getting into trouble this year!"

Checking the time, I began pulling Harry away, down the corridor. "Don't worry Ang," I called over my shoulder, "I'll keep him out of trouble!"

As soon as we rounded the corner, I shadowed Harry and I into the nearest corridor by Umbridge's classroom. When we knocked on the door, she called, "Come in," in her disgustingly sugary voice. We entered cautiously, me in front of Harry, and looked around. I can't imagine that it looked much better with Lockhart, and the fake-Moody had filled the office with various instruments of detecting wrongdoing and concealment, but now the office looked completely unrecognizable.

The surfaces had all been draped in lacy covers and cloth. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each one residing on its own doily. And on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large Technicolor kitten wearing a different bow around its neck. These caused my lip to curl up slightly, and my expression didn't change, even as Umbridge spoke.

"I must say, I am surprised to see you, Miss Grey." She said sweetly, though I saw a bead of sweat appear on her low forehead.

I gave her a sarcastic smile. "Simply paying my debt to society, _Professor_." I said. "I suppose I owe you five galleons, then?"

Umbridge's smile became a bit more fixed. "No thanks," she said, her voice noticeably less sugary.

"Well, sit down," she said, pointing towards a small table draped in lace besides which she had drawn up a high backed chair. With a lazy flick of my wand, I conjured a soft armchair and transfigured Harry's into one as well. As we sat down, I saw that a blank parchment lay on the table, apparently, waiting for Harry.

Harry bent down to reach into his bag, but Umbridge stopped him. "No, not with your quill," she said, "you're going to be using a rather special one of mine." She handed him a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point. The second I saw it, I knew that I recognized it from somewhere, but I couldn't put a name to it. I had a bad feeling in my gut, but I leaned back and decided to wait and see.

Umbridge looked at me and she knew from my position – leaning back, legs and arms crossed, eyes cold as ice, and my top fangs just poking out over my lips – that I wasn't going to be doing any line-writing, with her quill or otherwise. She huffed lightly and peered at Harry.

"I want you to write, _I will not tell lies_," she told him. I gritted my teeth, even as my lips curled back further exposing my fangs, and I felt a slight rumble of a growl beginning deep in my chest, and watched Harry's face abruptly go cold and blank.

"How many times?" he asked without a hint of emotion. I admit I was proud of him in that moment, though Umbridge certainly looked miffed at the lack of reaction. She glanced at me, and I saw her squashed nose take a small sniff, as if to smell smoke in the air. I grinned to myself. It seems she still had the day's lesson in the forefront of her mind.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to…sink in," she said sweetly. "Off you go." She moved over to her desk, sat down, and bent over a stack of parchment that looked like essays for marking. My eyes followed her every move. Harry raised the sharp black quill, and I realized what was missing.

"Wait, doesn't he need ink?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, he won't need ink," Umbridge said with the merest suggestion of a laugh in her voice.

Harry stared at her for a second as if she were a nutter, which I wholeheartedly agreed with, before putting the quill to the parchment and writing: _I must not tell lies_. He let out a gasp of pain and my eyes snapped from Umbridge to him. The words appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. But the harsh coppery scent of blood assaulted my nose at the same time that the words appeared on the back of Harry's right hand, cut into his skin as though traced there by a scalpel. Yet even as my inner wolf snarled protectively – the sound coming out of my own mouth – and my vision tinged red, the skin on the back of Harry's hand healed over again, leaving the skin rather red, but unblemished. As my anger mounted, Harry cursed and immediately clutched his stomach.

I rapidly used my Occlumency to reign in my temper, I let it cool into an icy darkness in my core, and I finally realized what the quill was.

"You dare use an _illegal_ blood quill on _my _Harry?" I snarled, my inner wolf's deep growling creating a sinister undertone, as I stood up from the conjured armchair, I was only two or so inches taller than Umbridge but in my rage, I towered over her in my rage and she shrank. I slowly approached her and she tried to back away but it seemed she couldn't summon enough strength to even move the chair she sat in.

"I'm going to make a few things very clear," I growled angrily, "If you ever attempt to hurt Harry or my other friends in any way, I will rip your arms and legs off with my bare hands, make you eat them, and burn down this bloody office with you in it." I snorted. "And believe me, I know spells that will keep you alive and conscious through all of it."

Umbridge made a choked noise in the back of her throat and her skin disgustingly resembled lumpy, cold porridge.

"Now, I would like to tell you to stop baiting us," I said sarcastically, "but since I know that you're too stupid to heed my warning, prepare for war and one hell of a school year. Grab your bag, Harry." I said, not unpinning my glare from Umbridge. Finally, I spun on my heel, grabbed my bag, and Harry and I walked towards the door. Opening it, we turned one last time.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Umbridge." Harry said icily. I gave her a fanged grin, and we left, slamming the door behind us.

Though it wasn't too late, the corridors were still completely deserted as we made our way up to East Tower, where we found Ron and Hermione waiting up for us. "We'll tell you in the morning," I said tiredly, holding up a hand to stall their questions. "We've got a free period after breakfast…" I paused, "training cancelled tomorrow, I'm sleeping in."

Bidding them goodnight, Harry and I trooped up to our room, took a long, hot shower, in which we thoroughly expressed our love for each other, and then climbed into bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
